Truth and Measure
by bugzie
Summary: The vampires and the Lycans have been fighting each other for centuries and away from the prying eyes of humans. Or so they think. A group of humans have made it their responsibility to protect the innocent from renegades. Selene/OFC, Michael/OFC, others COMPLETED - Squeal Chaos Theory is out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created.

**Summary:** The vampires and the Lycans have been fighting each other for centuries and away from the prying eyes of humans. Or so they think. A group of humans have made it their responsibility to protect the innocent from renegades. They're unintentionally drawn in. Will they pick a side? How will they influence the outcome?

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Pairing:** Selene/OFC, Michael/OFC, others may develop along the way

**Author's Note:** I've changed some of the plot to fit my story. This story does include femslash, so if it does offend you, I apologize in advance. Also it should be noted that the human group of demon hunters don't have full knowledge of the ongoing war between the two species. This has not been beta-ed so I apologize for any spelling, grammar mistakes and really just any mistakes in general I've tried to get rid of most of them (but I may have missed some). Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Truth and Measure**

**Chapter one:**

Rain came pouring down from the skies above blanketing the city in bitter coldness. The protection of daylight had slipped away leaving the citizens in vulnerable states, easy targets for the monsters that prowl the streets. People hurried down the dark streets towards their destination, all the while trying to keep from getting wet. Amongst the crowd was a blonde-brunette who awkwardly trailed behind her friend brushing wet locks of hair away from her eyes.

She was irritated by the weather and wanted nothing more than to be back in her lab with her gadgets where she would be warm and dry. On nights like this, Trinity would usually be curled up on the beat up couch that resided in the old warehouse or playing chess. Instead she was out on another patrol in an attempt to boost her experience out in the field. Too bad she didn't feel the same way.

A pair of brown sympathetic eyes caught her attention and the blonde-brunette tried not to show her irritation. Danny gave her a small encouraging smile, hoping to lift her spirits but he knew Trinity wanted nothing more than to go back home and never go another patrol again. The young woman who had barely survived to her twenty-first birthday was not a fighter or a hunter in any sense of the word. She wasn't like the rest of them who were trained. Sure Danny had earned his medical degree through the Marines but he was also a soldier.

The only training Trinity had received was the very basics of how to handle a gun. She was a scientist, a genius in her own right. Shy and innocent were the words Danny would use to describe her. But Jamie had insisted…no demanded that she learn to defend herself and that the best way was to go out on patrols. Leo had backed the young man much to Trinity's fury. All Danny could hope for was that the pair knew what they were doing.

As they began to descend down the stairs, Danny stopped suddenly causing Trinity to glance apprehensively at him. Dark eyes roamed the faces of the hurried and wet citizens before they zeroed in on two men. There was something about them that had his senses tingling.

Could they be lycans? Or were they vampires? No definitely lycans. They weren't pale enough to be those blood sucking monsters nor were they dressed in their trade mark black leather. They stood out like blinking lights on a dark night with no moon. Unlike everyone else they didn't seem to care about getting wet, making no attempt to hide from the down pour. It took Danny a moment or two to realize that they tailing someone, a human possibility in his mid twenties wearing a sweat shirt with a hood over his head.

"Deacon to Swordfish, we have two lycans at the south end of the subway entrance tailing a human possibility in his mid twenties, what are your orders?" Danny murmured into the tiny mic that was clipped to him.

So far during the patrols he had taken Trinity on, they had barely encountered any vampires or lycans and this was going to test his younger counterpart.

"Roger that Deacon, maintain a safe distance and do not engage unless completely necessary. Priority is the human," the soft voice of their communicator ordered through the earpieces.

"Copy that Swordfish."

"What do they want from him?" Trinity murmured eyes shining brightly with curiosity and somewhat fear.

"We'll find out soon enough," he replied watching as the lycans passed them and waited until there was a good twenty paces between them before trailing after them.

---------------------------------

High above, a dark figure crunched down on the ledge of the stone railing of the balcony. Her leather trench coat flapped violently in the wind as thunder echoed and lighted the night sky. She stared down at the busy crowd of people as they made their way home. It was than that she saw them. Two lycans. They stood out like blinking lights on a dark night with no moon. Much like herself they didn't seem to be bothered by the harsh weather. Droplets of rain trailed down the leather trench coat and down the pale fingertips. She looked across and saw another dark figure hidden amongst the shadows.

Across the street, Rigel was preached on the ledge of another balcony snapping away with the camera, his focus on the two lycans they were hunting. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up and met the dark, cold eyes of Selene. With a nod and silent question he tucked the camera safely away before leaping off the ledge. She watched as he gracefully fell through the air with his leather coat opening up like a cap. A moment later Selene followed leaping off the ledge and landing with a soft thud. Weaving through the crowd, she followed the two lycans down into the subway, easily mixing with the crowd.

---------------------------------

Michael weaved his way through the crowd as the rain came down heavily. He had stupidly forgotten his umbrella leaving him with the only option of using the hood of his sweat shirt. His hospital ID was still hanging around his neck as he hurried down the wet stairs of the subway. Once under cover, he drew back the soaking material and ran a hand through his damp hair, failing to notice he was being followed.

Urgently the doctor scanned the platform and saw with relief that it was still full of milling commuters waiting for the next train. This was good. This meant he wouldn't be late for the second time in a row. Michael made his way down the platform weaving in and out of the crowd of people. It wasn't until half way that something or rather someone had caught his attention. A beautiful brunette stood just behind the yellow line on the platform with her head buried deep in a novel, completely oblivious to her surroundings. A soft smile tugged at his lips at the sight of her.

---------------------------------

Several paces behind were Danny and Trinity weaving through the crowd and trying to keep up with the lycan mark. It wasn't until half way when Trinity noticed her, a still figure in the tide of humans. Unconsciously she slowed down and stared. The woman was standing with her back to one of the pillars in the center of the platform staring intently towards the stairs. Clad from head to toe in black leather, she simply looked out of place amongst the commuters. Flawless pale skin, delicate features, dark hair about shoulder length and dark eyes made for a startling combination.

She was, Trinity thought beautiful.

Despite the way the damp leather clung to her lithe figure, every item, from the well-worn trench coat to the scuff-toed, knee-high boots had the look of something practical and worn for a purpose. And as if sensing Trinity's gaze, brown clashed with blue as she fixed on her. There was an intensity about her, a focus that made Trinity simply stop and stare.

Selene could feel eyes on her and turned. A slight crease of the brows was evident on her face as she regarded the young woman. She was beautiful yet simple looking with wet hair clinging to her and droplets of rain trailed down the leather motorcycle jacket that hugged her slender figure. There was an air of innocence about her that came off in waves. So pure, she could almost taste it on the tip of her tongue.

The deafening rush of light and sound broke the gaze and Trinity turned to see the train come hurling out of the tunnel and into the station for the waiting passengers. She realized that Danny was no where in sight and a slight panic began to build inside her. Eyes darted around before they spotted the man they were supposed to be following. Hurrying down towards the end of the platform, all thoughts of the dark haired beauty were thrown out the window.

---------------------------------

Frowning Danny realized that Trinity wasn't behind him anymore. Turning around he tried to find the blonde. If anything happened to her, his head was on the chopping block and Jamie would never forgive him. A shiver went down his spine and he looked around the platform, eyes instantly drawn to the stairs where he spotted the vampire. Extremely pale, thin and dressed in black leather. Suddenly, Danny whirled his head around and looked sharply around. Vampires never travel alone, especially one dressed like an assassin. Where were the others?

He caught sight of the flustered and apprehensive blonde-brunette making her way somewhat towards him before his eyes darted back to the place she had came from. What had she seen? All that was there was a pillar and commuters. It was than that he spotted the other vampire slipping around the other side of the pillar. She, like the first vampire he seen was dressed in all black leather. The harsh white light of the station didn't do much for her pale skin.

"We have a serious problem. Vamps are here and I don't think they're here for a snack. These guys look like assassins."

"I'm sending in some back up. Jonathan and the others are about five minutes away," the soft voice informed them.

I don't think we can wait that long, Danny thought as the mark hurried towards his lady friend and the waiting train.

---------------------------------

"Melinda!" Michael called out to the brunette hoping to slow her down before she stepped into the waiting train.

It seemed to do the trick. The brunette stopped and turned in the direction of the voice as he finally got to her side.

"Michael," she breathed a smile gracing her lips at the sight of him. He was truly a remarkable sight. He was despite looking bedraggled in his soaking wet clothes, still rather good looking.

"No umbrella?" Melinda asked arching an eyebrow amusingly and a sheepish look spread across the young man's face.

---------------------------------

Selene leaned back against the pillar and tried to steady herself. Reminding herself that she was on the job that could very well be last if she wasn't careful. With that in mind, she looked back towards the entrance saw big hulking lycan stalk down the platform towards her. Behind him was another small looking lycan. Her senses tingled telling her that there was a third amongst the crowd. The realization hit her. There had been three when they had thought there were two. Turning sharply she gazed down the end of the platform where the third was patiently waiting. He was a few feet away and slightly to the right, split up as though they were tracking someone through the crowd but was nervous about being seen.

Ducking quickly and moving away from the edge of the pillar, she made sure that neither werewolf could see her. Cautiously she turned to look over at Rigel who was stood behind the next pillar as if he didn't have a single care in the world. He lowered his chin with a slight incline of the head, letting her know that everything was okay.

Moving slowly and without drawing any unwanted attention to herself she turned and watched the lycans approach. The black man was moving more quickly, sensing the urgency to catch their mark. Who were they after? She wondered but never got the chance to see as him stopped dead in his tracks.

The lycans started shoving people out of the way heading straight for the pair. The vampires had stayed hidden watching carefully and Danny couldn't help but think panic was going to erupt from the crowd if some sort of stand off was going to take place. He reached for his gun, heart picking up speed as he anticipated the show down. First priority was to protect the humans, more importantly the mark.

---------------------------------

The two parties watched as the black man lifted his head and look around with a frown. Something wasn't right. Inwardly cursing Selene immediately flattened herself against the pillar. The platform had emptied with most of the commuters already on the train waiting for it to depart. Raze whipped his head around, hard eyes landing on Rigel who had straightened up from leaning against the pillar. There was nowhere for him to hide. The black man's expression twisted from surprise to pure hatred in a second.

"BLOODS!" The lycan bellowed reaching at his belt and opened fire at them.

Trinity scrambled behind the nearest pillar as commuters screamed and cried out in surprise trying to run for cover. Glancing over to her right, she saw Danny ducking behind the open doors of the train.

Bullets were being unloaded in the general direction of the vampires and were returned with interest. Melinda screamed and Michael had dragged them into the carriage, pulling Melinda down to the closest corner protecting her. Suddenly a woman was hit in the shoulder and cried out as she collapsed onto the ground. Michael snapped his head around to see the injured woman. Making a spilt second decision, he scrambled back out of the carriage to help the woman.

"Michael!" Melinda shouted over the bullets, fear gripping her as she watched the doctor scramble to help the injured woman.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor!" he assured pressing down on the wound. She was going into shock. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Melinda crawl towards the doors of the train.

"Stay back!" he shouted as bullets continued to fly dangerously in the air. The last thing he needed was for her to get hurt.

The two vampires continued to return fire, unloading dozens of bullets in their general direction, none really hitting their mark. The small lycan who had been trailing behind the large one suddenly drew a pistol and managed to hit his intended target. Lights flickered on and off and glass shattered as bullets wrecked hectic in the subway.

Rigel was hit several times before Selene growled and fired a few rounds at the lycan making him retreat. Both Selene and Trinity watched on in horror as the vampire collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. The flesh began to disintegrate and a strange electric blue light seemed to be emitting from the vampire's open mouth. Thin smoke could be seen escaping. A cry of agony was ripped through his throat as he was burned from the inside out. All that was left was ash.

What in God's name had caused that? Selene thought knowing that logically the lycans didn't have the resources or the knowledge to create a weapon like that. Tightening her jaw, she drew her dual wielding berrettas and stepped out from behind the pillar. Boy was she pissed off.

"Where's Jonathan?" Trinity practically growled through the mic as she watched the man try and attend the injured woman.

Danny caught movement from outside and risked a look. His breathe caught when he saw another lycan step from the shadows and make his way towards the oblivious young man.

"Trin!" Danny barked causing the blonde to scramble towards the mark only to have a bullet hit the pillar causing her to yelp and duck as pieces of plaster was blown off the pillar.

"Shit!" Danny cursed, drawing his gun making sure his bullets were silver and fired several times. The bullets hit the lycan who staggered backwards like he had been physically hit, but it wasn't enough to kill him. The lycan retreated and ducked into another carriage.

Selene heard gun fire behind her and turned coming face to face with Danny. He was human. She barely had time to register this when Raze ditched his guns and quickly ran onto the train. Danny saw the other lycans retreat in another direction just as a gun went off. Trinity thought for a moment that it was Jonathan and the others only to be sadly mistaken when she saw that it was another vampire.

Danny threw himself back into the carriage as bullets whizzed past.

"We've got one lycan heading off in the north direction of the tunnel and another two in the south. A vampire is trailing after them. They're armed and dangerous, I repeat armed and dangerous."

"Roger that."

"We're going after the two lycans and the vampire. Tell Jonathan to get into the sewers."

"Copy that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter two:**

The two lycans leaned against the concrete wall of the tunnel. They had to get back to the pack and inform their leader about the night's event. Hell they were going to be lucky if they survived the night. A Death Dealer was on hot on their tails and the odds didn't look good at this moment.

Damn Death Dealers.

One of the lycans was panting heavily as he stared down at his wound. Wincing he dug his fingers inside digging the lethal silver bullet out. Flesh burned as he delicately held it before dropping it to the ground. Pushing off the wall, he held his injured arm and hurried down the dark tunnel with his partner.

-------------------------------------------

Selene ran down the train tunnel and jumped onto the concrete platform. Her senses were tingling and she knew that the two lycans were nearby. Her ears pricked up at a distance sound and she leaned against the wall bracing to attack. A train came rushing down the tunnel at full speed almost taking her head off. Taking a deep breath she listened as the train continued on its journey, trying to steady herself from her near death experience.

A smell lingered in the air and surrounded her, causing her to tilt her head. Hazel eyes immediately landing on the smeared red liquid on the wall. Blood. One of the lycans was injured. Stepping forward more droplets of blood could be found on the ground. A half destroyed silver bullet caught her eye and she kneeled to pick it up, lightly fingering it with only one thought going through her mind. She was going to kill them if it was the last thing she did.

Straightening, the Death Dealer gripped her gun as she made her way through the tunnel. Her brows creased as she neared the end. The blood trail stopped and hazel eyes flickered down to the catch basin grate. Tilting her head to side she caught sight of blood smeared amongst the metal. Pulling the metal catch basin aside she stared down the dark hole before jumping in.

-------------------------------------------

Trinity looked up as a deafening silence surrounded the bullet riddled train station. Coughing she waved her hand trying to get rid of the dust. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she immediately stiffened, thinking it was either one of the vampires or the lycans. However she relaxed once she recognized who it was.

"Trinity, we need to leave now," Danny said helping the blonde up from the ground.

Blue eyes flicked over his shoulder at injured and more importantly over at the mark.

"B-But-"

"We need to leave; we can't be here when the police arrive. There's nothing we can do here," Danny firmly told her watching the crease form on her young face. Sirens could be heard in the distance and he knew they had to leave now before the police arrive and started to conduct a search through the tunnels.

She could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. Hesitating Trinity hurried followed after Danny, jumping onto the tracks and running blindly through the dark tunnel. They needed to get off the tracks as soon as possible, preferably before the next train came by. Danny came to an abrupt stop when he saw a concrete platform and quickly climbed up. Gun poised he made a signal to the blonde, telling her to stay behind him. Dark eyes darted around as he crept quietly forward. His eyes instantly seeing the blood smeared on the wall along with the small trail of blood. Kneeling he bent to pick up the half disintegrated silver bullet. He curled his lips, knowing full well that the lycans had here.

Turning, he pulled a G17 and attached a light just below the muzzle of the gun. Jamie had wanted her to carry one only to have Jonathan rebuff the idea. She wasn't trained and he didn't want her to accidentally shoot her foot off. Drawing the hammer back, he held it out the butt to her.

"Shoot anything that moves and doesn't resemble a human," Danny bluntly instructed.

Nodding, she took the weapon with shaking hands. "That sounds easy."

Danny's lips twitched and wondered whether she was joking or not. "Stay behind me okay?"

He moved forward through the tunnel following the bright droplets of blood. As they neared the end he saw that the blood trail stopped and saw the catch basin grate tossed open. Peering over the edge, he let the light from his gun fill the hole in hopes of seeing what was down there. Danny didn't want to go in there blind.

"I'm going in first, when I tell you its safe you follow," he instructed the anxious blonde who swallowed thickly and peered down the hole.

"Okay."

Without another word, Danny jumped in, gun drawn in case of any threat. Landing, he quickly spun around to make sure the area was clear before signaling for Trinity to come down. Taking a deep breath Trinity jumped in hoping that she would land without breaking any of her bones. Hell, she hoped to make it out alive so she could throttle Jamie with her bare hands for even suggesting that she be out here.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness and she raised the gun just like she had seen Jamie do a hundred times. The light shone brightly and she was ever so grateful for Danny to attach it on. The older man ushered them along quietly and the silence was beginning to get on her nerves. Her heart was thudding loudly against her chest and she was sure that anyone in the near vicinity could hear it. Suddenly a small howl could be heard in the distance and Trinity spun around half expecting something or someone to behind her.

She released a shaky breath of relief when she saw nothing but empty space. Turning back her eyes widened when she didn't see Danny there, realizing that he had moved on without her knowing. She moved the light left and right in a vain hope of catching sight of the older man only to fail.

"Danny? Danny? Where are you?" she whispered into the mic afraid that if she raised her voice any louder something might get her.

The only answer she received was static. This wasn't good. Blind panic and pure fear began to flood her body as she looked at the division of the tunnel. Which way to go? Breathing shakily she moved to the right side hoping against hope that Danny had gone down that side. Her senses were in over drive. Every small sound made her jump and caused her to bit down hard on her lower lip to prevent a cry of surprise escape her.

-------------------------------------------

Selene moved cautiously through the dark tunnel. Her senses could smell the blood and she knew that the lycans couldn't be that far ahead. Hearing a noise, she turned sharply around just in time to see one of the lycans jump out from the shadows behind her and opened fire.

-------------------------------------------

Trinity heard the gun fire and her heart picked up. Gripping the gun tightly she ran towards the sound.

"Danny? Danny?! Is that you?" Trinity said into the mic hoping to get a response this time.

"Trinity? Where are you?"

"I'm right around the corner-"

"Wh-"

As she rounded the corner she cried out as a bullet whizzed past her and hit the cement wall where she had been only moments ago.

"Trinity? Trinity?!" Danny shouted through the mic as he heard the sound of bullets and the blonde's cry of surprise.

-------------------------------------------

Selene ducked around the corner as bullets ricocheted off the wall. Bits of cement flew off the wall releasing dust into the air. Hazel eyes turned blue, dilating and her fangs extended. Checking her ammunition and calculating that she had enough, she mentally counted to three before stepping out and opening fire on the already wounded lycan. He cried out as the bullets hit their intended target. Groaning in pain as the silver bullets burned him from the inside out.

He raised his gun one final time however he didn't get the chance to fire as a bullet tore through the back of his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. Selene looked past the dead lycan, blue eyes staring at the blonde from the train station, who was holding a raised G17 in trembling hands. Tilting her head, she could hear the loud thudding of her heart against her rib cage and smell the fear radiate off of her. It seemed to be too and caused her senses to go into overdrive.

Walking towards the dead lycan, Selene slammed her booted foot down and fired multiple times.

Trinity closed her eyes and looked away as the vampire let loose several rounds of bullets into the dead corpse. It was overkill and she could see the pleasure the vampire was taking from the kill written on her face. She tried not to wsince as the sound bounced off the cement walls that surrounded them.

"Trinity? Are you okay?" Danny asked through causing her to snap her eyes open and look over at the vampire who had now stopped and crouched to pick up the lycan's gun.

"Y-Yeah…" she soft murmured and heard a sigh of relief from the other side.

"Okay, give us your location, we're coming to get you," Jamie said.

"I-" Trinity never got to finish her sentence, when the vampire suddenly looked up sharply at her and raised her gun.

"H-Hey…Wait! I-I'm human! Don't shoot!" Trinity shouted holding her hands up in surrender instantly causing the gun to fall to the ground.

"Trinity, what's going on?" Jamie demanded through the mic.

However the female vampire didn't lower her gun and Trinity instinctively took a step back. It was than that she felt the hot breath on the back of her neck and her eyes widened to impossible lengths. Fear gripped her heart and left her paralyzed. She could hear the snarling of the beast behind her and her nose twitched at the awful smell of dirty fur and sweat. It triggered a memory she wished she could forget.

_Trinity gripped her shoulder bag tightly as she walked down the dark streets. She had an uneasy feeling that she was being followed by who she didn't know. Biting her lower lip, she risked a look over her shoulder only to see darkness and empty space. This didn't ease her at all. Turning around she could barely muffle her scream when she saw a young attractive man leaning against the wall with a cigarette burning in between his fingers. He smirked at her, amused by her reaction. _

"_You shouldn't be out this late at night, you never know who you'll run into," he casually said flicking the cigarette away._

_Trinity swallowed thickly, "I'm on my way home." Now she wished she had waited for Jamie to come pick her up. She tried to hold down the panic that was starting to rise. _

"_Home? Which direction is that?" he asked smiling wider and revealing his white teeth._

"_I really should get going," Trinity replied stepping around him, only to have him grab her wrist. She cried out in surprise and tried to break free from his firm grip._

_He laughed and stared down at her and she watched in fear as his eyes suddenly changed color, green to black. _

"_Let go of me!" Trinity shouted trying to pull free, terror flooding her as he smirked and licked his lips. "Please let go of me!"_

_He snickered, enjoying the fear and utter terror that was written on her face. "Come on, I know you can scream louder than that!"_

"_Please, let go of me," Trinity sobbed trying to fight against him as he dragged her down an empty alleyway. _

"_Nah, I think I like you too much to do that," he grinned tossing her back and blocking her path so she couldn't get out. _

_Trinity cried out as she landed hard on the ground and crawled backwards in vain hope of getting away from the advancing man. He sniffed the air and laughed, obviously turned on by her fear. Tears fell from her eyes and she silently begged for her brother. _

"_You have no idea how delicious you smell, I can't wait to get a taste of you. Fear…innocence…so ripe for the picking…" he closed his eyes and ripped off the clothes on his chest._

_Trinity watched on in horror as the man began to transform. Hands extended, claws came out and she watched as his face morphed resembling that of a wolf. She whimpered as the animal's eyes snapped open and stared right at her. Pure hunger radiated off the animal. _

"_Oh god…please…" Trinity sobbed moving back, unable to keep the tears from flowing. "Please.…Jamie...help!"_

_The animal growled almost as if he was laughing at her. Stepping closer, she could smell the dirty fur and the sweat. Her stomach churned, threatening to upload the contents onto the ground before. _

"_Jamie!"_

"Get down!"

The words cut through her and without a second thought or a moment of hesitation Trinity threw herself to the ground as fast as humanly possible, silently praying. _Our Father, Who art in heaven Hallowed be Thy Name; They kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven…_

She never finished the pray as her ears rang with the deafening sound of bullets whizzing past her and half expected one to hit her or for the lycan to tear her apart from limb to limb. Neither happened. The ringing of bullets creased and only silence was left. The sound of a body collapsing to the ground pricked at her ears and she slowly opened her eyes and turned to look behind her.

Biting down hard on her lip, she stifled a sob and scrambled back from the dead body. Remembering that there was a vampire behind her, she quickly looked up half expecting to see the vampire staring down at her, only to find herself staring at empty space. Breathing heavily through her nose, Trinity dropped her head trying to get herself under control.

-------------------------------------------

"Gabriel! I want Trinity's location ASAP!" Jamie growled through the mic as he ran through the dark tunnels looking for this twin sister.

He should have never pushed her to go out on patrols and should have listened to Jonathan when he said that Trinity needed to do it in her own pace. If anything happened to her he would blame himself. He had promised that nothing would happen, that he would always be there to protect her. He had almost failed once and he had vowed never to do that again. And yet here he was running blind through the tunnels trying to reach her.

Behind him he could hear Cecelia cursing under her breath at Danny's stupidity and their lack of light. Jamie had almost killed Danny with his bare hands when they had discovered they had unintentionally split up. Rational thought had fled his mind at that moment and it had taken Leo, Jonathan and Cecelia to hold him back.

"Trinity! Trinity! I'm coming!" Jamie shouted as he heard bullets through his ear piece.

Images of blood and Trinity laying helpless kept flashing through his mind as he continued to run. Jamie didn't want to think that Trinity was dead or even hanging onto dear life by a thread, because that just wasn't Trinity. Trinity was stubborn and strong despite what she thought.

Please let her be okay, he silently prayed.

"Alright, alright. I got her! Turn left down the next tunnel and than right. She's right there!" Gabriel instructed through the mic.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jamie panted turning sharply around the corner.

Selene ran down the dark tunnels and stopped suddenly when she heard a noise. Hands swiftly moved to the side of her belt as she caught sight of the third lycan. Quickly drawing the silver ninja stars she let them loose watching as they flew with intention towards their target. The lycan growled as the silver cut through his flesh. The vampire didn't wait and took off running at full flight.

The sound of howling could be heard as she continued to run through the tunnels. Stopping she stepped to one of the closed off tunnels and gripped the metal bars straining to hear the noise. It was unmistakable. Howling and snarling. Lycans. She could smell them. A lot of them. A full pack of them.

What in god's name was going on? She wondered as her ears pricked up on movement and quickly took off heading back to mansion.

Turning right, Jamie's breath caught when he saw the body of the dead lycan laying only a few feet away from where Trinity was. His eyes caught sight of a dead man, perhaps a lycan who had yet to transform. The gun Danny had given her was laying a few inches away from her, completely forgotten. Hearing movement Trinity looked up and relief flooded her.

"Jamie," she breathed in relief as her brother picked up and pulled her into a crushing hug, murmuring apologies. He held onto her tightly feeling her body shake against his frame.

Behind them she could hear the others approaching and closed her eyes as the last of the adrenaline ran its course. Stepping back she assured her brother and Cecelia that she was fine.

"I'm okay, really I am," Trinity said gently touching the other woman noticing the concern in the green eyes.

Leo whistled as he stepped around the corner and knelt down beside the dead lycan.

"Nice shootin' Trin," he congratulated the blonde who looked grimly at the body and shook her head.

"I didn't do that," she softly said and turned to look at the other lycan.

"You didn't…?" Cecelia trailed off staring down at the bodies.

"Who did it?" Jamie asked turning to look his sister in the eye.

"A vampire," Trinity replied staring at Danny knowing that he would remember who she was talking about.

"Okay, we gotta get out of here, before we run into more trouble," Jonathan said looking at the dead bodies.

"Wait there's…is he carrying anything?" Trinity asked peering cautiously at the transformed lycan, not wanting to get too close to it.

Leo wrinkled his nose and took a closer look. He ignored the smell as he tried to find a weapon. "What am I looking for?"

"A gun."

"I don't see anything."

"They don't usually carry anything once they transform Trin," Jonathan informed the young woman who's brows were creased as if she was in deep thought. She didn't seem to register what he was saying as she continued to stare down at the animal. "Trinity?"

"Huh? Oh right…"

"Everything okay?" Jamie asked looking down at her, his own brows creasing in concern.

"I'm fine," she assured giving him a convincing smile as her mind began to mill over what she had seen in the subway.

-------------------------------------------

The underground of the subway and sewers were the hiding place of the once slaves to the vampires. The lycans crowded in a circle cheering as the two lycans attacked each other both roaring and showing off which was stronger. Blood covered their hairy chests, as one went to slash his claws into the other. Gun shots were suddenly heard, causing everyone to stop and look at the entrance. There stood a dark haired man with a machine gun in one hand. He was their leader, one of the most powerful lycans. And he did not look happy at the events that were taking place.

"You're acting like a pack of rabid dogs!" Lucian yelled his eyes drifting to each member of the pack.

The two in the middle suddenly morphed back to their human forms both breathing heavily, their wounds already starting to heal.

"And that gentlemen simply will not do." Lucian looked at them, his dark eyes wondered over everyone, before continuing to speak, "Not if you expect to defeat the Vampires on their own ground. Not if you expect to survive at all."

His words hung heavy in the air, as the lycans looked at each other knowing every word that their leader had said was true.

"Pierce! Taylor! Put some clothes on will you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. I also forgot to mention that this story is spanned across several days/nights and doesn't follow the movie time line, I thought I'd mention it because somewhere in the future there will be reference to daylight. Didn't want to confuse anyone. This chapter was supposed to be much, much longer like +4000 and I decided to cut it down and make them two separate chapters.

Special shout out to reviewers, thanks for the comments keeps me motivated and lets me know that the story is being well recieved and I hope this chapter (despite being rather short) is enjoyable as the last.

* * *

**Chapter three**

Shifting gears, the vampire pushed her foot down on the accelerator as she raced towards the mansion. Rain was now falling heavily over the city blanketing it in a sheet of cold wetness. The moonlight shone and bounced off the wet roads casting eerie shadows into the night. As she drove closer to her destination Selene pushed a control allowing for the gates that guarded the mansion to open.

Selene pushed the doors open fury radiating from her body as she walked through the entrance of the mansion. Inside the rest of coven stopped what they were doing to see the Death Dealer storm past them with a clear intent written in her eyes. The Aristocrats all watched on with mixed emotions. This was a Death Dealer you didn't mess with. She was Viktor's favorite, his pet and only a fool would try anything.

Storming into training room she dumped the weapon onto the workstation as a black man spun around in surprise.

"We have a serious problem."

The man stared at her for a moment before looking down at the weapon. He could feel her anger coming off of her in waves, something had definitely ticked her off and he didn't necessarily want to be on the receiving end. Picking up the gun, he ejected the mag revealing electric blue ammunition. Brows creased in somewhat fascination. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Fascinating," he murmured and could feel the cold eyes boring into his skull. Clearing his throat, "I'll have to run a few tests. It's definitely irradiated fluid of some sort."

Crossing her arms, Selene leaned against the doorframe. "Ultraviolet ammunition."

Her mind instantly flashed back to the subway where she had seen Rigel burn from the inside out, turning to ash instantly. One shot and they were toast. Literally.

"Daylight harnessed as a weapon…" Kahn began to say before the double doors were burst open once again, this time revealing Kraven and his right hand man Soren. Surrounding them was the regent leader's own security team all armed.

"You expect me to believe a mangy animal came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill vampires?" Kraven spat in disbelief as he looked at Kahn than at Selene.

"No, but I'm betting it's military, something they stole…some sort of high tech tracer round," the black man explained to his temporary leader.

"I don't care where they got these things from! Rigel is dead and Nathaniel could still be out there. Let's gather the Death Dealers and go back," Selene said pushing off against the doorway and looking directly at Kraven.

"No. Absolutely not. Not now, not for some…random incursion. The Awakening is a few days away and this house is in unrest as it is," the man replied firmly ignoring the flash of anger in the brown eyes.

He wasn't going to argue with her about this. His word was finally.

"Random?" Selene asked incredulity. "They opened fire on us in full view of the public. And from what I heard in that tunnel-"

"You said it yourself, you didn't see anything," Kraven cut in and received a hard look from the vampire.

"I know what I heard and I know what my gut tells me. There could be dozens of lycans down there. Who knows, maybe more…hundreds," she argued.

"We've hunted them to the brink of extinction," Kraven pointed out eyes daring her to challenge his word.

Knowing the argument could get ugly and fast, Kahn decided to cut in and put an end to the discussion. He was just sorry that he would be siding with Kraven on the issue.

"Kraven's right Selene," Kahn carefully said choosing his words with care. "There's not been a den of that magnitude for centuries. Not since the days of Lucian-"

"I know that Kahn. But I'd rather you prove me wrong by checking it out," the dark haired beauty replied sounding somewhat urgent.

Sighing Kahn nodded. If it'll ease your mind he thought getting ready to get up only to have Kraven step in once again shaking his head.

"I'll have Soren assemble a search team," he said knowing that if Selene led the team herself, she would surely find the den and destroy the years of careful planning his done. He couldn't allow that to happen. Nothing was going to get in his way when the coven was within his grasp.

"No, I want to lead the team myself," Selene firmly interjected not believing he was passing the task to a man who probably had no idea where to begin to look.

"Absolutely not. Soren will handle it!" Kraven sharply ordered leaving no room for argument. Scoffing he turned to Kahn, "Hundreds? Really?"

"Viktor would believe me."

The comment left Kraven seething as he watched the woman he was infatuated with walk away. Viktor. Oh how he hated the man. Erika stepped forward placing herself in the path of Selene blocking Kraven off. Leaning forward, she gently reached up to touch his collar drawing his attention.

Behind her, Soren's lips twitched in amusement as the blonde sly slid up against his master. Erika was and always will be Kraven's greatest admirer and it humored Soren to see the lengths the woman would go to have his attention. His master wasn't blind to it, he was smart and conniving using Erika's devotion and loyalty to his advantage.

"I would never treat you like that," she softly said looking up at with pure adoration.

Tilting her chin upwards he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I know. Now run along and make sure she's ready for the Amelia's convey."

----------------------------------------------

"What happened out there Danny?" Jonathan questioned his old friend as they stood in the cold outside the warehouse they all called home.

Jonathan was a 6'2" ex-Marine soldier now turned demon hunter. He had kept his hair from growing out and continued with the traditional buzz cut that he first got when he joined the Marines. He had pale grey eyes and long, crocked nose that had been broken far too many times.

He had lost his men during an attack by Renegade vampires during his last deploy. The government had turned him away stating that his claims were outrageous and ridiculous. Creatures such as vampires and werewolves were stories used to scare little children who didn't listen to their parents.

He had great respect from the team and was regarded in many ways as their leader. A broken marriage and an estranged daughter, Jonathan was a man who had once had everything before throwing it away to protect the innocent from evil that hunted them at night. Inside the warehouse was the people he had came to care about, in some ways they had became a family and there was perhaps an unspoken rule , an unwritten need to protect each other. And no matter how hard Jonathan tried, he was to them a father figure.

The shorter man sighed and rubbed his face not really knowing what to tell the man. He didn't really know what happened out there tonight, all he did know was that things got out of hand really quickly.

"It was a routine patrol Jon. Nothing ever happens in the subway, you know that. That's why I took her there. I saw two lycans they were tracking a human," Danny explained as Jonathan looked sharply at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. They engaged in a public shoot out with the vampires, they don't do that for food Jon," Danny said lighting his cigarette.

Despite having earned his medical degree through the Marines and Danny was the resident doctor in the team. He had dark eyes and stood at 5'6'' with a medium build. A black bandana was constantly worn to cover his hair. He too, much like Jonathan was a trained fighter.

Jonathan rubbed his chin trying to decide what to do. If what Danny was saying was true than they had a serious problem and they needed to figure what the lycans wanted from the man.

"Are you sure he wasn't a lycan?"

"He was too clean cut and besides the vampires would have been shooting him. The guy's not a lycan."

"Alright, I'm going to have Gabriel check out security footage," Jonathan said coming to a decision and pushed the beat up door open, letting light stream out onto the dark docks.

Danny just nodded and continued to stare out into the starless night, listening to the water gently crash against the docks. The door behind closed, cutting the light and letting darkness take over again. The only light source was the small amber flame on the tip of his cigarette.

"Gabriel! I want security footage of the subway. Find out who the lycans were tracking. I want a name and an address," Jonathan demanded walking up the stairs to the computer expert who was busy fiddling around with a rubric cube.

"Sure thing boss," the young black man replied tossing the colored toy aside and swiveling his chair back to face the various monitors that surrounded him.

"Let's see what we have…" Gabriel murmured to himself as he went through each frame stopping when he caught sight of the two lycans and strained to see who they were tracking. It wasn't until he caught sight of the bedraggled man that he realized.

"I think this is him," Gabriel announced.

Doubling clicking and enhancing the image, he pulled it up onto the large monitor for Jonathan to see. Pale grey eyes took in the image of the face almost as if he was burning it to memory. They traveled down his face before catching sight of something hanging around his neck.

"What's hanging around his neck?"

"Hmm…good question."

After a moment of clicking and typing, a new image was brought up along side the black and white face.

"Hospital ID. Michael Corvin," Gabriel read out aloud.

"This is the guy the lycans were after?" Leo asked arching eyebrow as he peered at the large monitor.

"I want details Gabriel."

"Working on it boss," came the distracted reply as the computer searched through the database. "Okay we know his name; he's a medical intern at a local hospital. 32 years old, moved here from the US for unknown reasons. No prior record or convictions, all in all his a model citizen. And I have his address," Gabriel informed swiveling his chair around to face them.

"Call everybody up."

----------------------------------------------

Selene stood in the cold staring at the tomb where Viktor laid inhibition. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind too fast for her to mill over them. She had a habit of standing there for hours on ends brooding as Erika called it. Suddenly her mind flashed to pair of warm blue eyes and blonde hair. The woman from the subway. There was no denying the fact that she was a human, a human who knew of their existence. It was against the law everybody knew that and yet somehow the human knew.

Her ears pricked up on the soft footsteps and with the slight tilt of the head, Selene caught the scent of perfume in the air. Without turning she knew instantly who was standing beside her.

"It's a waste of time you know," Erika softly said standing beside the Death Dealer as if they were somehow having a normal conversation.

"What is?" Selene barely acknowledged her existence.

The blonde vampire seemed to be following her everywhere. It amused her how much the blonde despised her for having Kraven's attention. It wasn't like she actually wanted it. Hell Erika could have him for she cared.

"I doubt that Viktor would want you freezing in here staring at his tomb for hours," the blonde remarked turning to face the dark haired beauty.

"No, he'd want every Death Dealer out there scouring every inch of the city," Selene replied, her lips curling in somewhat disgust, "Kraven. I'll never understand why Viktor left him in charge. He's a bureaucrat, not a warrior."

"We need to get you ready," Erika said drawing Selene's attention away from the tomb.

A look of slight confusion settled on the pale face. "'For what?"

"The party. Amelia's envoy will be here any minute," Erika replied as she turned to walk out.

Brows creased before she rolled her eyes. She was never one to attend parties. Call her antisocial but she would rather hunt lycans than endure hours of pointless conversations.

"Of course, how could I forget?" she muttered to herself taking once last look at the tomb before trailing after the other vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. This chapter doesn't exactly follow the movie so some scenes will be different. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter four:**

"Oh yes…you should definitely wear this one," Erika said walking into the room and modeled in front of Selene's full length mirror.

The other vampire barely looked up from the laptop, too engrossed with the images Rigel had captured with the camera. Clicking on an image she pulled it up and enlarged it. Brown eyes instantly landed on the two lycans and followed their line of sight before they drifted few down until she caught sight of the young man from the subway.

The mark.

"They were after you…," she softly said and felt a shadow pass over her. She cursed inwardly as she looked up to see Erika had wondered over looking curious and intrigued.

"He's attractive for a human," Erika smirked as they both stared at the image however Selene caught sight of familiar eyes staring back at her just behind the two lycans.

"Who's attractive?" an icy voice asked causing Erika to jerk upright at the familiar voice.

Kraven stood there looking at the pair of them, his mind milling over what he had heard before dismissing the blonde. Erika hurriedly walked out closing the door firmly shut behind her.

"I planned to have you at my side this evening," Kraven declared revealing his intentions to the dark haired vampire as he stood by the window and stared out into the night.

He had been chasing after Selene for long than he could remember and so far everything he had tried had failed. She was one of a kind and he would have her if it was the last thing he ever did. He just needed to show her that they belonged together.

"Take Erika, she's dying to be at your side," came the sarcastic reply causing him to look at her with semi annoyance.

"If you ask me, you take this warrior business far too seriously. You can't undo the past, no matter how many you kill. And besides…what's the point of being immortal if you deny yourself life's simple pleasures?" He asked leaning forward to whisper into her ear.

She clutched her jaw as she heard him inhale her scent and decided to ignore his words.

"Do you see this human?"

"What of him?" Kraven asked drawing back with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think the lycans-"

Selene never got to finish her sentence as the dogs outside began to bark, signaling the arrival of Amelia's envoy. Turning sharply he looked out the window to see a black limo pulling up the driveway.

"Put something elegant on and be quick about it," Kraven instructed ignoring whatever it was she was going to say and started for the door.

"Kraven I'm serious, I think they were following him."

"Other than food, why would lycan's stalk a human?" Kraven asked turning to look at her in somewhat irritation.

"Than explain to me why humans seem to know of our existence," Selene snapped brown eyes glaring back at the man who was stopped in his track once again.

"That's a ridiculous notion Selene. It's against the law, you know that."

She did. She knew the coven's laws like the back of her own hand. But it didn't explain how the humans seemed to know of their existence. Frustrated by the lack of answers she stared at the screen. She would find the truth whether Kraven liked it or not.

--------------------------------------------

Jonathan scooped up the remote control for their TV briefing system, punching a button and revealing the image of the man the lycans were tracking.

"Is that him?" Leo asked leaning an elbow onto the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hands as he stared at the picture.

Leo was a clean cut, attractive young man with bright green eyes and dark hair that stood up. He was an ex-SWAT sniper and a highly skilled one at that. He had yet to miss a target and excelled at darts. Only a fool would challenge him. The man had one of the sharpest eyes Trinity had ever seen and it took a lot before he cracked under pressure. He was loyal and a very honorable man who always kept his word.

"His name is Michael Corvin," Danny revealed to the group reading from the printed information Gabriel had given them all.

Danny had earned his medical degree through the Marines and was the resident doctor in the team. He had dark eyes and stood at 5'6'' with a medium build. A black bandana was constantly worn to cover his hair. He too, much like Jonathan was a trained fighter.

"An American medical intern in case any of you were wondering what he does," Gabriel filled in.

Gabriel was the youngest member of the group and would be turning twenty in a few months. He was naturally a fun loving person who loved to pull a prank or two on his friends however underneath the joking exterior was a keen intelligence. He was the computer technician and communication expert in the team.

"Married? Children?" Jamie asked quirking an eyebrow at the computer expert who shook his head.

James or better known as Jamie was the non-identical twin of Trinity and also happened to be the oldest by exactly one minute. He has light brown hair with hazel eyes, a medium build and stood at 6'2''. He was rather protective of his sister and would do anything to keep her safe and out of harms way. He shares a special bond with Trinity like many twins.

He despised his father for the way he treated them after their mother's death and refuses to ask anything from the man or even knowledge his mere existence. He was tough, loyal and caring and would manipulate and lie if it meant keeping Trinity from trouble.

"Planning to get a little hot and heavy with him are you Jamie?" Cecelia teased causing the young man. She was skilled in both armed and hand to hand combat. Standing at 5'5" she was more than capable at holding her own against a vampire or a lycan. She has green eyes and brown shoulder length hair that is usually tied up doing patrols. The brunette was in love with an oblivious Trinity and is rather protective of the younger woman.

Cecelia has a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later, and to Jonathan's surprise is a brilliant strategist but her strategies usually involve going in with all guns blazing, and is frequently held back by the man and kept on a short leash.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I'm all for you batting for the same team. I mean I'm gay," Cecelia grinned holding her hands up and winked at Trinity who blushed.

Trinity coughed and looked awkwardly around avoiding all eye contact. She didn't want to know who her brother was getting hot and heavy with as Cecelia eloquently put it.

"Come on guys, let's get back on track," Jonathan sternly looked at the pair before turning back to the image.

"Do you have an address?"

Trinity was a shy, awkward child prodigy with no fighting skills however her brilliant mathematical mind immense knowledge of quantum physics, engineering, biochemistry and science, and a natural ability in designing inventions made her an important asset of the team. During high school she suffered serve bullying by her peers and is uncomfortable in large crowds. Instead she prefers the company of her plants and the solitude her lab offers to that of humans.

Despite being a twin, Trinity was nothing like Jamie. Standing only at 5'6'' she had blonde-brunette hair and blue eyes. She believes in doing the right thing and that everyone has good in them. She was affected by the death of her mother and doesn't understand why her father shut them out his life. She seeks out a father figure in Jonathan and views the team as her family.

"Got it right here my little prude," Jamie grinned ruffling Trinity's hair playfully.

"I'm not a prude, I'm just…reserved," Trinity defended herself as her brother turned to look at the others knowingly.

"Prude," they agreed all at once and the scientist huffed and crossed her arms giving them a glare.

"Danny, Cece and Jamie you guys are with me. The rest of you stay here," Jonathan ordered causing both Leo and Rusty to straighten up and stare expectantly at the older man.

Pale gray eyes flicked back and forth, "Leo's in charge."

"W-What?! Oh come on!" Rusty exclaimed as the sniper chuckled and rubbed his knuckles on his shirt.

"We leave in 10!" Jonathan announced to the group.

--------------------------------------------

Lucian stood near the scientist as he inspected the tube of blood. Silently he stirred it and watched to see whether the blood mixed with the clear liquid. It didn't. Another dead end. The gloves were snapped off and tossed aside in the grimy room that barely resembled a laboratory. The scientist picked up a mark and crossed off the name of the large flow chart.

"Any progress?"

Turning around Singe regarded the lycan Elder, "Negative."

Movement from Lucian caused the man to glance over his shoulder. Raze avoided his eyes as he carried one of the bodies and dumped it onto the medical table for the scientist.

"Well?" Lucian demanded impatiently.

"We were ambushed," Raze began staring at his leader before looking away, "Death Dealers. Three of them. There were humans, they shots at us."

Lucian's brows creased as he took the words in. How was it possible that humans know of their existence? Viktor never allowed for any human to know unless they were to be turned. That was the law.

"And the candidate?"

"We lost him."

"You lost him?" Lucian asked wondering if he had heard correctly but the look on the other man's face told he had. Anger began to rise and he tried to remain calm, his plans hinged finding the descendant of Corvin.

Picking up the scissors, Singe cut through the material with ease and signed at the sight of the wounds.

"Look at this mess…Ag rounds, high content. Prevented him from making the change," Singe observed in disgust as he managed to dig out of the bullets. It sizzled and a thin stream of smoke could be seen as he held it up.

"There's no use in digging out the rest. Silver has completely penetrated his organs. Regeneration's impossible at this point," the man informed the leader, turning his gaze to the silver ninja stars that were embedded in the bulking man. "Let's get these out."

"Relax."

A sudden thought entered Lucian's mind as he heard the barely contained growl of pain from his right hand man. Looking carefully at him he spoke, "The vampires didn't realize you were following a human did they Raze?"

"No…I mean I don't think so…" Raze gritted as eyes narrowed and stared intensely at him.

"You don't think so or you don't know?" Lucian asked his lips curling up in anger.

"I'm not sure."

Singe stopped and looked at Raze as the words registered. Daring a glance he saw pure fury in the man's eyes. They had come so far and if the vampires knew than it was only a matter of time before they discovered the truth. Before anyone could say anything the timer went off and Singe stepped over to inspect the beaker of blood. Stirring it he watched as the liquid once again turned red and looked over at the lycan leader.

"Negative…I really must have a look at this Michael."

"Must I do everything myself?" Lucian snapped glancing at the two of them before storming out. Raze glared after the man and in a fit of rage pulled the last ninja star out and dumping it onto the medical tray. He had failed and he knew it.

--------------------------------------------

"What's our plan?" Jamie asked fingers tapping his knee in a nervous habit.

"We get in, we get out."

"Sounds simple enough," Cecelia murmured green eyes focusing on the apartment building.

"Let's show some restraint," Jonathan said turning to look at the brunette, reminding her that they were dealing with a human. There was no need to go in with all guns blazing.

Cecelia just gave him a small smirk and held her hands up. "Whatever you say."

"Let's do this."

They quickly stepped out into the cold night and hurried into the apartment building. Jamie pulled Danny back to have a private word with him.

"Hey, about what happened in the tunnels…I'm sorry man,"" Jamie apologized not wanting to have any bad water running between the two. Danny had always been a good friend and in an irrational moment he had blamed him for losing Trinity.

"It's okay Jamie. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing," Danny replied.

"You know I have you back right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on you two!" Cecelia hissed waving at them as she held the door open for them.

Dressed in all black, the four of them walked quickly up the flight of stairs and turned down one of the many hallways. The room was at the end of the hall near a small window that over looked the street. Danny moved to the window and stared outside as he heard Jonathan knock. Jamie and Cecelia guarded the hallway almost waiting for something to jump out.

There was no answer. Jonathan's brows creased and he pressed his ear against the door. There was no noise. He was tempted to shot the lock off but concluded it would most likely give them unwanted attention from the neighbors. Reach behind his belt, he pulled out a lock pick and quickly set about unlocking the door. Ten seconds later he pushed the door open ushering the others in before carefully closing the door behind them.

"Search the place," Jonathan merely ordered and the trio scattered around the apartment instantly.

--------------------------------------------

Melinda opened her locker and leaned her head against the cool metal frame and closed her eyes. It was only a few hours ago that she was in the corner of the train ducking as bullets were shot. She had no idea what was happening except that Michael had scrambled to save one of the injured commuters and was screaming at her to stay down. The sound of the door opening and closing pulled her back to reality and she glanced over her shoulder sharply only to meet a pair familiar of brown eyes.

A frown formed on her face as she took in the current state of the other intern. Michael looked tired and lost as he made his way to his locker. He stared at her for a moment, his brown eyes moving across her body almost as if searching for any signs of injuries.

"You heading home?" A soft male voice asked causing them both to look over at Adam who stared somewhat intensely at Michael.

Melinda hadn't been aware of the other intern when she had entered the change room. Hurriedly she shoved her coat in and grabbed her things. Her mind was a mess at the moment and she desperately wanted the few hours of sleep before her next shift started.

"Yeah, Nicolas gave me a couple of hours off," Michael replied watching Melinda from the corner of his eyes.

He was concerned about her. She had barely spoken a word to him since the subway, clearly in shock. He wasn't much better himself.

"By the way, he said you did a terrific job tonight with the surgery," Adam acknowledged and Michael wondered for a brief moment whether he was jealous.

He shoved the thought away, and concentrated on gathering his things as Melinda made a beeline for the door. Maybe he could catch up with her before she left.

"Yeah," Michael replied distractingly and hurried made his way to the door as Melinda slipped out.

"Take it easy," Adam called after him watching the other man chase after the doctor.

"Melinda! Melinda, wait!" Michael called after her dodging nurses and patients as he finally made it to the waiting woman.

They stared at each other for a moment and Michael reached out to brush loose strands of hair away from her face. His eyes caught sight of a few stitches just above her eyebrow. Glass from the shattered window, she had told him.

"It's nothing," she said turning away, letting his hand fall from her chin.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Melinda replied looking sharply at him, not wanting him to blame himself for the injury she sustained. "Michael?"

She stared at him watching a mixture of emotions float across his face before he finally nodded. He looked exhausted and beyond confused. Straightening up, she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for what you did today," she whispered drawing back. Taking a deep breath she continued on, "Come on, let me take you back to your apartment you look like you're about to collapse."

--------------------------------------------

No lights were turned on as the quadruple searched the apartment. Jonathan pulled open the draw to the desk and searched for documents or anything useful. A white envelope caught his eye and he emptied the contents, surprised to find that they were photos. Family vacation, a sister or was it a girlfriend? He wondered before tossing them onto the desk.

--------------------------------------------

Selene walked down the hall of the apartment building stopping only when she reached the number 510. Michael's apartment. The hallway was empty. Without a second thought she kicked the door open watching as it violently flew in. Dark eyes adjusted instantly and her senses kicked in suddenly. There was a distinctive smell in the air and her eyes were suddenly drawn to the dark figure by the desk. Instinct seemed to take over and within seconds she had drawn her gun.

Jonathan found himself facing the end of a gun barrel with his hands up in surrender. Cold, brown eyes stared at him before the gun was lowered ever so slightly as confusion floated across the pale face. He was human that she was sure of. She could hear his heart beating against his rib cage almost violently, but it wasn't the only heart beat she could hear. Jonathan caught a flicker of movement and heard the hammer of another gun being drawn back.

"Drop it bitch," Cecelia softly ordered aiming her desert eagle at the back of the vampire's head.

"Cecelia…" Jonathan warned as the vampire continued to stare at him with the gun still raised to his head.

Glancing around he saw Danny and Jamie stepping out of the shadows with their guns aimed at the vampire. She was surrounded. Dark eyes darted to the other two men and immediately recognized one of them from the subway shoot out.

Was the blonde here with him? She wondered as her senses sort to seek the presence of the young woman only to be disappointed.

Before anyone could do anything the sound of the phone ringing caught their attention. It rang a few times before it went straight to the answering machine.

--------------------------------------------

"Do you want to come in?" Michael asked looking across at the beautiful brunette as they walked down the hallway towards his apartment.

"I-"

"I make good coffee," and Melinda couldn't help the smile that touched her lips.

"I need sleep."

"I have a comfortable couch."

"You make all the girls you bring home sleep on the couch Michael?" Melinda teased arching an eyebrow at the intern who laughed.

--------------------------------------------

The sound of floorboards creaking and soft laughter caught all their attention and without a second thought, they all scattered to the shadows of the apartment waiting to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The soft sound of Michael's answering machine going off could be heard as it floated down the hallway. Brows creased in confusion and Michael pushed Melinda behind him as they neared his apartment. Hesitation flooded him when he caught sight of the open door. A hand gripped his arm tightly and he glanced over to meet fearful brown eyes. He placed a finger on his lips before pushing the door back slowly.

"Michael…" Melinda whispered taking in the damage the door had sustained. She jumped, startled by the sound of Adam's voice echoing through the apartment.

There was something about the young woman's voice that caught Jonathan's attention. It was somehow familiar and yet foreign to him. It was too dark to make out the woman's face.

"_Hey Michael, its Adam. The police were just here looking for you. They think you're involved somehow with the subway shooting. I told them you would never do anything like that, but they're out there looking for you."_

Michael's eyes widened in bewilderment and he heard Melinda gasp behind him.

"Michael we should call-" Melinda never finished what she was saying when her eyes widened in horror and a cry of surprise escaped her as she was knocked aside by an unknown presence that suddenly lunged forward from the shadows, grabbing Michael by the throat and hurling him up against the wall.

"Why are they after you?" Selene demanded forcefully ignoring the movement behind her. Her ears pricked up at the sound of hammers being drawn back and knew without a doubt that guns were pointing at her.

"Drop him or we shoot you," Jonathan calmly stated his red laser pointing at her chest and pale grey eyes meet cold, hard brown ones. A stare down, a clash of wills.

Selene's lips curled and she slammed the man against the wall once again, determined to get answers. Her grip tightened and Michael struggled to break free. A sudden chilling howl echoed through the night and all the occupants in the apartment froze. They all stared up at the ceiling, almost holding their breath as they waited for an attack.

"Shit," Jamie muttered before plaster from the ceiling fell off as something started kicking holes in the roof.

Spinning around Jamie aimed his UZI 9MM at the roof and rapidly fired. Melinda screamed ducking down as plaster rained down around her. Selene dropped Michael and quickly drew her two Berettas firing at the roof. Michael scrambled towards the door grabbing Melinda as they ran out.

"Come on!" He urged her.

Jonathan ran out the apartment chasing after pair only managing to miss them as they entered the elevator. He slammed his fist against the metal doors and cursed. Turning he barreled his way through the emergency exit and ran down the stairs hoping to catch them before the lycans did.

Danny barely stepped out of the apartment and saw three lycans racing towards him. Two were on either side of the walls while one was running along the ceiling. Behind him, Jamie and Cecelia came bursting out of the apartment, guns raised and reloaded. They crunched and aimed as Danny stood between them and fired his Heckler & Koch G36K at the three charging lycans. Silver bullets were unloaded and pierced through the flesh, killing them.

"Move out!" Danny ordered glancing one last time at the vampire that was still shooting at the ceiling as the lycans continued to try and get in.

----------------------------------------

Selene cursed and reloaded her guns, deciding it was time to leave. The hallway was now empty save for the three dead lycans and she ran towards the emergency exit knowing it was the fast way to get to the elevator. Bursting through the door, she could see one of the humans hurrying down the hallway only to stop in his tracks just as two lycans crashed through the windows and charged down the hallway towards them.

"You have got to kidding me," Jonathan muttered raising his Heckler and Koch MP5A2 and firing at the animals.

Bullets whizzed past his ears and he tore his eyes away to glance over his shoulder and saw the vampire behind him, with clear intent in her eyes. She was going to get Michael and nothing was going to stop her. Jonathan's brows creased, he hadn't sensed her behind him and he silently thanked the gods above for being on her side for the moment.

----------------------------------------

In elevator Melinda was freaking out. There was really no other word to describe what she was feeling at the moment. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might jump out of her chest at any moment. Clearly shaken by the events, she looked desperately at Michael.

"Michael what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, I don't know," he replied running a shaking hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do.

His thoughts were all over the place bouncing erratically in his mind. The only thing he did know was that for some reason the woman from the subway shoot out was back again. He recognized her as one of the shooters. What he didn't understand was how it was possible for her to lift him up off the ground and slam him against the wall. It didn't make sense. None of the events made sense.

Melinda jumped startled as she heard gun fire outside the elevator. "Jesus."

"Move back," Michael said making sure the brunette wasn't going to be in harms way.

"We need to call the police-"

"They think I'm involved, we can't call the police!"

"Th-Those people are after you! They're going to kill you!"

Whatever Michael was going to say was cut off by the elevator stopping and the doors suddenly opening. A man looked up and small smile touched his lips as he stared straight at the medical intern.

"Hello Michael," came the soft greeting.

----------------------------------------

Selene unloaded round after round of silver bullets at the two charging lycans. Her ears pricked up on the sound of someone walking down the other end of the hallway towards the elevator. It wasn't the humans from the apartment. They were still making their way down the countless flights of stairs. Lycan, her mind informed her.

Jonathan saw a figure make his way towards the elevator. There was something about the way he dressed and walked that screamed out at the veteran demon hunter. It all pointed to one thing. He was a lycan.

"Shit," he cursed throwing his gun aside and pulling out his side arm, a desert eagle and got ready to fire just as the elevator doors opened.

Selene raised her guns and fired multiple times at the unsuspecting lycan. He turned to face her and Selene felt her breath catch. She recognized the face almost instantly despite the having not seen it in decades. It wasn't possible…_he_ was supposed to be dead.

A scream escaped from the elevator as the lycan was thrown sideways at the impact of the bullets. Jonathan rushed forward just as the emergency door burst open on the other side revealing Danny, Jamie and Cecelia.

----------------------------------------

"Hello Michael," the words were so softly spoken that it sent chills down Michael's spine.

He instinctively stepped forward in from Melinda keeping her out of harms way, acting as a barrier. Behind him, Melinda gripped his biceps swallowing thickly as the man stared intently at Michael. Suddenly the man was thrown sideways as bullets hit him. Melinda screamed as the man fell to the ground and grabbed Michael by the leg.

"Go!" Michael shouted pushing Melinda out of the elevator as he struggled to pull free.

"Melinda!" Michael shouted trying to kick free as he watched one of the attackers grab her and drag her out of the elevator.

"Michael!"

Jonathan rushed forward, seeing Danny grab the woman out of the elevator. His breath caught when he heard Michael scream her name. The name triggered a memory of a young teenager whose eyes once shone with love only to show hate. A black blur rapidly moved past him before he could act and a hand shoot forward.

Michael felt a strong grip on his arm as he was suddenly hauled out of the elevator by a less than impressed vampire. The lycan tried to grab hold only to have a silver bullet cut through his arm and he hissed in pain, glaring up at dark eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" Jamie shouted over his shoulder pushing Michael in the direction of the exit.

"We take my car!" Selene announced once they were all outside the building.

"Ha, fat chance of that happening," Cecelia growled pulling Michael back and away from the vampire.

"We don't have time for this shit," Danny replied looking over his shoulder and pressed his ear piece. "Trinity, get the hummer here!"

"Copy that."

A moment later the hummer came squealing around the corner and the four doors swung open by themselves. Michael stared at the black vehicle with stunned eyes and his mouth hanging unattractively open. Cecelia smirked and gently closed it for him.

"Don't want to be catching any flies now do we?"

"Get in," Danny said pushing the man towards one of the open doors.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael demanded shaking himself free resisting the push and pulled Melinda beside him.

There was no way they were going to get in without any answers.

"Get in if you want to live!" Jonathan barked.

"Dad?" Melinda asked in confusion causing Jonathan to snap his head around to stare at the young woman.

"Dad? You told me your father was _dead_," Michael practically exclaimed looking bewildered.

"You told him I was dead?" Jonathan asked looking offended.

Sure the relationship with her mother had ended on less than friendly terms, but he hadn't expected his own daughter to tell people that he was _dead_. Jonathan had always regretted the way he had left. His brows creased as he stared at the two, trying to figure out what his daughter was doing in Budapest and more importantly with Michael.

Was he her boyfriend? He wondered narrowing his eyes.

"You walked out of my life-"

"We don't have time for this shit," Jamie cut in.

They needed to go before the lycan fully recovered from the gun shots.

"He's right, we need to go," Selene agreed ready to grab Michael only to have a gun drawn on her.

"No way is he going with you," Cecelia replied pointing her Smith and Wesson 4046 at the vampire.

"Well he's not going with you," Selene countered drawing her own weapon.

"Get in the car Melinda," Jonathan practically ordered his daughter who stared back at him like a deficit child. "I'm not arguing with you on this! Get in _now_! You too Michael."

"I want to know what's going on!"

Danny turned his head as he heard a howl and he licked his dry lips. They were out in the open and very exposed.

"Jon…"

"I heard it," Jonathan replied as they all stared around the dark streets trying to pin point where the sound had came from.

Suddenly two lycans burst through the streets heading straight for them. Sharply turning, Selene fired. Jonathan pushed Michael and Melinda into the car just in time to see the other lycan from the elevator step outside the apartment building.

"Get in!" he shouted to the others pulling the hammer back on his gun and covering for Jamie and Cecelia.

"Sadie! We need to get out of here!" Danny shouted at the self automated vehicle.

The car rumbled getting ready to take off when the order came. "On your orders to go."

Jamie reloaded his gun and fired a few more shots at the lycans before jumping into the hummer and slamming the door shut.

"Get in! Get in!" Jonathan ushered pushing both Selene and Cecelia into the car as the two lycans were killed. "Go!"

Selene just managed to climb into the driver's seat as the car took off. The door swung shut almost clipping her leg and she glared at the dashboard. An artificial intelligent car, the first Selene had ever seen.

"We need some distance between us," Selene muttered and she watched the arrow on the speedometer increase by itself.

Michael turned back and stared out the back window, his eyes widening in panic at the sight of the man from the elevator chasing after them.

"Shit, he's catching up!" Michael exclaimed causing heads to whip around and stare out the back window.

Selene gritted her teeth as she looked in the review mirror. Sure enough he was. "Can this thing go any faster?"

"Hey!" the automated voice exclaimed taking offence at being called a 'thing'.

"He's gaining," Jamie told them watching the man get closer and closer.

"Fuck this," Cecelia said, pulling her gun out and firing at the man.

Melinda cried out and Michael pulled her down as the window shattered.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jonathan cursed as the brunette continued to fire at the man.

"I don't see you having any better ideas!" Cecelia snapped quickly reloading only to see the man leap and land on the roof of the car with a loud thud.

"Let me drive," Selene practically ordered, grabbing the steering wheel and stepping down on the accelerator.

"You could have said please," Sadie muttered before handing the controls over to the vampire.

She pulled the steering wheel to the left causing the car to sway sharply in an attempt of throwing the man off.

"Sorry Sadie," Jamie apologized and fired his gun at the roof, knowing that the vehicle wasn't going to be happy.

"What-" Sadie never finished the sentence when a sharp blade pierced through the metal roof.

Lucian growled as he narrowly missed getting a bullet in the head for a second time. Crunching, he flicked his arm out producing a sharp blade and stabbed it through the metal roof of the black hummer. He was going to get Michael one way or another. Pulling his blade out Lucian stabbed again and drew back.

"Fuck! Get him off the roof!" Jamie exclaimed narrowing missing the edge of the blade before it drew back.

Selene turned sharply to the right smirking slightly when she heard the lycan lose footing and slide off to the side of the car. Melinda screamed as a bloody face appeared at the window.

"Shit!" Michael cursed as the man drew back a fist and punched the window causing it to crack.

"Move!" Jonathan shouted pulling the trigger of his gun shattering the glass, causing the lycan to duck and climb back up onto the roof.

Cecelia unloaded a few rounds before the blade pierced the roof this time closer to driver.

"Determined fucker isn't he?" She murmured watching the blade draw back.

Lucian smirked as he drew the blade back he could smell the vampire and knew exactly where she was. Thrusting his blade through the metal he felt the blade cut through flesh and pushed deeper.

Selene cried out as the blade cut deeply through the flesh of her shoulder. Blood spilt from the wound and she gripped the wheel tighter as pain flooded her body. It drew back leaving a trail of blood surrounding the whole in the roof.

Having enough of the lycan, Selene slammed her foot on the brakes causing the lycan to fly off the roof and land with a hard thud in the middle of the road. Swiftly, she shifted the gears and reserved back quickly.

"Hold on," she ordered, shifting gears and revving the engine before pushing own on the accelerator.

The car sped towards the lycan as he slowly got up and looked straight at her, a smile spreading across his face as the car hit him sending flying against the windshield and over the roof. Much to Selene's disappointment, he didn't land under the wheels. But at least there was distance between them.

----------------------------------------

Lucian watched the black hummer speed away into the night. His dark eyes burned with anger at having failed to get Michael. And with the vampire and an unknown human renegade group protecting him, it seemed almost near impossible to get to him. Contracting the blade back up, Lucian pressed his lips together and wiped the blood from his face.

The humans were perhaps a force he didn't expect to encounter. In the distance, he could hear the sirens sounding and knew that it was time to leave. He will get Michael if it was the last thing he ever did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter six:**

"Hey, pull over," Danny instructed eyeing the vampire as she shifted gears. Blood seeped from the deep wound and from where he was sitting, he could tell she was losing a lot and fast.

"Pull over," Danny firmly said getting ready to grab the wheel only to have a hand shoot out and push him back against his seat.

A gun was drawn and aimed at him.

"Back off!"

"Jamie, you might want to get the hell out of the city, the cops are-" Gabriel stopped mid sentence as he stared at the unknown woman driving Sadie through the small screen on the dashboard. "You're not Jamie."

Selene drew her eyes away from the road for a moment to stare at a young black man on the screen. He didn't look too happy to see her wielding a gun at his friend.

"I'm right here man," Jamie answered from the back causing brows to crease.

"What are you doing in the back and more importantly why is there a stranger driving Sadie?"

"Who's driving Sadie?!" a voice asked mystified before the young man was pushed aside and Selene saw blue eyes stare back at her in surprise.

She heard a faint hitch of a breath before a soft word were spoken, "You."

"What's going on Gabriel?" Jonathan asked pressing forward.

"Cops, a lot them. They're headed for Michael's apartment."

"Cops? Great," Michael muttered shaking his head trying to understand everything that had happened.

Selene blinked a few times trying to clear her vision as she continued to drive. She felt herself sway and creased her brows forcing herself to concentrate. The conversation seemed to wash over her as she zoned in and out. She had lost too much blood. Selene desperately tried to keep her eyes as darkness began to creep in and take over her.

"Fuck!" Danny exclaimed seeing the vampire lose consciousness and the car suddenly lost control.

He reached over and grabbed the steering wheel as the occupants tried to grab onto anything to keep them being toss aside.

"Sadie!" Cecelia shouted at the car as it gained back control and quickly pulled to stop a few miles away from the apartment.

The doors to the car opened and the occupants shakily stepped out. Danny hurried over to the driver side and pulled the door open, catching the unconscious vampire before she hit the ground head first. Jamie stepped out and looked at the damage practically wincing at the sight of the vehicle.

Boy was Trinity going to be pissed, he thought taking in the shattered windows, the cracked windshield, the holes in the roof and the dint on the bonnet.

He turned and glared Cecelia who stepped out of the vehicle. "What the hell was that back there?"

"What?" she asked tilting her head to the side looking somewhat confused.

"You almost killed us but shooting the window to pieces!" Jamie growled.

"I was doing my job," Cecelia replied narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Your job doesn't include trying to get us all killed!"

"Jon, we need to get her back to base, she's lost a lot of blood," Danny said looking up at the leader.

"We're not taking her back," Cecelia firmly objected eyeing the unconscious vampire with hate.

"What? You can't just leave her here," Michael cut in looking in disbelief at the woman who glared at him.

"We can and we are. You don't know what she is."

"S-She saved our lives!" Melinda argued, "They could come back for her."

"Good riddance than," Cecelia causally replied with a shrug.

She didn't care what happened to the vampire personally. If the lycans came back for her than it was totally okay with her, it meant one less vampire to kill.

"You're kidding me right? Danny spat staring bewildered at Cecelia.

He knew she hated the creatures, especially the vampires but he didn't think she was that heartless to leave an unconscious woman, regardless whether she was a vampire or not after saving their lives.

"She's a vampire! We kill their kind! We don't save them!"

"Jamie, she saved my life," Trinity's soft voice floated through the mics and Cecelia gritted teeth upon hearing the words and glared down at the vampire. Without thinking she drew her weapon prepared to kill her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my job. If you're not going to leave her than I'm going to kill her," she angrily replied.

"You're not killing her," he firmly said earning a heated glare from the brunette.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Put it away Cecelia," Jonathan slowly ordered.

"One good deed doesn't make her a freakin' hero!"

"She saved Trinity, she's in my good books," Jamie voiced his opinion, staring down at the pale woman.

He may not like vampires hell he didn't even like lycans, but this one had saved his sister's life. He owed her whether she knew it or not. He stepped in front of Danny blocking Cecelia's path. She shook her head and lowered her gun in disgust.

"Get her into the car Danny. I want to be as far from here as possible," Jonathan ordered staring down Cecelia, almost daring her to disobey him.

Cecelia curled her lips in rage lowering her gun and stormed off to the hummer.

"Get into the car Melinda, you too Michael."

"We're not going anywhere, until you tell us what's going on," Michael flatly informed the older man. He didn't care if the man was Melinda's father or not, they deserved answers.

"I'll give you the answers you want Michael, once we're safe," Jonathan lied. He didn't want to inform them that he had no idea why the vampire or the lycans were targeting him.

Michael stared at him for a moment torn between getting into the car and calling the police. Finally he stepped into the hummer, sliding in to sit next to Melinda not knowing whether he was in the right frame of mind. His rational side screamed at him to get as far away from these people as possible, but the other side told him that these were the people who held the answers.

----------------------------------------------

Gabriel eyed the monitor as the black hummer pulled up outside the warehouse before it drove inside. He was dying of curiosity since he had seen the unfamiliar face driving Sadie, wondering who she was and what she was doing with them. It only intensified when he saw a flash of recognition on Trinity's face and when he questioned her he received a mumbled answer only picking up on the word 'vampire'. Gabriel was buzzing with excitement at the fact that not only had the others escaped the confrontation but they came back with Michael.

Tossing the headphones aside he hurried to railings just in time to see Danny hurry out, carrying an unconscious woman in his arms and heading straight for the infirmary. Brown eyes moved across to Sadie as more doors opened revealing two more strangers. Immediately he recognized the man as Michael Corvin, however his brows creased in slight confusion and curiosity as he tried to place a name on the brunette next to him.

He was sure Michael wasn't married. Perhaps it was his girlfriend? Leaning forward he noticed she had a rather striking resemblance to someone he knew. In his mind, he milled through the countless faces and names trying to figure it out. Gabriel's attention was torn away from the pair when a pair of hands gripped the railing beside him. Looking up, he saw Trinity staring down with a perplexed expression printed on her face.

He watched as blue eyes quickly scanned the faces down below, almost as if she was searching for someone in particular. Gabriel's eyes were drawn to the scientist's fingers as they clenched and unclenched at the railing, before looking down at the group.

"Who are you looking for?" Gabriel said trying to sound casual and not curious.

A pink tinge colored her cheeks at being caught out and he was rewarded with a shrug.

"No one," Trinity lied refusing to meet his eyes.

After pushing aside Gabriel to see who had been driving Sadie, she was surprised to see the woman from the subway. She had felt her breath catch when those same intense brown eyes stared back at her. The vampire had the same intense focus about her however Trinity could make out the hint of anger in her eyes.

Now standing beside her, Gabriel tilted his head and silently regarded her. It didn't take a fool to know that she was lying. Trinity was by no means a good liar. So it made him wonder why she was lying to him. He figured she was either searching for Jamie or the vampire and he had a hunch that it was the latter.

"Don't look at me like that," Trinity said cutting into his thoughts and he merely arched an eyebrow at her.

"Like what?"

"Like…you're trying to figure me out," Trinity replied this time allowing her eyes to land on him.

"No one can figure you out Trinity," Gabriel pointed out and pressed on, "Danny's taken her down to the infirmary."

"Who?" Trinity asked and he wondered if she was being serious or not.

"You know who," he said watching her swallow and step back from the railing. "Are you going to tell me how you know her?"

"I already did," Trinity insisted this time staring straight at him.

"Trin…"

"I'm going to see if Danny needs help," the scientist said ending the discussion and hurrying off before he could get another word in.

----------------------------------------------

Cecelia was furious as she stepped out of the hummer and slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe Danny had actually wanted to take the vampire back to the warehouse with them and felt betrayed that Jonathan had actually agreed with him. They killed their kind and had never made an exception, so why change now? She didn't understand it. She couldn't believe they were arguing over a _vampire_, the thought alone made her scold in disgust.

Walking into the training room she dumped the weapons onto Rusty's workstation, startling the man and earning a scold. He didn't look happy at being interrupted and Cecelia could careless at the moment.

"Careful," he reprimanded earning glare from the woman.

"I need to hit something."

"Well it's not going to be me," Rusty stated throwing her some boxing tape.

He didn't know why the ex-mercenary demon hunter was in such a fool mood, but what he did know was that he didn't want to be on the receiving end. His brows creased as he watched her shrug off her leather jacket and tape her hands.

Had the mission gone sour? Did they run into trouble? He wondered.

Tossing the tape aside Cecelia took a swing at the boxing bag and began to work her frustrations and anger out. Her lips curled in anger and disgust as thoughts of the vampire flooded her mind.

It was going to be a long workout, Rusty observed with a shake of his head.

----------------------------------------------

Jonathan got out of the car and pulled the door open allowing his daughter and Michael to step out. Cecelia slammed the door shut and stormed off in a fit of anger. He pressed his lips together not impressed by his young charge and her attitude. However he would deal with her later. He had more pressing concerns to worry about.

"Hey boss," Leo greeted coming down the stairs with an oil greased rag in his hands. Already sharp green eyes picked up on two new additions to the group. He recognized Michael from the photo but not the woman with him. He was sure he heard Gabriel tell them that he wasn't married.

Perhaps it was his girlfriend? Or sister? His mind supplied.

"Leo, I need you to go help Danny with our 'special' guest," Jonathan informed the sniper.

Leo's brows creased not understanding before it clicked in his mind. The unconscious woman. Was she…? They stared at each for a moment. Leo trying to read the older man's eyes before finally nodding satisfied with the silent answer he received.

"On it boss."

"I better go and inform Trin about Sadie," Jamie reluctantly said clearly not looking forward to explaining to his sister why her beloved invention needed a new makeover.

"Michael. Melinda. Please follow me," Jonathan instructed leading them up the stairs to the small conference room where they could talk privately. He pressed his hand against the small panel by the door. It slid open and he waved at them to take a seat.

"Why are we here?" Michael flatly asked taking a seat, looking impatient as he waited for an answer.

"Because it's safe here. You're being hunted by lycans," Jonathan answered earning looks of confusion.

"Lycans?" Michael arched an eyebrow.

"Werewolves."

Silence.

"Mother was right, you are crazy," Melinda replied shaking her head, not believing a word her father said.

Jonathan pressed his lips together and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course his ex-wife would say that about him.

"I'm not crazy. I know it's hard to believe but werewolves and vampires do exist. They've lived beside humans for centuries. And like all species on earth, they need food to sustain life. For vampires they need blood and for lycans they need flesh. We are their food whether you want to believe that or not."

"This is ridiculous," Michael said running a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't know whether to believe the man or not. "If they exist than why are we finding out about them now?"

"Because the government has been trying to hide their existence for years," Jonathan bitterly informed.

"A conspiracy?"

"Call it whatever you want."

"So if I get bitten, I would turn into…" Michael trailed off with a wave of his hand.

"Possibly. The stories of vampires and werewolves are not 100% accurate. From what we know, both are caused by mutating viruses and not all humans survive a bite from either one. Survival of the fittest I suppose," Jonathan explained.

"They're a myth," Melinda scoffed remembering the stories from her childhood.

"They're not. They're very real. That man from the elevator, no human can possibly survive that. You saw it with your own eyes. Do you remember the two 'animals' that attacked us outside the apartment? Werewolves," Jonathan stated giving her facts to make her realize that the creatures did in fact exist and were very real.

"How did you kill them?" Michael asked looking curious.

"Lycans aren't fans of silver."

"And the vampires?"

"Sunlight."

"I'm guessing they're a lot strong than the average human."

"That's correct. Vampires have super strengths, speed, reflexes, agility, heightened senses and rapid healing. Lycans too have super strengths, senses, speed and regenerative abilities that surpass the vampires."

"So what do they want from me? I'm a human."

"I don't know," Jonathan honestly answered and Michael narrowed his eyes.

"You said you'll give me answers."

"I have."

"Tell me why they're after me," Michael demanded.

"I don't know why they're after you. I'm sorry that I can't answer that yet."

"Yet?" Melinda arched an eyebrow.

"The woman who attacked you in your apartment, she's a vampire. Once she regains consciousness, I'm hoping she could provide us with some answers," Jonathan informed them.

----------------------------------------------

Trinity tilted her head as she observed the unconscious woman that lay before her. She was willing to bet that she felt as cold as she looked. Pale skin shone under the lights in the medical infirmary and she wondered briefly whether she had ever seen the sunlight and felt its warmth. Blue eyes traveled down to the exposed shoulders, lightly tracing the bandage Danny had applied where a red stain was evident. They had removed her leather coat and Jamie had taken her weapons promising to keep them safe until she woke up.

They were all a little uneasy by the presence of a vampire and Leo had decided the best way to keep everyone safe was to cuff her to the medical bed until she regained consciousness.

Being this close to a vampire for the first time, Trinity couldn't help but admire her flawless skin or her toned body. She looked completely at peace almost as if she was human. Trinity knew better than to think that. She had seen first hand what this vampire was capable of doing. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine.

Behind her, she could hear the soft murmurings of Jamie, Danny and Leo as they updated the sniper on the situation they found themselves in. Reaching out Trinity gently touched the pale cheek feeling the coldness seek through her fingertip and suddenly blue eyes widened as brown ones fluttered open.

----------------------------------------------

Selene swam through the darkness that surrounded her. Her nose tingled with the scent of jasmine and she pushed her way through following it. Other senses began to awaken and her ears pricked up on the soft sound of male voices. Her brows creased ever so slightly as she concentrated trying to recognizing them. Heart beats thudded loudly and the smell of human entered her. A sudden sense of warmth flooded her body and it immediately reacted hungrily eating it up and leaving her craving for more.

Brown eyes snapped open only to flutter shut as they were met by blue ones and the unmistakable sound of a startled gasp reached her ears. The lost of warmth disappeared leaving her feeling cold and alone. She blinked several times hoping to get the blinding harsh lights to stop hurting her suddenly sensitive eyes. She pushed herself into a sitting position only to find her wrist restricted in movement. The unmistakable sound of metal clashing against metal hit echoed around the room and heavy footsteps reached her ears.

Eyes were drawn away from the blonde-brunette to see three men hurry inside. The blonde-brunette was suddenly pulled away from her side and pushed behind one of the two men as if to shield her from harms way. They feared her.

"Where am I?" Selene found herself asking as her eyes darted around the medical infirmary assessing the situation she was in.

"You're safe," a clean-cut, green eyed man assured and pointed to himself, "I'm Leo."

Brown bottomless eyes roamed over him giving him the once over. He was attractive man with a dark hair that stood on its ends and had a medium build. Selene didn't doubt for a minute that Leo was a ladies man.

"Selene."

Nodding Leo glanced over his shoulders at the others, "This is Danny, Jamie and Trinity."

Her eyes moved across each individual and only stopping when they landed on the blonde-brunette. Leo had said her name was Trinity. The name rolled around in her mind and she found that she liked it. It suited her. She looked out of place amongst the group of Renegades and certainly didn't display the open hostility she experienced from her friends. What the woman did display was nervousness and awkwardness, and it showed with the way she fidgeted under her gaze refusing to meet her eye.

Jamie narrowed his eyes and glared at the vampire watching her stare intensely at his sister. He didn't like the way she was looking at her, like she was some meal. She may have saved Trinity but Jamie wouldn't hesitate to kill Selene if she made a move to harm her.

Selene felt her lips twitch ever so slightly as she pushed down the urge to smirk at the heated glare she was getting from Jamie. He didn't like the way she was staring at Trinity. Were they lovers? Best friends? Or perhaps family? Whatever their relationship was Selene could see Jamie stake his claim on her as he stepped slightly in front shielding her from her gaze. She recalled the way he had grabbed her and pushed Trinity behind him the moment they all realized she was awake.

"I'm going to tell Jon that she's awake," Jamie informed.

"And Sadie needs my attention." Trinity murmured deciding that her nerves couldn't handle the situation she was in and needed to leave before she combusted into a nervous puddle. And besides she felt guilt for not checking on Sadie when she had first arrived back to the warehouse.

----------------------------------------------

"You didn't tell me she saved your life," Jamie quietly said to his twin as they walked down the hallway.

"I guess I forgot with all the stuff that's been going on," Trinity shrugged glancing across at her brother.

His brows were creased and a she knew he was in deep thought. "Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"Come on Jamie, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No, there isn't anything else."

"Hey," Jamie said catching her wrist before she could storm off, "I'm sorry."

A small sight escaped her and she just nodded. "It's okay."

"I just…I just worry about you and after what happened tonight and everything…I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know and I love you for it," Trinity replied leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for not leaving her behind."

"She saved your life," Jamie simply stated letting go of her wrist, "Sadie's probably waiting for you."

"Play nice," Trinity warned leaving Jamie to venture off to see her beloved invention.

Jamie stared after her and scrubbed his face. Boy it was going to be a long night, he thought pressing his hand on the small panel and stepped inside the small room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. I don't know whether I like the way the conversation went down b/w Selene and Trinity at the end of this chapter, I'm tempted to revise it and re-posting it. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

"What is it exactly that you do?" Michael asked curiously glancing across at the older man.

"Hunt down these creatures and kill them. Like I said they feed on humans. Though, this vampire is different from the ones we usually hunt down," Jonathan replied rubbing his chin as he leaned back.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see the way she was dressed? All that leather and she was carrying weapons on her. We've seen a few of them around over the years. We call them 'Assassins', but we don't know what they do. Perhaps we'll find out."

"So you're like a vampire slayer or something?"

"We prefer demon hunter."

Three heads turned as the door slid open to reveal Jamie.

"She's awake, Jon," he informed the older man.

"Alright, Jamie I want you to give Michael and Melinda some suitable quarters," Jonathan ordered and turned to look at the pair, "You are staying aren't you?"

Michael glanced at Melinda unsure whether to trust her estranged father who happened to kidnap them in the middle of a raid. It was a bizarre situation for the both of them. It had been over two hours ago that they had planned to crash at his apartment, both needing some comfort after the events in the subway. Now they found themselves held hostage and running for their lives as creatures of the night came after them.

Michael felt a sudden sense of guilt crash over him. He had unintentionally dragged Melinda into this and if she got killed in the crossfire he would blame himself. He was certainly no match for the vampires or the lycans, and he would use as much help as he could get, especially if that meant keeping Melinda safe.

"Yes," Michael answered for the both of them watching as Melinda's shoulders tensed.

"Good. Jamie will take you to some spare quarters," Jonathan said turning to leave only to lean in to whisper into Jamie's ear as he passed by, "Make sure they're separate quarters."

This was his baby girl after all.

"Got it Jon," Jamie replied taking note of the serious fatherly look on the man's face and almost felt sorry for Michael.

----------------------------------------------

The sound of the slide door opening and closing caught Selene's attention. She glanced up to see the tall man from Michael's apartment staring intently back at her. This was a strange situation Selene found herself in. Questions were flying around in her mind all desperately wanting to be answered. But first she wanted the damn cuffs to be unlocked.

Rising her wrist she looked up expectantly at the man. "Are you going to un cuff me?"

"Ah…let's keep those on for a moment," Jonathan hesitatingly answered as he received apprehensive looks from his two friends.

The glare sent his way threatened to burn his skin off and he had to keep from shuddering. Jonathan was never a man to falter under a woman's gaze but there was something about _this_ woman standing in front of him that made him hesitant. Perhaps it had to do with the coldness that radiated off her or her already chilled eyes that turned glacial when the words left his mouth.

"I'm not going to kill you," Selene gritted her teeth feeling slightly frustrated at being cuffed.

"Says the vampire," Danny murmured.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already," Selene pointed out.

"Let's leave them on for the moment," Jonathan cut in with authority before continuing on, "My name's Jonathan."

"Selene."

"How's your shoulder?" Jonathan asked eyes darting down to the bandaged shoulder.

"It's fine," Selene replied knowing that the wound would have fully healed by now. "What am I doing here?"

Danny's brows creased together and crossed his arms, "Contrary to belief we aren't that heartless to leave an unconscious woman on the side of the road. You saved one of our own we're just returning the favor."

"Is that all?" Selene asked tilting her head to the side as she observed them, trying to understand their motives.

Her mind flashed back to the apartment. They weren't too keen to see her there and she was pretty sure one of them wanted to blow her brains out. So what's changed?

"We're on the same team," Jonathan said.

"I doubt that."

"I know you have unanswered questions just like we do and they all involve Michael don't they?"

"Not all." Selene replied, "How do you know of our existence?"

"Encountered a few of your kind over the years."

"So you hunt us down?"

"We hunt down vampires and lycans that prowl the streets looking for a meal. We protect the innocent from your kind."

"You think I feed on humans?"

"All you do."

"You've been misled. Only renegades feed on humans, they're cast out from the coven because they can't abide by the laws. It's forbidden to feed on humans. Those that are caught are punished by death," Selene corrected as the three men stood perplexed as they tried to wrap their heads around what they had just been told.

Their entire beliefs about the Immortal were being questioned. They had always assumed that all vampires fed on humans and yet this vampire was telling them that not all did. Was it possible that she was telling the truth? Had they gotten it wrong over the years?

"You're telling me you don't feed on humans? You don't find us…" Leo trailed off with a wave of his hands.

"No, we don't. We drink cloned blood, produced by-"

"Ziodex Industries," Danny cut in earning three strange looks and shrugged, "Trinity's been raving about it for the past two years, haven't you been listening?"

"Never mind," Jonathan said sternly and nodded for the vampire to continue.

"We own it. Just telling you this would lead to my death if the Elders' found out."

"What you do you mean?"

"No human is to know of our existence unless we plan to turn them," Selene stated as Leo cringed and rubbed his neck unconsciously.

"Yeah, let's not get too carried away. I heard the viruses you transmit are deadly."

"They are. Most humans die within the first hour after being bitten by an Immortal."

"Wonderful," Leo muttered dryly clearly not entertained by the idea.

"What were you doing at Michael's apartment?"

"Much like you were - trying to find answers," Selene replied and Jonathan let out a soft sigh.

"Do you know why they're after him?"

"No, but I intend to find out."

"I think we need everybody to hear this," Jonathan murmured thoughtful and held his hand out at Leo, indicating that he wanted the keys to the cuffs.

"Jon, are you sure…" Leo hesitatingly began as he dug his hands into his pocket and felt the metal keys. He was still struggling with what Selene had revealed and wasn't sure it was a good idea to un-cuff her and let her roam around the warehouse freely. Leo did know that the others wouldn't be so keen either.

"Give me the keys Leo," Jonathan said as he stared straight into brown bottomless eyes of the vampire, "It'll be…like a test to see if what she says is true."

----------------------------------------------

Confusion and disbelief were printed across the faces mingled with anger and curiosity. The room had seemed large only moments ago now seemed small and held a suffocating presence about it. Tension was high and nerves were less than settled once everyone had discovered that Jonathan had freed the vampire from the cuffs. They all kept their distance too afraid to go near the vampire despite Danny's assurance. It had gotten worse after Jonathan told them what Selene had revealed in the medical infirmary.

Cecelia had mumbled under breath clearly unimpressed by the actions and had demanded to know why the vampire was roaming freely. And it was only than that Jonathan told them what Selene had told Leo, Danny and himself in the medical infirmary.

"You actually expect us to believe that?" Cecelia laughed thinking it was a joke. A sick joke.

But the way Jonathan stared at her, at them, it made her stop suddenly and her brows creased as her mind finally had the chance to absorb the words. Lips curled back and an angry snarl escaped the demon hunter, realizing for the first time that Jonathan was convinced the vampire was telling the truth and from the looks on both Danny and Leo, they too were slowly accepting the blood sucker's words.

"Oh my god…you actually believe her," Cecelia spat is disbelief.

"She hasn't given us a reason not to," Leo pointed out much to Cecelia's disgust.

"You're kidding me right? Being a vampire isn't enough reason?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already," Selene simply stated earning a murderous glare from the brunette.

The cold tone in which she said it, sent a shiver down Trinity's spine as she recalled what she had done to the two lycans down in the tunnels mere hours ago.

"I'd like to see that happen," Cecelia growled.

"Whether you like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that's been raging on for centuries unseen to the human eye. A blood feud between vampires and lycans. Werewolves. You've been hunting renegades from both sides. The vampires you hunt feed on humans."

"You're all the same!"

"Okay, time out!" Jonathan loudly cut in trying to regain some control before Cecelia decided to jump across the table and strangle the other woman with her bare hands. He doubted that Cecelia would get the chance but he didn't want to risk it.

"And all this time we've thought it was a tuff war between the two species, instead you're both trying to wipe each other out," Rusty said.

"So what the hell do they want from Michael?" Jamie asked pointing his thumb at the medical intern who seemed too stunned to say anything at the moment.

"Have you seen those men before?" Selene questioned as her mind flashed back to the face she had seen at the apartment building. She earned a shake of the head before her gaze flicked across to the young woman sitting beside him. "And you?"

"No. Never."

"Gabriel, I want to know who those men were from the subway. Find out everything," Jonathan ordered the computer tech and turned to Rusty, "See if you can get any Intel from your contacts."

"Sure thing boss," Rusty said hurrying out of the room after Gabriel.

"I need to get back to the mansion," Selene said standing up.

"Daylight is fast approaching, it's best if you stayed and waited until sunset," Jonathan advised ignoring Cecelia's heated glare at the mere suggestion.

----------------------------------------------

Considering the obvious state of chaos her lab was in, Trinity had come to appreciate the constant calmness it provided her. It was a quiet place for her to work and to be able to talk to various creations as well her beloved plants. It had become more than just a place to work. In someway in had turned into her sanctuary, giving her somewhere to collect her thoughts and feelings.

Blue eyes sparkled as she watered her plants all the while quietly talking nonsense to them. They were really good listeners and didn't judge her like humans did. In the background Beethoven was softly playing bringing her a sense of peace after the night she had endured. Sadie had been less than impressed by her treatment the moment she had arrived back at the warehouse and it had taken Trinity more than twenty minutes to get the artificial intelligence to forgive her.

"We should upgrade Sadie. Maybe that'll get her in a better mood. I know how much she hates being remodeled," Trinity murmured to herself as she moved along to the next plant.

Her face lit up at the sight of the jasmine plant and reached out to lift a small branch to her nose. Inhaling deeply she let the wonderful smell invade her. This was her favorite. Drawing back she placed the watering can down and moved to the computer, drawing out the touch screen keyboard. Quickly and efficiently she began to type away.

"We should definitely keep the heat sensors in and made we could add…"

"Beethoven the 5th symptomy," came a soft voice causing Trinity to spin around, hands clutching the watering can tightly before relaxing somewhat upon seeing the familiar face she hadn't expected to see.

"Y-You know Beethoven?" Trinity asked in surprised still clutching the watering can as if her life depended on it. "He's my favorite."

"More or less," Selene vaguely replied. She didn't want to tell the scientist she used the man's statue as a shooting target and if it was her favorite, than Selene was more than inclined not to tell her. Of course that didn't mean she didn't know the classics. She had after all, grown up with these famous gentlemen.

Trinity nervously bit at her lower lip unsure what to say or do next. She didn't know what to do now that the vampire was awake. And the intense, bottomless eyes that were fixated on her only increased her uneasiness. Making small talk with a creature that viewed you as food wasn't something she was completely comfortable with. Hell interacting with people in general was hard for Trinity.

Selene observed the fidgeting woman standing in front of her. She seemed to be averting her gaze not quite wanting to meet her eyes, almost if ready to bolt if she made the slight move. She was nervous around her that much Selene could conclude.

Letting her eyes travel down the slender body, she took in the tanned sun-loved skin and the shoulder length hair. The young woman was beautiful if anything else. Her mind flashed to the underground tunnels and she knew just from looking at her that she was no fighter and certainly didn't fit in with the group that she had encountered at Michael's apartment.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Trinity blurted out suddenly causing the brown eyes to snap back up and saw the hesitation and sorrow written on her face.

Friend? What friend? Selene wondered and it must have shown.

"From the subway…I-I saw him die after he got shot."

Rigel.

She seen many deaths in her time and lost many fellow Death Dealers too. And Selene had learned early on to steel her heart and protect it, knowing that it was the only way to survive. She lived for the kill, for the hunt and in some ways it defined her to a point where Selene saw the lines blur between revenge and protecting the innocent from the animals that rampaged through the night.

"He died doing what he was best at."

A small frown settled on Trinity's face. "It was different."

Selene cast a confused look at the young woman who hurriedly continued on.

"What I mean is his death. There was…a strange blue glow after the bullets hit him."

"UV rounds," Selene supplied remembering what Khan had told her.

"Of course," she breathed before the frown appeared again, "But how did the lycans get their hands on UV rounds? There hasn't been any military project that I know of that would be making UV rounds."

"Lycans don't have the money or the technology to create such a weapon."

"Have you told Jonathan?" Trinity suddenly asked.

"I don't see how-"

"We should tell him, I mean you should tell him. It's important that he knows. Rusty has some contacts in the military and the government, they might know something," Trinity said glancing at the vampire and noticed the strange look printed on her face. "What?"

"You're very different from the others. You don't fit here."

"What?"

"You're not a fighter, clearly that was evident in the tunnels."

"I-I saved your life-"

"I would have killed the lycan without your help just as easily. The others, now they all belong here. You don't belong in this world. You are far kinder to me than they are or anyone really."

"You saved my life and…why shouldn't I be nice to you?" the blonde asked confusion written all over her face.

"Why not indeed," Selene said tilting her head to the side as she regarded the scientist in front of her. There were plenty of reasons Selene could have given her but she didn't. "They don't trust me and they shouldn't. Not all people are decent."

"Everyone is decent-"

"You have a naïve way of looking at the world. If you could see the things I have seen it make you think twice."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Trinity softly asked her head tilting to the side as she stared at the cold and bitter vampire.

"I've already told you, we're at war," Selene answered bluntly hoping it would put an end to the conversation. It always hurt to think of the past.

"You're just following orders?" Trinity scrunched up her face not liking the idea very much. "It sounds…stupid."

Brown eyes stared at her with such intensity that the blonde had to fight the urge to fidget under the gaze. It sent shivers down her spine and she opened her open mouth ready to tell the vampire that she really didn't need to answer her question.

"There was something in the stable…tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother. Or my sister. Their screams woke me. My father died outside, trying to fend them off. I stood at my door about to run to my nieces' room when…twin girls. Barely 6 years old. Butchered like animals."

Selene felt her mind opening up the memories of the past that she had kept locked away. They were there, always on her mind and never out of reach. She relived the nightmare again and again.

"Oh god…" Trinity breathed unable to believe what she was hearing.

"The next thing I knew, I was in his arms. The war had spilled into our house. He'd been tracking the lycans for days. He drove them off and saved me."

"Who?"

"Viktor. The oldest and the strongest of us. That night he made me a vampire. He gave me the strength to avenge my family. Since than, I've never looked back," Selene murmured softly blinking a few times as if to pull herself from the past and back into the present again.

Glancing up blue and brown orbs clashed with a mixture of emotions. It was the first time she caught a glimpse into the dark vampire's soul. Trinity could only imagine the horror of finding her family slaughtered by monsters and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"That's why you hate them…that's why you kill them. When will it stop?"

"You know nothing about this world-"

"You're eradicating an entire species!"

"Aren't you doing the exact same thing?" Selene threw back at her crossing her arms as she glanced coldly at her.

"What we do is different," Trinity argued even though her brows creased at her words, almost as if she was trying to believe what she was saying.

"Oh? Tell me; what's the difference between what I do and what you do?" Selene asked.

The scientist frowned, "We're protecting the innocent-"

"And I'm not?"

"No! You're hunting these…these creatures for revenge! You hate them so much that it defines you! You lost yourself along the way. You find pleasure in killing them, I saw it on your face," Trinity said sounding disgusted and shook her head as she remembered the look on the vampire's face when she killed the lycans in the tunnels.

"You're angry," Selene noted seeing cheeks tinged with pink and blue eyes darkening. The statement seemed to infuriate the blonde even more.

"Of course I'm angry; I don't understand why you do this. You say it's for revenge, but when you 'successfully' eradicate them, what will you fight for than?" Trinity asked feverishly.

"For the same things you do. You may not like my methods but they are effective, our species can not co-exist. Why do you think this war is happening?"

"Who started it?"

"They did. Or at least that's what we've been led to believe. Digging into the past is forbidden," Selene murmured and Trinity got the distinct impression that the vampire was going to disregard the rule.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does.

I forgot to give a bit of a description of what Rusty looks like (oops!) so I'll just add it here. Sorry about that.

_Rusty:_

Ethan otherwise known as Rusty was an arms dealer in the United States before fleeing the country and has vast knowledge in weapons and explosives. Ran into Jonathan in Australia and decided to join his group, claiming that someone needed to make sure they did the job right with the right tools. He was a small man, only standing at a height of 5'5'' and has informants in both the FBI and CIA.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

"Our noble houses may be separated by a great ocean but we are equally committed to the survival of the bloodlines," Dimitri said holding a glass of red liquid in his hand as he stood amongst the coven/ other aristocratic vampires.

"And when Amelia arrives to awaken Marcus in just two days' time, we shall once again be united as a single coven!"

Kraven smiled tightly as Dimitri continued with his speech. He tried to concentrate but his mind kept slipping to Selene who was supposed to be by his side tonight. He tried to hide his annoyance when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Glancing up his eyes meet those of Erika's.

The blonde vampire leaned forward and whispered into his ear, averting her eyes as she caught the furious look on his face.

"We want to thank our hosts for their generous hospitality," Dimitri concluded raising his glass and looking around the large room as Kraven got up and headed upstairs to Selene's room.

He angrily opened the door and stormed into the empty room. His ears picked up on the sound of a car engine and stared out into the wet night.

Damn it Selene, he thought angrily.

-----------------------------------------------------

The click-clack of the computer keys was the only sound save for the scrapping of metal down below in the makeshift garage, and the rhythmic humming of multiple computer monitors that practically lined the length of the one entire wall. The latter of the three sounds had become so familiar to the room's occupant that he no longer paid any attention to the high pitched noise. A pair of fast moving hands suddenly came to a complete standstill above the keyboard putting an end to the clicking sounds as Gabriel stared with defeated eyes at the computer screen.

He had hit yet another dead end. He had been searching through all intelligence agencies databases in hopes of finding something on the men from the subway shooting, only he had came up with nothing. Gabriel was almost certain now that there had to be a paper trail, but he wouldn't be much help in that department.

"Find anything?" Jonathan asked causing the young black man to spin around in his chair and shake his head.

"I've got nothing, which is rather usually in this day and age if you think about it," Gabriel replied. "There's no record, no credit card statement, social security number…nothing. It's like they don't exist. If they have a paper trail, than I can't find it."

"Alright, I want you to keep an eye on things here," Jonathan said flicking his eyes across to the security footage, "Let's hope Rusty's got something we can work with."

"You got it boss."

-----------------------------------------------------

Rusty rubbed his cold hands together in hopes of generating some warmth, before jamming his hands into pockets of his worn out leather jacket. The cold and bitter winter breeze brushed against his rough cheeks and was somewhat grateful for not shaving the nine o'clock shadow. The air surrounding him still smelt fresh of last night's down pour mixed.

The sound of tires crunching on the gravel caught the ex-arms dealer's attention. He turned around to see a black vehicle pull up. The driver side doors opened and out stepped a fit middle aged looking man in a brown trench coat. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and Rusty had no way to tell what the man was thinking or feeling.

"This better be good Rusty," the man said slamming the door closed and made his way over to the dirty blonde haired man.

"You always say the nice things, Agent Campbell," Rusty muttered and earned a grunt.

"You _called _me, or do I have to remind you?"

"Alright, alright. Calm down before you blow an artery. Here," Rusty said handing over a large yellow envelope.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out."

Fingers grasped the envelope before they hastily opened it. Curious dark eyes stared at the man before glancing down at the black and white security photographs. They all seemed to be taken from security footage and blown up. Campbell pressed his lips together as he recognized at least one of them men from the photographs. These were after all the same photos that littered his messy desk back at the agency.

"Where exactly did you get these?"

"My tech hacked into the subway's security footage," Rusty replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Right, I should have known."

"You can't teach old dog new tricks, Campbell," Rusty grinned before looking serious. "What do you know of a military project involving UV bullets?"

Choosing to ignore the comment the FBI agent crinkled his nose, "There isn't one."

"Are you sure? My people are telling me the lycans are using UV rounds to off the vampires."

"That's impossible. Lycans don't have the resources."

"So I've heard."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Campbell asked referring to the photographs.

"Everything you know about them."

There was a moment of silence as Campbell waved his hand indicating for a cigarette. Rusty arched an eyebrow before pulling out his packet and handing one over to the agent. Thin lips wrapped themselves around the cancer causing stick as he inhaled deeply and breathed through his nose, causing smoke to escape just like a dragon.

Campbell couldn't help the gut sinking feeling he got when he stared down at the black and white photographs. In the all years of working on the Vampire/Lycan case for the FBI, he suddenly never felt more nervous. Something was afoot. He could feel it and if Rusty had came to him for Intel, than he knew without a doubt that it was going to get ugly and fast.

"This one," Campbell pointed to the large black man, "His name is Raze or so we're been lead to believe. We don't have much on him but from what we know…he's Lucian's right hand man. He's been sighted on several occasions throughout the city."

"And this one?"

"Calls himself Trix. He's also one of Lucian's most trusted and oldest lieutenants," Campbell explained before flipping to the next photograph, "I don't know who this one is, probably a soldier."

"Who do they work for?"

"They don't work for anyone. These _people_ aren't like your gangs and what not. They're a clan…a pack. One leader…an alpha male."

"Lucian."

"Lucian's been dead for over six centuries! Lycans are rare to encounter these days, what with the vampires hunting them down to the brink of extinction," Campbell said rubbing his chin.

"So if Lucian's dead, than who the hell is giving out orders?" Rusty asked looking somewhat bewildered.

"That's a fucking good question."

-----------------------------------------------------

Trinity rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball with the covers all around her. Blue eyes stared at the wall wide awake and unable to fall sleep. Frustration was starting to seep through her. She really needed her sleep, but her mind kept thinking of what Selene had said.

"_What's the difference between what I do and what you do?"_

Groaning she stretched out and rolled back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to clear her mind. She began to silently count sheep, to only manage to get up to ten before dark eyes and flawless, pale skin invaded her mind once again. Trinity shook her head and rolled her face into the pillow and let out a frustrated cry.

Relenting to the fact that she wouldn't be getting any sleep with the vampire on her mind, she threw the covers back and trudged out of the room, grumbling under her breath.

"Gabriel. Gabriel." Trinity softly called out to the sleeping man and was rewarded with a grunt.

Crinkling her nose, she reached out to shake him, "Gabriel!"

"Wh-Fu-Trinity!" Gabriel practically shouted shooting up from the bed and glared at the blonde who shrunk away looking very apologetic.

"Sorry!" she squeaked watching as he lay back down.

"What are you doing in here?" Gabriel asked sitting up once again and rubbed his eyes.

Gabriel knew he should be used to this by now. Every now and than Trinity would wonder in at an ungodly hour to wake him either to have a heart to heart or to drag him down to the lab where she would spend the next few hours describing her latest invention or discovery. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy these…encounters but he just wished it was at a more reasonable hour. He loved the girl like his sister but sometimes…

"Why do we do this?" Trinity quietly asked causing Gabriel to glance at her, taking in her child like innocence.

"Trin, it's 7.30 in the morning, don't talk in riddles."

"Why do we…hunt them down and kill them?"

"To protect the innocent," Gabriel replied with a yawn before his brows creased, "Why are you asking?"

"No reason."

"Trin…"

"She asked what the difference between what we do and what she does. It just…it just got me thinking," Trinity said with a shrug earning a confused look from the young man. "Selene."

"You were talking to her?" Gabriel all but squeaked.

"So what is the difference?" Trinity asked ignoring his question and staring desperately at him.

She needed to know that what they did was different to what Selene and her kind did. She wanted to believe that they were doing something good by protecting the innocent from the terror of the night. She needed to know that she wasn't like Selene.

"We're not like her," Gabriel suddenly said taking her hands in his and holding them tightly. "We aren't."

"Aren't we? We're killing them off, one by one…how are we not like _her_?"

"Because we're doing it to help people, she's doing it for-"

"Revenge."

"Right. So there's the difference. You are not like her. You are nothing like her. You want to know why? It's because you're kind, you're compassionate and you wouldn't hurt fly. Selene is…she's cold, frigid and heartless," Gabriel firmly stated making sure the blonde heard him. "You are nothing like her."

"Okay," came the soft response.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to get back to sleep. Jessica Alba doesn't wait for anyone."

He received a strange look from the blonde and rolled his eyes. He almost forgot that Trinity's whole life was in the lab. "Don't worry. Just go get some sleep. Even a genius like yourself needs rest."

-----------------------------------------------------

Selene had spent the morning silently milling over last night's events in the dimly lit lab. Dark eyes tracked the movements of the blonde scientist as she moved with ease and a strange calmness that Selene wouldn't normally associate her with. It felt like the blonde was in her own world as she worked on whatever it was she was doing. There was something rather intriguing about the human that caught Selene's attention. She wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was her kindness or her innocence.

She had never in her life met someone quite like her. So passionate and yet so ignorant of the world. It bewildered her. Whilst Trinity was still uneasy about her presence, she wasn't as hostile or apprehensive as the others were. Selene's mind drifted back to last night's conversation.

"_Everyone is decent."_

Those were her words. It was her belief and Trinity had reacted so passionately when Selene had disagreed. In all the years that she had been alive, she had encountered far and few decent people. And this woman was one of them. From the moment she had set eyes on her in the subway, Selene knew that there was something different about her. Honest compassion had shone in those blue eyes last night in a way that no one else had in many years.

"_When you eradicate them, what will you fight for than?"_

The frown deepened on the pale face as the words bounced off the walls of her mind. What will she fight for than? She was following the orders of the Elders. Hunt them down and kill them. There was no room for arguing, for questioning…and yet for some reason Selene felt as if something about this situation wasn't sitting right with her. This…_human_ had managed to make her stop and question her own motives. No one had done that before, hell they've tried but Selene never listened. So why was she listening now?

The moment Trinity had stepped into the lab after dropping off a list of materials for Gabriel to order, she immediately noticed the vampire was silently sitting in the corner in deep thought. Or in Trinity's words, she was brooding. She was still uneasy about being in the warrior's presence but she had successfully managed to ignore the burning gaze that seemed to be locked on her. That was until the silence was broken by the soft words.

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Trinity asked confusingly, glancing up from the monitor.

"You should be in school or in an apartment with a steady nine to five job; instead you live in a run down warehouse fighting renegades."

Trinity shrugged and looked away turning back to the computer as she fidgeted with the pen. She wasn't comfortable talking about herself or about her past. It hurt to be reminded of what she had lost and what she could have had.

"I-I lost my mother when I was young and my father didn't handle her death very well. He could barely look us after wards, especially me. People always said that I looked a lot like her, and I guess I reminded him too much of her. Once we turned sixteen, we left and Jamie quit school to help fund me through university," Trinity quietly revealed.

"One night I got impatient and decided to walk home from the library…it was dark and I was cornered by a man…at least I thought he _was_ man," she said crinkling her nose almost as if the smell of his cigarette was still in the air surrounding her. "…I mean he looked…human."

Trinity suddenly glanced at the vampire with wide, desperate and terrified eyes. Her lips felt dry, her breath hitched and came out in short pants. It was suddenly hard to concentrate and she swallowed thickly as a haunted look spread across her face.

The pit of Selene's stomach dropped and a sickening feeling began to flood her. A sudden onslaught of images invaded her mind at all the possibilities the young woman faced that night.

"H-He was a lycan…and there was nowhere to go. I screamed for Jamie…pleaded with him to let me go. H-He just kept coming closer…the growling and the snarling only grew louder…I could smell the sweat and dirty f-fur. I-I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes and…" Trinity trailed off for a moment, her brows creasing ever so slightly as she concentrated on the memory.

_A loud howl of pain bounced off the walls of the alleyway causing Trinity to snap her eyes open. Her breath caught at the sight of the werewolf hunching over in pain. The werewolf recovered and before Trinity could even shout out a warning, it charged at its attackers. Gun shots rang out through the night and blue eyes watched as the werewolf drop to the ground, dead before he hit it. _

_The sound of her heart beat pounded in her ears as she scrabbled to her feet. Panic began to flood her as the two men glanced at her._

"_Hey-"_

"_S-Stay-"_

"_Hey, hey you're okay. You're okay," one of them said holding his hands up in surrender, trying to calm her down. _

"_We're not going to hurt you-"_

"_Trinity!"_

"_Jamie!" _

"You don't have to-"

"He didn't…you know," Trinity murmured whilst gesturing with her hand, "Jonathan and Danny arrived just in time and…he was dead before he hit the ground," Trinity shuddered and shook her head in hopes of discarding the memory.

Selene inhaled sharply and nodded. An odd feeling of relief flooded her veins upon hearing this. She couldn't explain where it had come from and decided it was best to ignore it. Her mind flashed back to the tunnel and remembered the shear terror and fear written all over Trinity's face when she realized that there was a lycan literally breathing down her neck. It all made sense now.

"Jamie, is your-"

"M-My non-identical twin brother," the blonde answered and watched curiously as the dark haired woman tilted her head to the side.

Dark eyes studied the scientist. Non-identical twin. She would have never have guessed, although she did see some similarities. For instance despite the difference in eye color and height, their facial structure were similar.

"What were they like? Your nieces?" Trinity suddenly asked wanting to desperately know something about the vampire's past.

There was a moment of silence as Selene considered the question.

"They…were vibrate and so full of life," she replied and for the first time since Trinity had laid eyes on her, she saw the briefest smile touch her lips, "Cheeky too. They loved the sun and would spend hours out in the fields picking flowers."

The words brought a small smile on Trinity's face.

The memory of her nieces brought a sudden warmth to her that she didn't know existed inside of her. She could almost hear their laughter and squeals of delight as they danced through the field of flowers. And as suddenly as the memory came it disappeared leaving her feeling cold and alone.

"Do you miss them?"

"Do you miss your mother?" Selene softly asked looking up into the blue eyes that shone with loneliness, the answer clearly written in her eyes.

There was a connection between them. Trinity was sure of that. At times, her mind would unconsciously drift to the vampire, much to her own annoyance but she couldn't stop thinking about her. It made her wonder whether she was on the vampire's mind, before she quickly got rid of that thought. Because that thought alone was ridiculous…right?

The silence between them was abruptly broken by a soft growling sound. Two pairs of eyes darted down to stare at the flat, covered stomach before two arms flew across. Glancing back up Selene watched as cheeks suddenly turn a nice shade of pink.

She looked utterly…adorable. It was the only word Selene could use to describe her.

"Oh…um…I guess I lost track of time," Trinity babbled completely embarrassed, "Um…I don't suppose you're hungry?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Angry green eyes stared at one of the many monitors that graced Gabriel's workstation. It was a live feed from the lab and what she was seeing infuriated her. She should have killed the vampire when she had a chance. The smile that graced Trinity's face almost blinding and it only served to frustrate and infuriate her even further.

They all should know better than to trust a blood sucker. Saving Trinity's life didn't mean she was suddenly a hero. She didn't deserve to have the attention especially not Trinity's.

"She shouldn't be here," Cecelia said loud enough for the figure standing behind her to hear.

"She saved our lives last night-"

"It doesn't make her a hero, not after everything she's done. The lives she's destroyed don't make up for that one good deed."

"Selene is an ally whether you like it or not Cecelia. She's given useful information, information that we can use."

"I don't trust her. And the moment she turns on you, I'm gonna be there and I'm gonna tell 'I told you so'."

-----------------------------------------------------

Outside the sun had set over an hour ago. Darkness was now creeping up on the city. Selene picked up her weapons, ejected the magazines checking to make sure she had enough incase she was surprised on the way home. As she slid her leather coat on, her dark eyes stared through the bullet proof glass at Trinity who was busy mixing chemicals together.

Her eyes traced her figure almost as if to memorize it incase this was the last time she'd ever see her again. She shook her head and quickly hit her palm against the panel before stepping out. The lab was once again filled with Beethoven. Clearing her throat blue orbs clashed with brown ones.

"I should be heading back," Selene informed, watching as the blonde took a deep breath and lowered the test tube.

"Oh…," Trinity managed to say, hoping the word didn't get stuck in her throat. A thoughtful look spread across her face, "You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Digging into the past…you said it was forbidden, but you're going to do it aren't you?" Trinity asked concern shining in her eyes as she stepped forward all the while searching the vampire's face.

"The past has the answers-"

"You'll be killed if they find out-"

"Let's hope they don't," Selene replied realizing that somewhere along the way they had moved closer to each other.

There were only a few inches separating them. Dark orbs darted up to stare into blue eyes before they moved down to impossible soft-looking lips. Selene suddenly found herself wanting to taste her, to feel her against her. Her senses kicked into overdrive at the innocence that radiated off of the blonde. The smell of jasmine surrounded her causing a wave of dizziness to hit her.

Blue eyes closed and Trinity could feel Selene's breath feathering over her lips, the sensation tickling her senses and speeding her heart up. Cool finger tips reached up to lightly touch her cheek causing her eyes to snap open. Trinity found herself staring into a swirling vortex of desire and it made her shiver and caused her breath to hitch at the sudden closeness.

Oh god…she thought heart pounding loudly against her ribs that she was almost afraid it might jump out.

Soft cool lips covered Trinity's, a strong hand slid out to grasp her hip and drew her closer as a tongue darted out seeking permission to enter. Trinity's hand found their way to the side of Selene's face, fingers tingling at the cold. Lips opened allowing the vampire in. A breathless whimper escaped her and the vampire swallowed it, drinking it in.

Heat seeped through Selene warming her right through to the bone. Greedily she tasted her, senses reeling at the sweetness. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong, knew that it had to stop. She pulled her lips away and closed her eyes as she leant in and breathed in the unique scent of jasmine and Trinity.

Simply intoxicating.

"I should go," Selene breathed.

"Right," Trinity squeaked as the vampire stepped back and briskly walked out the lab.

What the hell just happened? Trinity silently wondered as fingers gently touched her still burning lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** Just a small update, been a little bit busy with university since class has started this week. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Selene tried to direct her attention to whatever it was Jonathan was saying only her mind had other ideas and clearly wasn't registering any of the words. She was too focused on burning sensation on her lips and the sweet taste of Trinity lingered on the tip of her tongue. She knew she should be listening because whatever he was saying sounded important, but her mind _just_ wouldn't focus.

_Warm lips pressed into hers, their softness melting her. A tongue darted out hesitatingly brushing against lips before they parted. Her skin tingled where Trinity's hand cupped her check. She leaned in helplessly drawn to the sudden warmth and scent that was uniquely Trinity's…_

"…The UV rounds aren't military designed," Jonathan informed causing the vampire to look sharply at him. "There is no military project working on creating UV rounds. At least not in the U.S."

"Lycans don't have the resources to create such a weapon," Selene reminded him.

"I know, which is why I've asked Rusty to talk to his old friends, see if they know anyone who's making them," Jonathan said rubbing his head before continuing to speak, "Listen there's something else you might want to know."

"Rusty's informant from the FBI was able to identify two of the lycans from the subway attack. Their names are Raze and Trix. These two are highly ranked in the pack and both were the alpha male's right hand men. They haven't been seen in years, but the thing is they've starting to pop up more recently."

"Whatever they want, it has to do with Michael. We have to keep him safe."

"We will," Jonathan assured, "What are you going to do?"

The answer was written clearly in the dark eyes and Jonathan thanked his lucky stars that they were on the same side for the time being. He didn't want to know what the vampire would do if someone crossed her.

----------------------------------------------------

"So, for once, the rumors were true," Erika said as she entered the room without knocking and blue eyes quickly giving the other vampire the once over.

The scent of human and jasmine hit her senses making her nose tingle. It came off Selene in waves and she could only imagine the fury Kraven would be in when he caught smell of it. Perhaps this will finally make him wake up and see that Selene truly wasn't fit to be _his_ queen. It almost made her grin with delight.

"The whole house has been absolutely buzzing."

Selene continued to ignore the blonde's presence. She had more important things to focus on, such as why the lycans were after Michael and the mere possibility that Lucian could be alive. Dark eyes continued to scan through countless pages of old, dusty books before finally glancing up at the blonde.

"Why are you here?" Selene asked annoyingly.

"Kraven sent me. He wants to see you. Now," Erika supplied hand flying out to stop her from turning the page, refusing to back down from the cold glare that was sent her way.

She would not back, especially not to Selene.

----------------------------------------------------

"This is completely unacceptable!" Kraven exploded, slamming his fist down onto the wooden desk. "You go against my orders and spend the night away from the shelter of the mansion…with humans. And you dare come back to my house with the scent all over you?"

The scent of human rolled off of her in waves. It was almost as intoxicating as it was revolting. The mere idea of a lesser being touching her made his skin crawl and his jaw to tighten. The urge to rip them apart pulsed through him.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is still _Viktor's_ house," Selene coldly replied crossing her arms as she watched the rage spread all over his face. "Look, I don't want to argue. Just understand that the humans, they know of our existence and Michael is somehow important to the lycans-"

"So now it's 'Michael'!" Kraven spat whirling around to glare at her with anger and jealousy.

"Would just hear me out?" Selene asked frustrated that he wouldn't listen to her explanation. She felt the pressure build up from an instantaneous headache that had just lodged itself in the middle of her forehead.

"It's beyond me why you're so obsessed over these ridiculous theories. You know the law regarding humans. And Lucian wouldn't be a bit interested in a human, Michael or otherwise," Kraven sneered before looking sharply at her with a semi disgusted expression on his face. "Wait a minute; you're infatuated with him, aren't you?"

"Now, that's a ridiculous theory," Selene rolled her eyes, her heart suddenly picking up speed as her mind flashed to blue eyes and soft lips.

She no longer felt the tingling effects of the kiss on her lips however the taste of Trinity would be forever on the tip of her tongue.

"Is it?"

----------------------------------------------------

Michael stared up at the glass whiteboard that was littered with countless photographs and colored writing. It was almost impossible to depict where it all started and ended. Arrows were drawn this way and that and it left him feeling dizzy and confused. But one it was the photos of the four lycans that had attacked him and Melinda that really caught his attention. They now had names, or at least two out of the four did.

The man who had tried to grab him in the elevator was still nameless. It unnerved Michael that the man seemed to know things about him and yet he didn't know anything about him. Hell Selene had been less than impressed to see him or was it surprise?

Michael was startled out of his thoughts by a soft hand on his shoulder. Glancing over, he met a pair of hazel eyes that shone with a mixture of emotions. A sudden wave of guilt crashed over him. He had unintentionally dragged Melinda into this whole mess.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured causing the other doctor to exhale deeply and bring her hand up to lift his chin so they maintained eye contact.

"It's not your fault, any of this, Michael. Please don't blame yourself."

"Melinda, I've dragged you into this…this _mess_ and quite possibility ruined your life. The police are after me, who's to say they aren't after you, because of me? How is it not my fault?" Michael asked feeling frustrated and scared.

If Melinda got hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself.

"Michael, listen to me. Remember what I said at the hospital? I said it wasn't your fault and I believe that."

Michael looked away and closed eyes. His jaw tightened with the sudden tense feeling that flooded his body. He couldn't believe he was in this mess. That vampires and werewolves _actually_ existed. He was slowly being to accept it after all things he had seen in the one night.

"I can't believe they actually exist," he found himself saying and heard a chuckle escape Melinda.

"I know. _I_ can't believe it either."

Michael opened his eyes and glanced curiously at the beautiful brunette. "Why did you tell me your father dead?"

Melinda tensed and shrugged, quickly avoiding all eye contact with him. She hated to lie to Michael about her father but what was she to say? They hadn't kept in contact since the divorce and her mother had all but forbidden her to mention him.

"My father was once my hero. He meant the world to me, but after returning from his last assignment he changed. He kept talking about vampires and lycans…and at the time it all just…it sounded crazy," Melinda snorted and waved at the glass whiteboard that was filled with photographs of vampires and lycans.

"He was out every night prowling the streets. My mother couldn't deal with it. They fought almost every night and I hated it. I loved both so much, so I told him to stop…to stop the fighting…I plead, but he said couldn't. He had to protect the innocent. And soon the fighting got worse and my mother finally couldn't take it more. They divorced…and I remember…I remember telling him how much I hated him."

Melinda closed her eyes and tightened her jaw at the painful memory.

"I never saw him after that. We never kept in contact; he never bothered to even let us know he was safe. He just…disappeared. So it was better to tell people that my father was dead. I'm sorry for lying."

"Hey, it's okay," Michael assured her gently lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet. "I just…I just don't want you feel like you can't tell me anything. Promise me you won't keep anything from me?"

"I promise," Melinda replied closing her eyes as strong arms wrapped themselves around her, enclosing her in warmth and security something she hadn't felt in years.

----------------------------------------------------

As the Chief Death Dealer and weapons master, Kahn liked to consider himself not only as a leader but also a friend to his fellow Death Dealers. Of course his strong bonds with the older generation of Death Dealers was telling, none more so than his relationship with Selene. The moment he had laid eyes on her, he knew that she was different. There was a force driving her to hunt and kill. He had seen her in battle before and what a sight it was.

So efficient and deadly, yet she moved with the grace of a dancer. They had fought along side together on many occasions and Kahn was none happier than to have her watching his back.

Of course, Selene was not only a Death Dealer, but she was also Viktor's pet and Kraven's 'would be' queen if she'd only returned his affections.

Too bad she didn't, the black man mused as he watched round after round chip away at Beethoven's statue head. Selene had never shown the man any affection of any kind other than displeasure and annoyance.

Pieces of plaster flew into the air too far away to do any real damage. Magazine after magazine was unloaded and Kahn decided that perhaps it was best to let her vent her anger out, because he seriously didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. Watching as the last round of the magazine was unloaded, he quickly stepped forward letting her know of his presence.

No doubt she had sensed it but she had barely shown any sign of acknowledging it.

"I sure hope you never get pissed off with me," Kahn stated causing fiery dark eyes to bore into his. He swallowed thickly as she began to reload the gun. Jesus, he had seen Selene give that look to people before and that usually meant trouble. "Hold on."

Quickly, he grabbed the gun off before she could protest and changed the magazine with the one he had held his hand. He handed it back her and nodded.

"Go ahead. Squeeze off a few," Kahn insisted holding the gun out for her.

Pale hands grabbed the gun and after staring somewhat curiously at him, she hit the button letting a new target appear. She fired multiple shots and watched as a strange silver liquid begin to seep through the gunshot holes.

What the- She looked sharply back at him with an impatient glint in her eyes.

"Eject the mag," Kahn instructed as quick hands did as they were told.

Two pairs of eyes stared down at the silver liquid encased bullets. They were just like…

"You've copied the Lycan rounds. Silver nitrate," Selene said looking very impressed.

She hadn't expected him to be able to make a copy so quickly. Perhaps she had underestimated him.

"A lethal dose. They won't dig these out, like our usual rounds. Straight into the bloodstream," Kahn said looking rather proud at his work.

"Tell me, Kahn. Do you believe Lucian died the way they say?" Selene asked after reloading the gun and handing it back to the weapons master.

Kahn's brows creased at the strange question. Sure he had heard the question many times, but it was perhaps the first time Selene had ever asked. He was curious about her sudden interest.

"Kraven telling war stories again?" He mused, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the lame attempt of his regent leader to woo the very vampire in front of him.

"That's my point. It's nothing but an ancient story. There's not a shred of proof he killed Lucian, only his word," Selene replied before a look of disgust floated across her face, "I've never underestimated Kraven's lust for advancement, but Viktor believed him and that's all matters."

Heavy silence surrounded them as Kahn took in her words. The implications of what she was saying finally hit him and hesitation and somewhat disbelief spread across his face.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere," she replied after a beat.

Kahn watched her leave the training room with an unreadable expression printed on his face. Of course he had heard the quiet whispers that spread like wild fire amongst the other vampires in the coven, whispers that Selene _believed_ that Lucian was still alive. Her words unsettled him and he wasn't sure why.

----------------------------------------------------

The cold, wet streets of the city were silent and empty. The citizens had long since returned to the safety of their houses. The moon had chosen to stay hidden amongst the countless clouds, blanketing the city in eerie darkness. Street lights were the only source of light, but it didn't matter for the two groups of Immortals.

Two black tinted cars were parked across the street from one another. Each was surrounded by their respected kin. A vampire raised an umbrella before opening the expensive car door for his master as rain began to drizzle from the heavens above. Out stepped a pale, aristocratic vampire dressed in a silky, maroon shirt. His black shoes hit the asphalt and after giving a sharp nod to Soren, they headed for the waiting vehicle.

Kraven slid into the car, his face barely able to contain the rage off his face as he stared at the once mighty leader of the lycans.

"Engaging Death Dealers in public and chasing after some _human_ was no what I had in mind. You were told to set up shot and lay low!" Kraven angrily blasted his partner in crime.

"Calm yourself, Kraven!" Lucian replied not at all concerned with the vampire's behavior or his anger. "The human doesn't concern you."

"Of course it concerns me! There is brunch of renegade demon hunters that know all about us! Humans _know_ we exist! And this Michael-" Kraven was cut off by Lucian lunging across at him and slamming him back against the leather seats, hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

Lucian leaned in, eyes darkening with his own anger. "I said, the human is not of your concern, whether it is Michael or otherwise. Don't make me repeat myself."

He pushed back and watched the vampire glare at him as he rubbed at his neck.

"Just keep your man at bay, Lucian," Kraven warned. Everything had been put into place and he didn't need a hitch in the plan at this stage. There was too much at stake. Selene was already sniffing around and it was only a matter of time before she figured it out. He couldn't let that happen. "At least for the time being. Don't force me to regret our arrangement."

"I've laid low for quite long enough," Lucian growled watching as the vampire adjusted his collar. "Just concentrate on your part. Remember, I've bled for you once already. Without me, you'd have _nothing_. You'd be _nothing_."

----------------------------------------------------

The thick wooden doors to the library were pushed open by a lone figure. Silently Selene made her way in and headed straight to the enclosed ancient book. Without hesitating, she slammed her elbow into the glass shattering it into a million pieces. Carefully she pulled it out and with one hand swept the nearest table clean as she placed the book down. Fingers turned page after page as eyes scanned the black and white texts.

And there it was in black and white, the story of Lucian's mighty fall…

_Of the scores of brave souls who entered Lucian's fortress, a single Vampire survived: Kraven, who was richly rewarded for not only setting the great blaze but for returning with evidence of the Lycan master's demise. The branded skin, cut from Lucian's very arm…_

Dark eyes moved across the page to stare down at the accompanying picture. Lucian. She flicked to the front of the dusty, old book and ripped the skin off and turned back, comparing the branding to that in the drawing. They were exactly the same.

Perhaps Kraven had been telling the truth…no, she was almost certain that he wasn't. Kraven was always power hungry and she knew that if given the opportunity, he would strike a deal with the devil himself to get what he wanted. There was always something strange about Kraven's story, there was no proof except the skin of Lucian's arm. But it was enough, to convince Viktor that the lycan leader was dead.

Lightly her fingers traced the outline of the lycan leader before they stopped suddenly. Her brows creased at the sight of the familiar necklace that hung around his neck. She had seen that very necklace hanging on a man that looked remarkably like Lucian only twenty four hours ago.

Her mind raced at the discovery and she found it hard to keep up with her thoughts. In her mind's eye she could picture the man…Lucian staring up at her as she pulled Michael free. The necklace was clearly handing from his neck.

He was alive. Kraven had lair. They had to be in it together. What the hell could they be planning…? She wondered.

Lucian and Kraven were two completely differently personalities. What would Kraven want from Lucian?

Selene's eyes widened as it hit her. Power. Kraven desired it more than anything. He would only be able to gain it if the Elders were killed. Viktor in particular. He was the strongest of three. Her heart began to race at the sudden thought of Viktor's death. He was like her father and she loved him as if he was. She couldn't see him die and she would do anything to stop them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** Just a small update, been a little bit busy with university since class has started this week. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. Also apologise for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Trinity tried to maintain her focus on the training stimulation exercise Leo was coordinating. Too bad her mind had other ideas. As the day went on, the scientist found herself filled with thoughts about the previous night. The feel of Selene's lips, how her senses had been intoxicated by everything she was. The feel of the strong, cool hands on her body…the thoughts alone felt her breathless and confused.

She didn't understand why Selene had kissed or why she had returned it. All she did know was that she enjoyed immensely. Her cheeks suddenly flushed at the thoughts of more kissing and touching. Her brows creased as she tried to understand the strange feelings she was experiencing. There was a constant fluttering in her stomach at the mere thought of the other woman, almost like there were butterflies.

It also didn't help that she was worried that the vampire might get caught digging through the past. Trinity knew that there was without a doubt a punishment would be delivered. No she had to stay positive otherwise she'd drive herself mad.

The sudden, familiar sound of a gun hammer being drawn back caught the attention of the blonde. Half turning, she felt the stinging impact of several paint balls hitting her body. Groaning at the pain she immediately dropped her weapon and hands instantly flew to her sore sides. Tears began to form and she quickly tried to blink them away at the sound of hurrying feet.

"Jesus, Trin are you okay?" Cecelia asked pulling her night vision goggles off quickly to look at the injured blonde.

"I'm okay," Trinity wheezed cursing her lack of concentration.

"Trin, that's the third time today, where's your head?" Leo asked scowling at the young woman who had the decency to look guilty.

"Nowhere…" came the weak response.

"You need to concentrate. Next time those won't be paintballs, it'll be live ammunition."

"Maybe we should take a break," Cecelia suggested taking in the various paint stains that littered the vest the blonde wore.

Leo stared down at the cringing scientist and sighed. He knew that if Trinity was only half focusing than it was better to cut the lesson short and began anew the next day. He also knew he wasn't the only one that noticed how distracted she was at the moment.

"Alright, we'll pick this up tomorrow," Leo said sending the blonde off.

------------------------------------------

"Thought you could use this," Jamie's voice cut through the quiet medical infirmary, hand stretched out as he held out an ice pack.

Trinity couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as her brother grinned and placed it gently against the bruised and battered abdomen.

"Jamie, I-I think I'm sick," she whispered looking confused and frightened.

Jamie jerked forward and straightened up as concern and worry flooded him. Sick? How was she sick? He thought, heart suddenly speeding up as all the possibilities floated through his mind.

"Whatdoyoumeanyou'resick?" the words tumbled out of his mouth so quickly he wondered if she could even decipher what he had said.

"I think…I have a strange feeling in my stomach and it flutters and my palms get clammy and sometimes it hurts to breath…I think I'm sick," Trinity replied as she stared at doctor for answers.

Jamie didn't know whether he felt relived or worried. A sly grin spread across his face and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"You're not sick Trin," he replied earning a confused look.

"Are you sure? Because I was searching online and there were a number of-"

"Trinity, trust me, you're _not_ sick," he assured and continued on before she could get another word in edge wise, "You're in love."

He received a blank look before panic spread across her face.

"W-What? N-No…I mean…no that can't…are you sure? One kiss and it means I'm in love? Are you sure that's how it works? Maybe I should go talk to Danny," she asked frowning, she was sure that being in love didn't mean you felt this way.

"Whoa, who did you kiss?"

Trinity stopped pacing and stared blankly at him all the while trying not to fidget. The bruising pain in her abdomen suddenly forgotten as her brother stared expectantly at her.

"Trinity…" Jamie began suddenly not having a good feeling about where this was going. "Who kissed you?"

"Promise not to be mad?" she asked already stepping back as Jamie tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"I promise," Jamie replied crossing his fingers behind his back. "Who was it?"

"Selene."

The name was barely spoken and he had to strain his ears to hear it. When his mind caught up and registered the name he almost saw red.

"Selene? _Selene_ the vampire? _Selene_ the Death Dealer?" Jamie all but shouted causing her to cringe.

"You said you wouldn't be mad!"

"That was before I found out who it was!"

Selene had kissed his sister. Hell if it had been Gabriel he wouldn't have such a problem with it, or even if it had been Cecelia he could manage. Although Cecelia was slightly psychotic…he pushed that thought away and focused on the problem at hand.

"I'm gonna kill her," he firmly stated causing blue eyes to widen, his mind already made up. She was going to be a dead vampire the next time he saw her.

"Jamie! No! It's not her fault!"

"Of course it's-wait it's not her fault? Trinity…please tell me you didn't…?" Jamie left the sentence hanging as the blonde looked away.

"Start the kiss? No. Returned it…yes."

"Jesus," Jamie muttered running a hand through his hair, not sure how to deal with this. A pained looked sudden appeared on his face, "She's a _vampire_!"

"I know exactly what she is Jamie," Trinity all but snapped and pointed angrily at his chest, "And that _vampire_ also saved my life if you remember correctly."

Jamie winced at slight pain that radiated from his chest, "And for that I'm grateful, we all are."

And he meant it.

"But that doesn't mean she can go around kissing my sister and have wild vampire sex with her!" Jamie snapped.

"Vampires have wild sex?" Trinity murmured to herself, her brows creasing as her mind was suddenly plagued with images. She squeaked and blushed furiously as she squeezed her eyes in hope that they would vanish.

"Trinity!" Jamie rubbed his face trying to ignore the suddenly flushed face of the younger woman. He didn't want to know where her mind just went.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to formula a proper response, except all he could think about was getting his hands on the dark vampire and strangling her. He couldn't help it. This was his baby sister after all.

"Couldn't you have picked someone who was at least _alive_?" He asked looking painfully at her, his mind still reeling from the news.

------------------------------------------

Outside the infirmary and unknown to the pair, Cecelia clutched the bag of frozen bag of peas tightly in her hands slowly squeezing the life out it as she heard every word of the conversation. Rage and jealousy flooded her every pore at the mere thought of Selene kissing and touching Trinity. The images only served to fuel her hatred towards the vampire.

It wasn't supposed to be there way. Trinity wasn't supposed to fall in love with the _vampire_. No, she was supposed to fall in love with _her_. It should her kissing and touching Trinity. The bag of peas exploded and green eyes watched the small, green peas roll aimless around on the ground.

They were good together in every aspect. They fit perfectly like a jigsaw, and Cecelia wasn't going to let anyone steal her away, not even a vampire. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

------------------------------------------

"Please forgive me…but I desperately need your guidance," Selene softly began as she stepped in front of the fogged mirror in the dimly lit bathroom, finger hovering over the glass before she began to write.

Viktor.

Using one hand she wiped the mirror finally being able to see her reflection clearly.

There had been no one before her that she knew of who had attempted an Awakening before. The consequences were dire. It was only the elders who had the power to organize their memories and thoughts into a single, cohesive vision – detailed record of their reign.

She stared at the distorted reflection of herself, knowing that this was the last chance she would have to back out. If things went wrong, she knew she would bed judged by the council and sentenced. It was a risk she was willing to take, if it meant that Viktor was out of harms way and stopping Kraven.

"…I apologize for awakening you ahead of schedule, but I fear we may all be in grave danger…"

Selene silently opened the doors to the tombs where Viktor lay in slumber. Making sure the doors were closed, she quickly went about setting everything up. She didn't have long before the next assigned personnel would arrive for their post.

"…Especially you my Lord, if left in your weakened state, for I believe that Lucian is alive and well…"

Twisting the metal lock, her ears pricked up at the sound of gears grinding against each other as the metal worked to pull the tomb up from its' hiding place. The marble encased tomb rose from the ground and once fully out, the vampire locked it into place and swung it down. She stared down at the disfigured body of the man she regarded to be her father. Knowing that there was no turning back she pushed the small button on the side of the coffin, and watched the metal rod move smooth up towards Viktor's open mouth.

"…Here. Now. In this very city, preparing to hit us during the Awakening ceremony…"

Raising her wrist up to her mouth, her fangs elongated and she bite down ignoring the sharp pain. She held it over the metal rod and watched the droplets of blood fall into his opened mouth.

"…Even more disturbing is that if I'm correct, it would mean that Kraven is in league with him."

Selene quickly moved the coffin into the back, out of sight from the cameras. Once safely in the back room behind the throne, she closed the doors and began hook Viktor up to the bags of blood.

------------------------------------------

Incoherent memories suddenly flooded the once slumbering elder. As the blood trickled down, it began to awaken the rest of his body. His heart began to kick in as the memories continued to invade his mind in a chaotic order…

------------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Selene replied as she headed towards her quarters with Kraven hot on her heels.

"No, you are forbidden to go out," he said firmly watching as the brunette stopped and turned to glare at him.

"You can't stop me Kraven."

"I can and I will. If you step one foot outside this mansion, you'll never be welcome in this house again," he sneered leaning in close.

Dark eyes flashed with anger before she tilted her head to the side and looked somewhat smugly at him. "Now that Viktor's awake, we'll see what he as to say about that."

All Kraven could do was watch as Selene walked off, leaving him silently stunned before his brows creased in confusion. He had finally managed to register what she was saying. No…she didn't…did she? He wondered hurrying off to Viktor's tomb. He pushed aside the Death Dealer on guard and opened the large doors.

Hurrying in, his eyes darted around the large, cold room not noticing anything out of the ordinary. A sigh of relief escaped him before he heard the distant sound of feet and that familiar scent of vanilla that always accompanied Erika.

"I should have told you the moment I realized who it was," Erika all but blurted out earning a confused look from the regent leader.

"What are you talking about?"

"The archives. Someone's broken into them. It was Selene."

"What?"

"What's this ruckus?" a loud, sharp voice echoed through the cold room, causing two pairs of eyes to widen in horror.

------------------------------------------

"Boss, shipment arrives at midnight by train," Gabriel informed glancing up at the older man who was staring at the various images of the lycans on the monitors.

"Tell Leo he's joining Rusty and Trinity tomorrow night," Jonathan ordered, his gut telling him that something wasn't quite right. Selene had yet to get back to him and had to wonder if something had gone wrong on her part.

"Boss, I have an incoming call from an unknown number," Gabriel announced swirling around to glance at the older man for further instructions.

"Patch it through," Jonathan said catching the Bluetooth and quickly attaching it to his ear.

"Hello? Jonathan?"

"Selene?"

_Thank god_.

"Viktor is awake."

"He's what?!" Jonathan all but shouted unable to believe what he was hearing.

"It was necessary-"

"Necessary? On what grounds?

"Kraven is in league with Lucian, they're planning to over throw the Elders," Selene informed.

"What's their plan?"

"I don't know, they may be planning to strike during the Awakening tomorrow night."

"And what does Lucian want with Michael?"

"I don't know, but you need to keep him safe. I'm heading back to the apartment to see if I can find anything."

"I have Danny, Rusty and Leo scurrying the city trying to find the lycan's hide out."

"Keep me posted."

"Likewise."

Jonathan pulled the device and tossed it onto the cluttered workstation. He had a bad feeling things were going to go down hill and with Viktor awake, things were become more and more unbalanced.

------------------------------------------

"Do you know why I've been awakened, servant?" the deep voice questioned causing a shiver of panic and fear through Kraven.

"No, my lord," he responded bowing respectfully to the mighty vampire. "But I'll soon find out."

"You mean when you find her," Viktor corrected slowly sitting down onto the tone throne.

He was a sight to take in. Tubes of blood were connected almost haphazardly with his chest bare. The degraded skin was shown for all to see. And it was only time before Viktor would regain his full strength.

"Yes, my lord."

"You must let her come to me," Viktor ordered, "We have much to discuss, Selene and I. She has shone me a great many disturbing things. Things that will be dealt with soon enough."

Viktor paused and closed his eyes almost as if he was trying to catch his breath.

"This coven has grown weak, decadent. Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs," he said clearly unimpressed.

Kraven lowered his head and fought to keep his anger in check. Damn you Selene, what have you done?

"Still…her memories…are chaotic. There's no sense of time," he murmured closing his eyes for a moment taking to collect himself as the memories continued to raid his mind.

Kraven looked up, before carefully speaking, "Please my lord, let me summon assistance. You're in need of rest."

"I've rested enough," came the sharp snap and it caused Kraven to immediately lower his head back down. Taking a deep breath Viktor continued, "What you will do is summon Marcus."

Confusion floated across Kraven's face as he spoke, "But he still slumbers, my lord. Amelia and the council members are arriving tomorrow night…to awaken Marcus. Not you my lord. You've been awakened a full century ahead of schedule."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been divided into two parts because its quite lengthy. This chapter has been beta-ed by Violent-Flames. Thank you so much for being my beta and taking the time. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. Also apologise for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Trinity shivered as the cool breeze brushed against her already rosy cheeks. She breathed out and watched the warm air from her mouth turn into mist. Beside her Rusty muttered under his breath about schedules and tardiness, as he rubbed his bare hands together hoping to gain some warmth on the cold, winter night. Blue eyes darted across to look at Leo who stood there staring out into the night with an impassive look on his handsome face before annoyance graced his features.

"Bloodly hell, where are they?" Leo muttered glancing up and down the empty train station before checking his watch for what seemed like the twentieth time. "Are you sure you got the right time?"

"Gabriel said midnight," Rusty replied brows creasing as his ears pricked up at the sound of an engine.

"You think that's them?" Trinity asked softly, almost afraid to speak too loudly incase something jumped out and attacked them.

She hated when shipments arrived at night. Rusty always made the meeting place so isolated. She glanced over her shoulder at the deserted train station, blue eyes trying to peer through the darkness.

"I'm sure it's them," Rusty said as the train came into sight.

Trinity bit her lip and swallowed thickly as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, telling her that something was out there perhaps watching them. Instinctively, she glanced back at the darkness hoping to catch whoever it was, only to see emptiness.

"Trinity? Are you listening?" Rusty asked gently nudging the younger woman.

She quickly turned around and nodded ignoring the strange look he gave her. It's nothing. There's nothing out there, she repeated silently to herself over and over as panic slowly began to creep its way in.

"You and Leo will check the shipment, I'll handle Ronaldo, okay?" Rusty ordered staring pointedly at the pair.

The train came to a halt and a moment later a man in his early thirties stepped out. Ronaldo was a man of average height and build. He had dark, unruly hair that matched the darkness in his eyes. He was man who oozed power and charisma. There was history between Rusty and Ronaldo, both being in the business of the black market and working for various wanted criminals.

"Ronaldo," Rusty greeted and Trinity watched in semi fascination as the pair hugged like old friends. "You're late."

"You're not paying me to be on time Rusty, you're paying me to deliver and I have," Ronaldo replied dismissing the fact that he was late.

"Payment is only given when everything checks out," Rusty reminded the older man.

"Of course," Ronaldo replied before nodding to his men, "Let them check the merchandise."

The train suddenly seemed to come alive. Armed men climbed the side of the carriages and positioned themselves on top setting up a perimeter along the train. Two slid down the side ladders and hurried to open the metal carriage doors.

Leo stepped into the carriage and opened the nearest crate, letting out a stream of cold mist. Bags of blood lay stared back up at him and he turned to glance at the dealer.

"How much is in here?"

"At least thirty bags worth of blood," Ronaldo replied and scratched his chin, looking thoughtfully at them, "You planning on getting injured a lot?"

"We have some people who are…rather accident prone," Rusty lied smoothly or so he hoped.

"You don't say," Ronaldo said giving the trio a strange look. He was never one to question what his clients ordered however he had heard some rather strange things about Rusty lately.

Trinity ran her finger against the cold plastic that held the red liquid before she traced the logo. Ziodex Industries. She wondered if Selene knew about the stolen crate of blood or anyone from the coven.

"…The rest is over here."

---------------------------------------------------

"My Lord, she's here."

Those were the words Kraven had been waiting to hear. Fury was printed all over his face at the sudden position he found himself in. He stalked down the dimly lit hallway, feeling dread, anger and an uncertain panic beginning to well up inside him. Everything he had planned was now beginning to unravel right before his eyes, slipping through his fingers like grains of sand.

He had worked so hard to get himself here and he wasn't about to let some measly human infatuation and Selene's interference be his down fall. And now, now Viktor had been awakened filled with _her_ memories and it was only a matter of time before the Elder connected the dots.

Why couldn't she have left it alone? He told her again and again to drop the matter but she refused. Everything he was doing was for them; she was going to be his queen and he was going to rule over the coven. He needed to gain some control back over the situation.

Dark eyes caught sight of the very woman who was the very cause of all this. Kraven reached out and grabbed the slender arm of the Death Dealer roughly pulling her aside and nodding at his men to give them some privacy.

"How could you do this me? Embarrass me like this?" Kraven hissed in a fit of rage. "The entire coven knows that I had plans for us."

"There is no us!" Selene glared pulling her arm free.

Why couldn't he understand that? She had no interest in him.

"You'll go before Viktor and tell him exactly what I tell you to. From here on out, you'll do as I say! Is that in any way unclear?" Kraven asked snarling at her.

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously as if the mere thought of being told what to do by this man repulsed her. Selene's control slipped and she slammed the palm of her hand against the base of Kraven's chin, watching in satisfaction as he went down in pain. She hoped he bit his tongue off.

Quickly she side stepped around him, making hast towards Viktor knowing that Kraven wouldn't dare do anything to her in front of the Elder. She was after all Viktor's childe.

Kraven gritted his teeth fighting down the urge to howl in pain. The taste of metallic hit his taste buds and he growled at the thought being made to bleed his own blood. Cursing Selene, he hurried back onto his feet, struggling to catch up with the lithe vampire.

Almost there, he thought as he reached out to grab the arm just as the doors began to close. No! He silently yelled fist banging against the marble stoned doors. His lips curled in rage realizing that he was too late. Everything was slipping from his grasp and he had no way of stopping it.

Spinning around, he stormed to the security booth, immediately dismissing the vampire on duty,

"Outside. Come on, move it!" Kraven all but barked glaring at the retreating vampire. If he couldn't be in there, then he'd listen to ever word that was being said.

---------------------------------------------------

Coldness hit Selene the moment she entered the throne room. Shadows danced across the stone marble walls as she tried to suppress the shiver that threatened to over take her body. It wasn't long ago that she was standing outside staring aimlessly at the tomb that once housed her beloved Elder.

"Come closer, my child."

The words were so softly spoken, that Selene almost had to strain to hear them. She stepped closer and bowed respectfully to the Elder. A lump had formed in her throat the moment she had stepped into the large, dark, cold room. Her eyes had instantly and hungrily ate up the sight of the man whom she regarded to be her father. She had missed him.

"I've been lost without you, my lord," Selene softly said staring down at the markings on the stone floor. "Constantly hounded by Kraven and his never-ending infatuation."

Viktor's lips twitched at the mention of Kraven's infatuation with his childe. He had seen from day one. It was…amusing if not annoying, but it had not caused any harm, so he left it.

"It is the oldest story in the book. He desires the one thing he can not have," Viktor said staring down at his childe and meeting her dark eyes. "Now tell me…why have you come to believe that Lucian still lives?"

"I've given you all the proof you need," Selene replied her brows creasing as she stared up into the grey eyes that bore down on her.

"Incoherent thoughts and images, nothing more," Viktor said almost sadly before his anger shone through. "Which is precisely why the Awakening is performed by an Elder. You don not possess the necessary skills."

"But I did see Lucian. I shot him. You _must_ believe me," Selene cut in trying to make him see the truth.

"The chain has _never_ been broken. Not once. Not in 14 centuries. Not since we elders first began to leap frog through time. One awake, two asleep. That's the way of it. It's _Marcus'_ turn to reign, not mine!" Viktor snapped.

"I had no choice. The coven is in danger and Michael is the key-" Selene tried to explain, this time from a different angle only to be immediately cut off by a cold, hard voice.

"Yes. The _Human_. Or should I say…_humans_?"

A shiver traveled down Selene's spine realizing that he had seen things that she had no intention of revealing. Disgust filled his voice and there was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. A mixture of fear and anger shone brightly in the grey orbs and it made her wonder where it had come from. She closed her eyes and tried to gain some control over the situation. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to believe her.

"Please. Give me the chance to get the proof you require," she softly pleaded.

"Fine," Viktor said after a beat watching as brown eyes met his, "I will leave it to Kraven to collect the proof if there is any."

Anger and hurt flashed in her eyes as she stared up at him, not understanding how he could set Kraven to this task

"How could you trust him over me?" she asked like a defiant child.

"Because he is not the one who has been tainted by a mere mortal!" Viktor all but shouted, his mind flashing to a pair of blue eyes and soft lips. His eyes darkened at the mere thought. "I love you like a daughter, but you leave me with no choice. These rules are in place for a good reason and they are the only reason we have survived this long."

"You will not be shown an ounce of leniency!" He dangerously continued as his eyes stared down at the vampire before him.

The words were like a splash of cold water in the face. Selene paled and clenched her jaw fighting the urge to shout back. Instead, she hung her head unable to believe that he would do this to her. She was too upset and angry, not only at herself but at Kraven and the situation she now found herself in.

"You have broken the chain and the covenant! You must be judged!"

---------------------------------------------------

"You should've listened to me and stayed out of this," Kraven smugly told Selene as he all but led her to her private quarters.

An icy look spread across Selene's face and it took everything in her not to reach out and wipe the look off his face permanently. Viktor had ordered to confide her in her quarters and all but barked at Kraven to find proof of Lucian's existence.

"Now you'll be lucky if I can convince the Council to spare your life."

"Tell me, did you have the nerve to cut the skin from his arm or did Luican do it?" Selene asked crossing her arms as she stared him down.

A look of fury spread across Kraven's face and his eyes narrowed at the accusation. He barely spared the surround Death Dealers a look, knowing that any hesitation would confirm her thoughts.

"Mark my words. Soon you'll be seeing things my way," Kraven replied turning and signaling the Death Dealers to follow him.

Once outside, Kraven straightened and turned to the two vampires. "No one opens this door. Understood? I can't afford to have my future queen run off again can we?"

---------------------------------------------------

A young handsome blonde haired vampire stared out the small train window and into the darkness that was night. Tonight they'd be arriving in Budapest where his Elder would Awaken Marcus, and soon it would be time for her to slumber while Marcus began his reign. A crease formed on his brows as he continued to stare out into the countryside. He was young in age, twenty five to be exact and was still considered a child amongst the coven.

It was in his blood to become a Death Dealer and protect her, just like his fore father, his grand father and just like his father and his brother. He was however, not quite as good as his brother. He was still in his training and it would be a long time before he became a full fledged Death Dealer. This was more of an education trip. But some day, he knew he would be a Death Dealer and perhaps the Chief, just like his brother was.

Perhaps one day he'll be as good as Selene. A boyish grin spread across his lips at the thought. He could definitely take her in sparring match. He couldn't wait to get to Budapest to show her what he'd learned while living in New York.

"Jasper, I'm going to inform Amelia that we're almost there. Keep an eye and ear out, okay?" Nathan ordered casting his brother a look.

As soon as it had come, the rain had stopped. The heavy downfall withered to nothing within a minute. An elegant finger reached out and traced the path of a water droplet before the finger was withdrawn. A sharp knock caught her attention and a moment later it opened revealing one of the Death Dealers, Nathan.

"My Lady, we're almost there," he informed as he bowed respectfully.

She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was pulled back in an elegant bun with an ornate and a beautifully crafted silver necklace rested on her bare, pale neck. Her pale shoulders were bare and a lightly shaded blue silk dress completed her flawless and perfect figure.

Nathan had seen no creature as beautiful as her.

A small nod of acknowledgement was given. "How is Jasper faring?"

"Quite well my Lady," he replied lips twitching into a small smile at the mention of his brother.

It was the first time Jasper had been traveling with them. Nathan had never allowed the boy to come along, claiming he would be too much of a liability, but upon his sixteenth birthday, Jasper had declared his intentions to become a Death Dealer much like their father and grandfather.

"Good. If he turns out to be as good you then I'll have nothing to worry about."

She let her eyes trace his features noting that two vampires though different in ages looked remarkably similar. Nathan's blonde hair darkened as the years went on, Jasper's seemed to stay the same sun-kissed color. It was something Amelia always liked about him. It was almost as if he was able to step out into the sun and not get burned. And of course, if he turned out to be anything like his older brother, women would be swooning all over him.

"You are too kind."

"I only state the truth Nathan," Amelia smiled, one that he returned before a more serious and anxious expression spread across his face.

"Are you nervous my Lady?"

"About what?"

"Slumbering for two hundred years."

Amelia gave him a soft, sad smile and turned to stare out into night, "This is not the first time I have slumbered Nathan."

"Time has flown by my Lady, it's seems like only yesterday you were awakened by Viktor," Nathan softly said.

"Although it will be two hundred years until you next me see, it will only feel like a moment," Amelia replied turning back to face the handsome vampire. "You have served me well Nathan, much like your family."

"We only live to serve you," Nathan bowed his head respectfully.

"You say such the nicest things Nathan…I will miss you and your company."

"As will I my Lady."

"You may leave," Amelia softly ordered turning her attention back to the window and watched the reflection of Nathan leaving the private cabin. "And Nathan?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"Inform me when we arrive."

"Of course my Lady," he bowed.

Heavy thoughts left her mind and the pleasant sound of rain returned. She watched as the rain cascade down the glass, she loved it when it rained. It made her calm, helped her think more clearly. Two hundred years of slumber, the thought a lone sent a shiver down her spine. Loneliness would be the only company she would have, that and her dreams.

---------------------------------------------------

Kahn handed a semi-automatic to one of the Death Dealers as he prepared the team to pick Amelia up from the station. However he stopped in mid sentence as his brown eyes caught sight of Kraven.

"Change of plans. Amelia will be picked up by Soren and his team," Kraven announced causing confusion to flood the Death Dealers.

It had always been the Death Dealers' job to protect the Elders. It had never been Kraven's team of vampires. Kahn warily stared at the regent leader, unsure how to take this. Kraven's team had gradually expanded their privileges, mostly due to Kraven, and it was beginning to upset the balance the Elders had in place.

"That's our job," Kahn replied only to be given a sneer.

"Not anymore."

---------------------------------------------------

As the train neared Budapest, Nathan received a tap on the shoulder drawing his attention away from the game of poker he was playing.

"What is it Alec?" Nathan asked placing his cards down.

"There's been a slight change in plans Sir," Alec said standing to attention.

"What?" Nathan's head snapped around, blue eyes suddenly turning cold at the notation. "What kind of change and why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"We've just received word."

Poor excuse, Jasper thought but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. His brother glared at the Death Dealer before calmly speaking. There was a hint of anxiety and impatience hanging in the air.

"What's changed?"

"We are no longer meeting Khan…Kraven's sending his own team which is to be led by a vampire by the name of Soren."

Nathan's brows creased as he digested the news. What possible reason did Kraven have to send his own team out and not that of Kahn's? Kraven should know by now that Amelia was a creature of habit. Kahn had always been the one to meet Amelia when returning to Budapest. He wondered what had changed.

"Alright, I want both you and Matthew to be with the council until we get there. Do you understand?" Nathan instructed sliding out of the booth, the poker game longer forgotten.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Jasper, stay with the council at all times," Nathan ordered turning to his little brother who nodded.

There was something strange going on, he could feel it in his guts and he could see it on Nathan's face. A wary look had appeared on the Death Dealer and it made Jasper slightly nervous all of a sudden.

"Sir," Matthew entered the carriage, ready to report, "We'll be arriving in ten minutes."

"Alright, get the Council ready. I'll go and alert Amelia," Nathan turned and headed down the carriage to the private quarters of his mistress.

Soon Amelia will be arriving at the mansion to awaken Marcus and her reign will be over.

Gently rasping on the wooden door, the soft yet sharp voice of Amelia could be heard as he entered the cabin.

"It's time my Lady."

The black train slowed down to a halt and Nathan made his way to the carriage window and peered out into the night. Blue eyes looked past the tracks and caught sight of a group of men in dark suits, all clutching automatic weapons. There was only one man who stood slightly apart from the group. His long hair had been slicked back and stared expressionless as he stared back at the train.

Nathan guessed he was Soren.

A flash light was produced from his pocket and they all waited for the signal. Light flashed on and off, for four consecutive times before Nathan responded. He turned and nodded to Alec who stood guard at the other end of the carriage with Matthew at the front, keeping the Council members between them. Both Death Dealers nodded at him and Nathan gently tapped on Amelia's door, signaling that they were ready.

Amelia exited her private quarters with her head held high. Nathan trailed behind as he always done and as she passed, the Council members stood from their seats to walk behind the beautiful Elder. It all came to a sudden halt, when a blood curling sound echoed throughout the night.

Howling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is quite lengthy and packed full of action and drama. One of the main reasons is that I have exams coming up and don't finish until the 12th of November and sadly I won't be updating the story till after. So think of it as a gift (a lengthy chapter gift :P). This chapter has been beta-ed by Violent-Flames. Thank you for all the help you've given me in regards to this chapter and taking the time to beta it. You've been a great help.

This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. Also apologise for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"What the _hell_ is this?" Jonathan all but barked the moment he stepped foot into the lab, eyes glaring at the three occupants before they landed on the unconscious vampire in the medical infirmary.

Word had quickly spread throughout the warehouse the moment they had arrived back. Bringing back live vampires and lycans was forbidden, unless they held valuable information. They all knew that. So what in the world possessed them to disobey the rules?

"You brought back not one but _two_ vampires!" Jonathan hissed, eyes filled with fury at their lack of judgment and recklessness. "You know the rules! You've endangered all of us!"

"She's dying," Trinity stated defending her decision.

Blue eyes hardened as she regarded the older man. Jonathan had always been a father figure to her, despite their different beliefs. She may not always agree with his methods, but it hurt to realize that he didn't trust her enough to make a decision. She would never intentionally do anything that could possibly endanger anyone on the team.

"Are you telling me you would have left her to die?" Disbelief laced the accusation and blue eyes darkened with her anger and hurt.

Did he really think that little of her? That she wasn't capable of making a decision for herself? Was he that angry and unforgiving that he let her die because of what she was?

"I would've done what was right by everyone," Jonathan calmly replied, the intent clear in his tone of voice.

"You have no right to make that call."

Trinity had always been the one who wore her heart on her sleeve. She was young and impulsive but most of all she was too compassionate. Too forgiving of the world that took from her. She didn't view the world the way they all did. For her, things were black and white, good and bad. Doing the right thing meant saving someone even if they capable of killing you.

"Neither do you," Cecelia snapped, her anger and frustration spilling out before she could stop herself. "Since when did we decide to save vampires? Or even lycans for that matter?"

She was angry because yet again they were saving the very being they were charged to kill. Trinity's growing infatuation with Selene certainly didn't help. Cecelia wanted to reach out and grab the scientist and shake her, wanting her to see what they really were. Blood thirsty monsters the lot of them.

"This isn't a stray cat that you can nurse back to full health," Jonathan harshly told them.

"You think I don't know that? She's-"

"A fucking vampire, who would kill you without any hesitation because of what you are," Cecelia cut in furiously, reminding them all exactly what was lying on the table and turned to Jonathan, "We should just get rid of them. The sooner the better."

"They're not junk you can toss out."

"She's a filthy, blood sucking beast," Cecelia argued.

"She lives and breathes just like you and me. If we left her out there, the lycans would have come back and finished off what they started."

"How can you be sure that they will come back for her?" Jamie asked as blue eyes landed him. "They killed everything in sight."

"You're siding with them?" Trinity exclaimed in bewilderment, unable to believe her own brother would turn against her.

"I'm not siding with anyone, I'm just…I'm just trying to understand-"

"What's to understand? She has every right to live."

"She's a vampire, Trinity!" Jamie frustratingly snapped at her.

He wasn't impressed or happy with the fact that his baby sister had fallen head over heels in love with a vampire and he certainly didn't approve of her trying to save another, regardless of the situation.

"That's not fair, Jamie." Trinity looked at her twin with stunned eyes. She had never heard him raise his voice at her. Ever.

"How about the countless lives she's destroyed? How fair is that?" Jonathan countered ready to stamp his authority on to this and end the discussion once and for all.

"Come on, let's just take a step back and try and look at this like rational adults," Rusty cut in only to have steel eyes land on him.

"And you two, what were you thinking?" Jonathan snapped turning his anger on to the two senior members of the team.

Leo and Rusty knew better then to bring back two vampires.

"She could be an Elder," Leo replied stepping up behind the blonde.

"You asked her did you?" Jonathan questioned and was met by two hesitant pairs of eyes. His nostrils flared at their stupidity. "You didn't-"

"There was no time. She needed medical attention," Leo tried to defend their decision.

"And bringing her has now endangered all of us! If she's an Elder then the vampires would know she's missing. They're going to be turning this entire city upside down to find her. This is why we don't get involved. You know the rules; they're in place to protect us and the innocent people out there!"

"Screw the rules. We saved Selene, why can't we-" Trinity was cut off almost immediately by Jonathan.

"This is a different situation!"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Trinity lashed out stunning everyone into silence.

Surprise was written on their faces that they stared at the young woman. They had never seen her lash out like that before.

"This isn't our war Trinity," Jonathan reminded her.

"The moment we chose to save Michael is the moment we got involved," Trinity vehemently responded, "So don't tell me this isn't our war. If you don't want to save her then I'll do it myself."

Cecelia's lips curled in anger as she watched the blonde storm off into the medical infirmary. She could still picture the anger that burned brightly in her blue eyes and it pissed her off to no end.

Silence surrounded them as they all tried to digest what had happened. None of them had seen Trinity like this before.

"What the hell do we do now?" Gabriel asked casting a glance at Jonathan.

The older man didn't look happy as he stared at the closed glass slide door of the medical infirmary. He had never seen Trinity so fired up like that and he wasn't sure how to handle it. She was usually the level headed one in the group, the one who would listen to reason, who dedicated her life to statistics, facts and solid evidence.

"Jonathan?" Danny questioned brows creasing as the older man tore his eyes away from the door and turned back to the six pairs of eyes filled with mixed emotions.

They were all uneasy about having two vampires present. The fact that one was a possible Elder caused even more uncertainty and panic. Viktor had been awakened, how Jonathan didn't know but he was damn sure that he didn't want to be in the raging path of the Elder when he found out that the Council had been slain.

"We have to find out if she really is who Trinity claims she is," Jonathan replied pushing all thoughts of Trinity to the back of his mind for a moment as he concentrated on the situation at hand.

"The kid's not going to leave his mistress's side," Danny said glancing into the medical infirmary where the blonde vampire hovered over Trinity, watching with anxious and wary eyes.

"I don't care how you find out, just get it done," Jonathan ordered.

"And if she is?"

"We need to inform Selene."

"And if she isn't?"

There was a short pause before the older man spoke.

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it."

"Jonathan-"

"You heard him Cecelia," Leo cut off sharply and earned a heated glare from the brunette.

No she didn't like this one bit.

-------------------------------------------

Jasper hovered over the doctor as countless tubes were connected from Amelia to the many bags of blood that surrounded the unconscious Elder. He was anxious and wary of the sudden company he was in. The humans weren't impressed with their presences and he couldn't blame them. He too was feeling a little uneasy. Nathan had told him that no human was ever to know of their existence unless the human was to be turned. That was the law.

Somehow, he didn't think this group of humans was planning to get turned.

His blue eyes darted across to doctor. He didn't quite know what to make of her. His ears had picked up on the argument, it wasn't hard thanks to his keen sense of hearing and to say he was surprised was an understatement. The human…Trinity as she had told him to call her, had defended Amelia, fought for her and was now saving her. He heard her mention Selene's name and if the Death Dealer trusted the doctor then he knew that they were safe for the time being.

Eyes tracked the motion of smooth, elegant hands unhooking a now empty bag of blood before reattaching a new one and watched as the red liquid traveled down the tube.

"You need to stop hovering over me."

The words were so softly spoken that Jasper would have missed them if it wasn't for his acute hearing.

"I'm sorry," he apologized stepping back and realized that he was indeed hovering over the doctor like a mother hawk watching over her eggs. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad. She's lost a lot of blood Jasper, and it needs to be replaced. If she was human she would haven't survived an attack like that," Trinity answered truthfully fingers gently grazing the pale skin of the vampire.

"When will she wake up?"

"It depends on her and how fast she can heal. An event like this can…be rather damaging to a mind, but then again I don't know much about the way vampire anatomy."

--------------------------------------------

Darkness swirled around her as she tried to swim against it. She felt tired and weak. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered the pain, dull, intense throbbing pain that felt like it had settled into her body. She didn't know where she was. She had no bearings or thoughts. Instead she allowed the heavy wave of darkness engulf her once again.

She had read somewhere that when on the brink of death segments of your life would flash before your eyes. Memories of years long forgotten swept forth and engulfed her, taking her on a wild ride through the past…

_A mother straining and panting as she pushed one last time and the room was suddenly filled with the cries of a new born. A smile spread across the beautiful yet tired woman's face as she held her baby daughter for the first time._

_"Amelia, I will call you Amelia," she breathed planting a soft kiss on the crying baby's forehead…_

_A young girl running through the fields as her father laughed and chased her…_

_The same little girl sitting by the bed side of her mother as she coughed and wheezed, battling against the virus that had overtaken her body…_

_A lonely figure standing in the fields as she stared at the two graves, dark eyes filled with tears and pain…_

_"The world Amelia, is yours if you accept my gift," Marcus softly whispered into her wards, fingers gently caressing her cheek._

_Blood and the smell of death tickled her senses leaving her gagging as she stared across the destroyed village. Another rampage, another destruction caused by Marcus's twin brother, William._

_When will it stop? She wondered…_

_The bitter and disgusting taste was still in her mouth as her mind flashed back through the memories of Viktor's reign…_

_The New York Coven would truly be hers alone even when she would be put to rest; she knew that when she was once again awakened she'd have somewhere to call her own. Viktor would always have Budapest…_

_The feeling of dread filled her as the night sky was suddenly pierced by the howling of a lycan…_

_Nathan's bloody body lying on the stained carpet of the carriage…_

_Her cry as she watched Jasper being tossed aside like a rag doll…_

_The smell of dirty fur and sweat hit her senses as the large fist tightened around her throat…_

_Vanilla floated through the air catching her senses and she weakly opened her eyes and found herself staring into pair of blue orbs. An angel was standing over her, softly whispering._

_"It's okay."_

_And Amelia believed her…_

--------------------------------------------

Kahn walked down one of the many halls of the mansion worry and uneasiness settling over him. Amelia and the Council should have arrived by now. And yet, there was still no sign of them. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. Had Soren run into trouble? Or perhaps Amelia's train was delayed?

He called over two Death Dealers, his dark eyes searching out for any of Kraven's men who happen to pass by the adjourning hallway.

"Amelia should have arrived by now," Kahn said and earned a murmur of agreement from the pair.

"She's never this late."

"Look, I want you to slip off the property and find out what's keeping her," he ordered.

"You got it."

--------------------------------------------

Trinity glanced up when she heard the door to infirmary open. She had managed to place the argument in the back of her mind as she worked tirelessly to save the vampire Elder. After connecting all the tubes and bags of blood, all that was left was to wait around for Amelia to regain consciousness. Jasper had been sitting at her side like the loyal servant that he was, watching and guarding her from any harm.

But the sight of Danny and Cecelia standing there was enough to reignite the anger. However before she could do anything, Jasper had leapt in front of her, lips curling back in an angry hiss as hardened blue eyes met green hate-filled ones. It was almost as if he was protecting her from them.

"What you're doing here?" Trinity asked placing a hand on the shoulder of the young vampire in hopes of getting him calm down and stop him from attacking her family.

"We need to talk to Jasper," Danny said watching the interaction between the vampire and the young woman.

He frowned, not liking what he was seeing. Throwing a quick glance at Cecelia, he wasn't surprised to see the revulsion and outrage on her face.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Jasper replied relaxing somewhat under the touch of the doctor.

"Funny, because we have plenty to say to you," Cecelia snarled.

"We're just here to ask questions," Danny said trying to calm them all before someone blew up. He turned to look at Trinity letting her know that they weren't there to fight, but to help.

"Jasper."

The vampire glanced over his shoulder at the doctor, his brows creasing ever so slightly. Blue eyes stared softly back at him telling him that it was okay, that she would look after Amelia while he was gone. Jasper knew he could trust her; she had after all proven that to him. He took a deep breath and finally nodded.

"Fine."

"I promise, she's going to be okay."

--------------------------------------------

Selene stared out the window lost in her own thoughts as her finger aimlessly drew patterns on the glass. Thoughts of Trinity filled her mind as she milled over the last few nights. Viktor had discovered her through her thoughts and it didn't occur to her that he would. It had surprised her before she felt the unfamiliar feelings of dread and fear creep into her very soul. It was against the law of the coven to have a human know of their existence and she shuddered at the thought of what Viktor would do if he found the renegade's hiding place.

She didn't want to imagine Trinity's body covered in blood, beaten and bruised almost unrecognizable. That wasn't how she pictured her. It wasn't how she wanted to picture her. Ever. Eyes closed and cold fingers rubbed against her temples trying in vain to remove the throbbing pain of a headache. A dull ache pierced her heart and she struggled to understand what she was feeling.

She leant her head against the cold glass trying to sort her thoughts. Viktor was supposed believe her. She knew deep down that Lucian was still alive. She had seen proof. Kraven was most likely covering his tracks. The thought alone caused her to growl angrily, frustrated at being locked away. The soft vibration of her cell phone going off caught her attention. Brown eyes stared at the device as if it was the first time she had ever laid eyes on it, before her hands quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Selene, you need to get down here as soon possible. We have a serious problem," Jonathan practically ordered over the line.

The vampire frowned, clearly not impressed. "I know. Viktor doesn't believe me."

"What? Shit! No…listen to me forget about Viktor, I think we have Amelia."

Before she could say anything in response, the mansion's security alarm went off. Selene's head snapped towards the window, brown eyes searching through the darkness trying to find what had triggered the sensors. Suddenly she could hear a commotion outside her door before it was flung open by none other than Erika.

"Selene? Selene, are you there?" Jonathan's voice asked through the phone as Selene stared at the woman.

The blonde thrust her guns at her without saying a word.

"Why are you helping me?" Selene finally asked suspiciously head tilted ever so slightly to the side. There had to be a motive. Erika never did anything out of good will. It wasn't in her nature.

"I'm not. I'm helping me," came the brutally honest reply.

"I'm on my way Jonathan," Selene all but hanged up and moved quickly out the door without a backwards glance.

The whole mansion was buzzing with activity. The perimeter sensors had been tripped and the Death Dealers were scurrying the grounds searching for the intruder. Erika however rushed to Kraven's private quarters.

"What's going on?" Kraven all but demanded as Kahn and three other Death Dealers entered the room.

"The perimeter sensor's been tripped," Kahn informed, "We're locking down the mansion. Nothing goes in or out."

The door burst open revealing Erika, "It's Selene. She's escaped, to go to the humans."

"I want those human heads on a plate," Kraven ordered slamming his fist down onto the wooden desk.

--------------------------------------------

Trinity glanced at the clock on the wall and let a soft sigh escape. Jasper had been gone for well over two hours and the silence was slowly eating her away. It wasn't long after that when Melinda had ventured down with two mugs of steaming coffee. It was exactly what the blonde needed and was incredibly grateful. The other doctor stood there looking lost and confused and Trinity couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She knew it was hard to comprehend everything especially when you spent your whole life believing that your father was chasing nothing but a myth. And then to discover that it was all true tended to send your world spiraling out of control.

Hell no one knew that Jonathan even had a daughter and it had taken them all by surprise. That surprise soon turned into something else. Friendship. They were doctors; both understood the need to save someone. It was their job. They dedicated their lives to do this. Melinda had managed to convince her to take a nap, whilst she stayed there watching over the vampire Elder and, assuring Trinity that she would be able to do it.

Shift work the brunette had said. Sleep came easily much to her surprise. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. That was over an hour ago and now she was left alone whilst Melinda headed back up to brew some fresh coffee.

Her eyes moved back to the unconscious vampire before her. Trinity blew on the cool end of the stethoscope before placing it against the chest of the vampire. Her ears strained to hear the faint beating of her heart. At least she was still alive. Technically.

Amelia dragged herself through the darkness pushing past the memories, trying to break free to the surface. Her senses were beginning to awaken as she neared the surface. She could smell the familiar scent of vanilla surrounding her. The feel of soft, warm fingers grazed against her skin causing her to stir and pull her through towards the dim light.

Eyes wearily fluttered open catching sight of her angel standing over her staring right back in complete surprise. Her ears picked up the startled gasp. Perhaps she hadn't dreamed of her angel after all.

"W-Where am I?" The voice croaked weakly. Suddenly feeling very disorientated and uneasy at the unfamiliar environment she found herself in.

Was she dead?

She slowly took in her surroundings, noticing for the first time that she was in a hospital of some kind. Bags of blood surrounded her and she glanced down to see numerous tubes sticking out of her skin.

"Y-You're safe," came the soft reply.

"Jasper-"

"He's okay."

Amelia turned to look back up at the source, realizing for the first time that her angel was in fact not one at all, but rather a…human. She could hear her heart thudding loudly against her ribcage. A human…had saved her? The idea seemed so…foreign to her, that and the fact that humans weren't to know of their existence in the first place. Perhaps she didn't know what she was. After all humans were known to be mindless and ignorant.

"You need to rest, you're still very weak."

"What happened?"

Trinity stared at the Elder for a moment, hesitating before shaking her head, "Perhaps I should leave that to Jasper."

Amelia gave her a small smile, fingers reaching up to grab hold of Trinity's wrist and almost recoiled from the warmth. The blonde stiffened underneath her touch and she watched as the blue eyes dilated and heard the sharp intake of air. Dark eyes searched the blue ones, catching sight of the underlying fear.

No, this human knew exactly what she was. And yet…she had saved her. Why? The question was begging to be answered.

She dropped her gaze to the inviting neck. The young woman swallowed and Amelia let her gaze travel back up to see teeth biting down on the lower lip, almost hard enough to break through the skin.

A nervous twitch? Or perhaps she feared her? Either way, Amelia wasn't going to let her go.

"No…you will tell me," Amelia simply instructed leaving no room for argument despite the fact that Trinity stood there with her mouth slightly open ready to protest. And for a moment Amelia thought she was going to refuse only to have the blonde sigh and nod, giving in, perhaps against her will.

Deciding it was probably best not to argue with the Elder, Trinity softly began telling her of the night's events or what she knew. Her mind flashed back to slaughtered bodies that littered the carriage and the awful smell of death penetrating the air.

Amelia listened silently, her own mind trying to put the pieces back to together and trying to understand what had occurred. She remembered the howl, the sudden eerie silence that settled in the carriage as they searched for the source of the sound before the first lycan smashed through the window.

"The Council?"

"I-What?" came the confused question before blue eyes stared with sudden realization and Amelia saw a flash of sadness and compassion creep in. "Th-There were no survivors. I'm…sorry."

The human was sorry. What was she sorry for? She wasn't responsible for the deaths. No, those who were are going to pay dearly. Kraven. He had sent his men to come and collect her instead of Khan. She wanted his head on a plate.

Before either of them could say anything, the door opened revealing Danny and Jasper. The young vampire's eyes widened at the sight of his mistress and he rushed to her side almost forgetting to bow respectfully on his way. He stumbled before collecting himself, looking rather sheepish as he reached her side. Danny and Trinity quietly excused themselves, giving them a moment of privacy.

"My Lady," Jasper breathed, relief flooding his body. Amelia was awake. She was going to be okay. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I thought they killed you," Amelia murmured glad to see the youngest of the Echarpe brothers; however it only served to remind her of what she had lost that night.

"Th-They got to Nathan, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect the Council," Jasper choked out, blue eyes staring helplessly at her blaming himself for the death of his brother. He looked down unable to stare her in the eyes, afraid that if he did the tears would fall.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jasper. He died doing his job," Amelia softly said lifting the young vampire's chin so that he stared right into her dark eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"The Coven…they think you're dead," Jasper revealed and Amelia closed her eyes.

Betrayal and lies were something Amelia despised. She had never doubted that Kraven was power hungry, but she had underestimated him. A mistake she would not make again.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked glancing around the infirmary.

"You're safe, My Lady," a soft voice said causing the pair to turn towards the source.

Amelia's eyes narrowed as they landed on the familiar looking Death Dealer. Viktor's childe. Selene.

--------------------------------------------

Selene stared at the live video feed, eyes transfixed by the sight before her. There on the screen was Amelia, looking alive despite the many tubes and bags of blood that surrounded her. Her mind was still playing catch up as she half listened to Jonathan's sketchy explanation of how the Elder was in his company.

"…You're positive that's Amelia?" Jonathan asked once more just to be sure.

"I'm positive Jonathan," Selene answered and sparing him a glance before her eyes drifted back to the monitor.

"Fuck. Do you know what this means?" Jonathan turned to the Death Dealer piecing together the sudden situation they were now all in.

He knew without a doubt that the Coven would be anxious and suspicious of Amelia's late arrival. It wouldn't be long before Viktor sent Death Dealers to the station and what they'd discover was blood and bodies. A massacre. Slaughtered by the hands of his very own enemies. Death Dealers would be gathered for one final battle against the lycans. Kraven was already two steps ahead of them and with Lucian still to be found, Michael was in grave danger.

"Yes."

And Selene did. Kraven had spent the past century building up his forces and now Selene didn't know who in the Coven to trust. Viktor was in danger and yet he refused to believe her. She could imagine the fury and the bewilderment burning in his eyes as Kahn revealed that Amelia was dead, her body nowhere to be found and the Council slain by the hands of the creatures she has been hunting since the death of her family.

But Amelia was alive. And that's what mattered. Kraven had no idea and it would give Selene the upper hand.

"We have Amelia and she's alive. That's all that matters Jonathan," Selene said eyes finally being able to tear themselves away from the monitor.

Jonathan stared at her for a moment. He had a lot of respect for Selene. She was not only a great warrior but had also earned his trust.

"What do you need?"

"I need to see her."

--------------------------------------------

"My Lady," Selene bowed respectfully once the door to the infirmary closed behind her, leaving her alone with the two vampires.

Jasper stood there like a fish out of water, mouth slightly open as he stared at her with bewildered and confused eyes. A gasp had escaped him the moment she had entered. Selene was the last person he expected to walk through the door. Throwing a quick glance at Amelia, told him that she too hadn't expected her either.

"Selene."

A slight chill spread across her body at the tone and she looked up to find Amelia staring right back at her, dark eyes swirling with confusion and were tinged with anger, demanding answers that Selene wasn't sure she was ready to answer just yet. Viktor hadn't believed her and it was going to cost her, her life.

"I do hope for your sake that there is an explanation for your presence here," Amelia said eyes boring into Viktor's beloved pet.

"I believe that Lucian is alive and here…in this very city preparing to hit us during the Awakening," Selene explained as the Elder hissed.

"Impossible. Lucian's been dead for over six centuries."

"I saw him with my own eyes," Selene looked up eyes determined to prove her case to the beautiful vampire. "Who met you at the station tonight?"

Amelia's mind flashed back to the train, remembering a disgruntled Nathan muttering under his breath at the sudden change of plans. Soren had been sent instead of Kahn. Soren, Kraven's the right hand man. The pieces began to fit together and realization hit the Elder, the sudden truth sending her mind reeling.

It had been Kraven who had fought the last battle at Viktor's castle, Kraven who had been the sole survivor who fought Lucian and lived to tell the tale, Kraven who had brought back the very mark Viktor left on Lucian as proof.

"I'm going to kill him," Jasper suddenly said blue eyes hardening with hatred as he too realized the truth.

"Kraven will pay dearly for his treachery, mark my words," Amelia hissed eyes burning with fury.

She had always known that Kraven was a power hungry man but she hadn't expected him to strike up a deal with Lucian of all people. She had indeed underestimated him. No, she wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Call New York and have my Death Dealers brought here," Amelia instructed the pair of them.

"Of course, My Lady," Jasper immediately responded eyes flickering across to Selene.

"Have Dmitry informed. I want to know how much Kraven's influence has gone within the Coven," Amelia continued before her dark eyes once again zeroed in on Selene.

Selene's loyalty had never been questioned before, at least not by her. She had always been Viktor's pet, had always followed orders never once questioning those that gave them. A loyal servant. And yet here she was, socializing with humans with complete disregard to the law. Behind every action was a reason, and it was a belief that Amelia followed almost religiously.

"Was there…anything else Selene?" Amelia asked tilting her head ever so slightly as she regarded the Death Dealer.

There was more to the story Amelia could tell just by looking at the vampire. Hesitation shone brightly in the usually cold and emotionless eyes. Selene was holding something in perhaps with good reason, perhaps not. But whatever it was, it was slowly eating her away, that much Amelia could tell.

An internal battle silently raged on inside Selene as she hesitated, unsure whether to reveal to the Elder that Viktor was awake. She knew that the inevitable punishment was death. Here was her chance to plead her case and yet she hesitated. It wasn't only her life she realized was in her hands but those outside of this very room. Viktor wouldn't give a moment's hesitation in killing them all. Amelia on the other hand could be unpredictable, a gamble and Selene wasn't sure she was willing to risk their lives on a whim.

"No My Lady," came the answer, brown eyes looking up to find dark ones boring down on her, burning invisible holes in her body.

No one could blame her for being cold and unfeeling.

There was a moment of silence before Amelia finally nodded and continued on, "And these…humans can they be trusted?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want to speak to their leader."

"Of course my Lady."

--------------------------------------------

Soft music could be heard floating around the spacious lab as the blonde scientist tried to get her robotic work lamp to shine in the correct spot. Mumbling instructions with her lips clamped around a screw driver obviously wasn't working but damn it, the robot was supposed to guess where she needed the light and so far it had been all wrong.

"You should try Mozart," a soft voice interrupted causing the screwdriver to slip from the lips and a squeak to escape.

Trinity spun around ready to tell whoever it was off only to have her breath catch in her throat and the words die off at the sight before her. Blue eyes took in the pale skin and dark eyes and swallowed thickly, suddenly finding it hard to function. Was this how being in love felt like?

"I need to get you a bell," Trinity murmured trying to get herself under control, urging her body to ignore the fight or flight response it had suddenly been kicked into.

"Sorry," Selene apologized softly stepping forward and closing the distance between them.

Cool fingers grazed the warm cheek and blue eyes closed letting a soft sigh escape the pink lips. The sudden urge to touch Trinity had overwhelmed the vampire, almost wanting to make sure that Viktor hadn't tainted her just by seeing her in her memories.

Selene's heart contracted and the bloody mangled body that belonged to the very creature standing before her flashed through her mind, haunting her. Blue eyes fluttered open when the cool touch disappeared. A somewhat confused look spread across the beautiful face.

"What is it?" Trinity softly asked noticing the strange way Selene seemed to be studying her almost as if to commit her to memory.

"Nothing," Selene murmured leaning down and…

Meeting soft lips beneath her own, fingers traveled down to grip her waist, all but pulling the blonde up against her. A gasp escaped and it was all the opening Selene needed as her tongue darted out to taste the heaven she had been craving. Trinity was like a drug. An addiction that Selene couldn't stop wanting.

She felt so out of control that she was almost desperate to do anything to gain it back. This was what Trinity did to her. She flipped the world she knew upside down with complete disregard to everything and anything. Selene had never felt like this before and she desperately wanted an explanation for the way she felt. It was new and strange and yet, somewhere deep down she didn't want these feelings to ever disappear.

Unbeknown to the two, a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows…

--------------------------------------------

Selene walked down the hallway towards the conference room only to find Cecelia leaning against the wall, blocking her way.

"I want you to stay the hell away from her," Cecelia warned quietly causing the vampire to tilt her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Who are you referring to?"

"Don't act like you don't fucking know. Just stay the hell away from Trinity. She's not yours."

"I wasn't aware she was yours either."

"Just back off and leave her alone okay?"

Selene felt her possessive side flare up and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She wasn't just going to leave Trinity alone. Even if she didn't understand what she was feeling, she wouldn't give in just because a mere human told her to. She now knew without a doubt that the animosity that Cecelia felt was related to Trinity. The brunette had feelings for her that much was obvious.

She knew she was skating on very thin ice but there was a part of her, perhaps it was the immature side that refused to let the brunette have the last word.

"Last time I checked, she was kissing me and not you."

A fist flew from nowhere and Selene was lucky she had fast reflexes or she would be nursing a very sore cheekbone. Sidestepping was a difficult task especially since they were in a small hallway and a whisper of air grazed her cheek as the fist went past. Furious and uncontrollable hate stared back at her and it all but lashed at the brunette with vicious attacks.

Cecelia turned and drew her gun and aimed only to have Selene tackle her to the ground. The gun went off at the force of the tackle as it was knocked out of her hand and out of reach. Growling, Cecelia brought her knee up, kicking the vampire off of her. Selene grunted at the impact and had just enough time to duck as the demon hunter slashed at her with her pocket knife.

"When I'm finished with you, you're just going to be a distant memory to Trinity," Cecelia snarled.

"Somehow, I'm having a hard time believing that," came the smartass reply and it only fueled the anger.

Selene charged at her, catching her wrist and slamming it up against the wall in an attempt to get the brunette to loosen her grip on the knife. She jabbed her arm across her throat and pushed making it difficult for Cecelia to breathe. The hard pressure against her wrist caused Cecelia to wince and out of the corner of her eye she watched as her pocket knife fell from her grasp.

In the distance Selene could hear hurried footsteps heading towards them. She didn't give it a second thought, her mind only focused on setting the brunette in her place.

The vampire sneered and leaned in ready to make her claim. Brown eyes changed and fangs elongated, "Now you listen to me. Trinity doesn't belong to you. She's mine whether you like it or not."

"Fuck you," came the choked reply and Selene kneed the brunette in the gut, dragging her back up instead of letting her crumble to the floor in pain.

"Selene! Let her go!" Jonathan barked rushing down the hallway. He had been on his way to see Amelia when he had heard gunfire and he was startled at the scene before him. He hadn't been expecting to see Cecelia pinned to the wall by Selene.

Selene stared down at Cecelia before releasing her hold on the demon hunter. Cecelia snarled and glared at the older man. She had the situation under control; she didn't need him to interfere.

"Stay out of this Jonathan," Cecelia snarled ego bruised from losing the fight.

"You started this? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jonathan chastised unable to understand the sudden violent mood swings the brunette seemed to be suffering from lately.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cecelia threw back waving her arms angrily and glared at the pair of them. "I didn't need your help!"

Jonathan couldn't believe his ears. Before he arrived she had been pinned to the wall by a Death Dealer who had the clear intent of ripping out her throat and still did by the looks of it.

"You were pinned to a wall!"

"I wouldn't be if you had the fucking balls to kill her already! Instead we're running around saving these…things!"

"Get control of yourself Cecelia," Jonathan told her knowing that the brunette was a loose cannon. And lately anything seemed to be the trigger.

"I am in control!"

"You're not! What you did to Sadie? That was not control! You could have killed us! You almost blew Danny's brains out when Trinity had been lost in the tunnels," Jonathan reprimanded.

"You're weak and pathetic! She has you wrapped around her finger. I'm surprised you haven't asked how high you need to jump!"

"If you have a problem with the way I'm running things, and then pack you things and leave," Jonathan growled already having enough.

Green and grey eyes clashed, a battle against the wills neither wanting to give in.

"You're making a big mistake. Trusting her is going to be your downfall. I'll show you, exactly how in control I am," Cecelia spat, green eyes glittering dangerously.

Oh, she'll prove to him exactly what she is capable of and he'll regret the day he turned his back on her. All of them will.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is quite lengthy and packed full of action and drama. I apologize for the long delay, but I had a little bit of trouble writing some of the scenes, so I would like to thank my beta (Violent-Flames) for helping me and guiding me through this chapter. You've been a great help. Thank you so much! This chapter has been beta-ed by Violent-Flames. The next chapter has already been started so hopefully it won't take as long as this one.

**Warning:** Character Death

This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"My Lord," Khan choked out still unable to wrap his mind around the news, "The Council members have been slain."

A look of horror and outrage spread across the Elder's face before he uttered softly, "And what of Amelia?"

Khan swallowed thickly and looked down at the stone floor, "She's gone my Lord."

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_?"

"My Lord, her…body wasn't there."

* * *

"You wished to speak with me?" Jonathan stepped through the threshold and entered the small infirmary.

Jonathan had pushed aside Cecelia's sudden departure and tried to focus on the task at hand. To say it didn't affect him was an understatement. This group at the end of the day was his family. It hurt to see Cecelia leave the way she did, he didn't understand her sudden violent mood swings. He wanted to believe that it had to do with Selene and the fact that she was a vampire, but somehow he knew that there was more to the story.

"Jasper, give us a minute alone," Amelia ordered casting a brief glance at the young vampire.

"But my Lady-" Jasper began to protest only to be cut off by the hard glare sent his way. He merely nodded and brushed past the human and out the door, clearly not impressed with leaving the Elder alone.

"I've been assured that you and your team can be trusted."

"And you're having doubts?"

"I'm trying to understand this…situation," Amelia replied and earned small smirk.

"We share a common enemy Amelia. As Selene has assured, my team and I can be trusted," Jonathan assured the vampire Elder.

"Forgive me for being skeptical Jonathan, this isn't," Amelia said waving her hand back forth between them, "something I've been prepared for. Your knowledge of our existence shouldn't be."

"Nor should Lucian be _alive_," Jonathan reminded her and that earned him a hiss and a dark look.

"_What_ is your interest in Lucian?" Amelia asked peering curiously at the man before her.

When he first stepped through the threshold, Amelia admitted that he wasn't what she expected. She had expected someone older not a man in his mid forties. The grey steely eyes held more wisdom then she had realized. And she realized that perhaps she didn't know what to expect, after all the night had been full of surprises.

"My interest is purely in the human he has been tracking. Michael Corvin. My team and I protect innocent citizens from the likes of your kind."

"My kind? We are not animals."

"No, but this _war_ has spilled into our world, believe it or not Amelia, we aren't the only group that know of your existence. Governments and agencies around the world have been hiding the facts in fear that it will cause panic," Jonathan explained with a gesture of his hand, trying to get the Elder to see the bigger picture.

And it seemed to be working, if the curled lips of anger and disgust was anything to go by. It was hard for the Elder to grasp this new information. Viktor had long ago made it clear that their existence was to be hidden and yet if everything Jonathan was telling her was true then they had done the job rather poorly. Their war had spilled into a world where it didn't belong.

"This war has been waging longer then you think Jonathan."

"I don't really care for a history lesson. All I'm interested in is keeping Michael safe and discovering what Lucian wants with him. If that means we join forces to put a stop to his plan then I'll do that."

"Temporary alliance?"

"If that's what it takes to bring Lucian down then yes."

Amelia tilted her head and studied the man before her. He was loyal to his team and to his kind. If he was turned he would make a great Death Dealer.

"And how exactly do you plan to take Lucian down? If I remember correctly Kraven has been plotting with Lucian for more than a century."

"And they think you're dead. The way I see it? We have the advantage," Jonathan replied.

Hell they even had Selene and no one in their right mind would want to cross her in any shape or form.

* * *

Selene briefly glanced down at the computer tech, eyes focusing on the various monitors as she waited somewhat impatiently for the line to be picked up. Brown eyes stared almost accusingly at Gabriel as if it was his fault that the other person wasn't picking up.

"Yeah?" answered the familiar British voice and Gabriel gave the vampire a pointed look as if to say 'see, I had nothing to do with it' and in return he earned a scowl for his efforts.

"Kahn, its Selene."

There was only a short pause before the Chief Death Dealer hissed through the line. "Selene? Where the hell are you? Viktor is furious and Kraven's-"

"Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me," Kahn said sternly, cutting her off, "Get back to the mansion now. That's an _order_."

"Amelia's alive."

"What?"

"She's alive-"

"Give me proof," came the simple demand.

"I'm sending a picture to your phone as we speak," Selene said watching as Gabriel worked his magic and gave her a curt nod to let her know that it has been sent.

There was a sharp intake of air before Kahn addressed her, "Where is she?"

"She's safe-"

"That doesn't give me much."

"That's all you get. Let Viktor know. I'm on my way back."

"He'll want to know where she is-"

"And you're going to tell him exactly what I've said to you. She's in a safe place," Selene replied and made a cutting signal to the computer tech. Headphones were tossed onto the workstation and Gabriel watched in mild fascination as she walked away.

"A thank you would be nice!" he called after her and muttered under his breath, "What a bitch."

* * *

The underground club was hazy with the combined effects of cigarette smoke, fog machines and the club lights changing from laser blue to green to violet. The brunette sat at the bar and took a gulp from the beer bottle that sat aimlessly in her hands. Her mind was filled with hatred and unrepressed rage, as green eyes cast a disgusted look around the underground nightclub hidden amongst the alleyways of the city, where good civilians never ventured. This place was a hive for criminal activities.

The club was packed and it seemed that a sea of crazy, mad dancers covered up every single square inch of the dance floor. Hell Cecelia knew that at least half were flying towards cloud nine and the other half were getting ready to feed off of them. It was going to be an open feeding ground soon and Cecelia didn't want to stay behind for that.

Taking a final swig from the beer bottle, she made her way towards the VIP section and had full intention of ignoring the two hulks standing guard. That was until one of them forcefully pushed her back and glared down at her. His nose wrinkled and a look of disgust spread across his face and Cecelia knew without a doubt that she was in the right place.

Looking coolly up at the two men she sized them up. If it came down to using force, she knew she could take them if they were on her grounds, however since she wasn't she was wise enough to see that she was already at a disadvantage.

"I'm here to see Lucian."

"Lucian? There's no one here named Lucian and if I was you I wouldn't go around using that name," one of the men snarled.

"You know I really didn't want to have to do this, but you've give me no choice," Cecelia sighed and quickly lashed out, knocking the first man down before turning on the next. A growl escaped the other and before he could do anything a sharp voice cut through.

"Matherson, _stop_," the order came and Cecelia watched as Lucian himself stepped out from the shadows or rather the shadows parted to allow him to past. "What could I possible want to hear from you?"

"You're looking for Michael Corvin aren't you?" she smirked knowingly.

Lucian snorted and looked at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. "You think I'm going to believe that you would give up _that _sort of information as if it means nothing to you?"

Oh, he knew exactly who she was. He could recognize her voice and her scent almost anywhere. She was part of _that_ human group that had foiled his attempts at capturing Michael two nights ago. And yet he was curious as to why she was suddenly here, in his presence ready to give away information that he dearly needed. Was it a trap? No, the sudden icy eyes that glared back at him told him it was too genuine.

"If you're not interested I can leave," Cecelia merely replied casually brushing off her shoulder as if it didn't matter to her and continued with an indifferent smirk, "Viktor is going to discover that you're alive and I somehow don't think he wants to throw a 'welcome back' party for you. I can give you the exact location of Michael and a whole lot more. We share a common enemy."

"Oh?"

"The vampires." She blatantly stated as if it was obvious.

"You hunt both my kind and the vampires. Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I can give you Michael and Amelia all on one fucking silver plate."

"Amelia's dead," Lucian dismissed simply however he titled his head ever so slightly to watch her reaction.

Oh, he knew that the Elder was more than alive. His right hand man had failed to finish her off claiming that there had been a 'complication'. Raze had however, assured him that Amelia had been all but bleed dry. Lucian had known exactly what or who had caused the complication the moment Raze began to explain. He had cursed and he had ranted, and consequently left a large hole in the wall in their secret hideaway.

Everything seemed to be falling apart right in front of his very eyes. But, he could catch the falling pieces and it all started with the brunette sitting in front of him. This measly group of humans had caused him more than enough trouble. Perhaps it was finally time to put an end to the painful headache they had caused.

"She's not dead."

"You're willing to turn on your own kind? Who's to say you won't turn against me when the time comes?"

Cecelia gave him a cold, humorless smile, "You can't."

Give them power and wealth, and loyalty suddenly disappears. Humans would do anything for you if you promised them their deepest desires, Lucian mused.

"What exactly do you want in exchange? I'm assuming this…information isn't free."

"Nothing in this world is free Lucian. $500,000 for Michael and Amelia," she simply answered, there would be no bargaining on the price.

"And your friends?"

"You can do whatever you want with them. Except for her," Cecelia replied pulling out a photograph of a beautiful blonde, holding it possessively, "I want this _one_ alive."

* * *

Trinity concentrated on gently removing the countless tubes from the Elder, reminding herself that despite all the folklore, these vampires weren't going to drain her blood or look at her like she was food, which was nice to know because she wasn't ready to die just yet. According to Jonathan this vampire was going to help keep Michael safe and that meant she was in her good books. At least for the time being. Of course not everyone was happy with her decision to keep Amelia and Jasper alive that much was evident what with the heavy argument between Jonathan and herself and the sudden departure of Cecelia left more questions than answers.

No one but Jonathan had spoken to Cecelia before she had taken off and it left a strange hole in the blonde's heart. Since the time Cecelia had joined the team, she had always been like a sister to her; always looking out for her always making sure she was safe. And for her to take off so suddenly without even saying goodbye cut deeply.

Amelia wiggled her fingers finally being well enough to survive without the countless tubes and bags of blood surrounding her. She did appreciate it but being physically limited to the confines of the infirmary and the medical bed was starting to drive her crazy.

"Are you sure she's well enough to be taken off the blood?" Trinity quietly questioned the other vampire as Amelia carefully sat upright.

"Her wounds have all but completely healed and she did pass all her medical tests," Jasper answered with a slight shrug before narrowing his eyes at her, "She did pass them right?"

"Of-Of course. But I mean, I've never you know…healed a vampire before," Trinity continued in a hush voice afraid that Amelia would hear her.

Of course she hadn't, Jasper reminded himself and bit back a comment that almost escaped him. Trinity was perhaps more used to torturing Immortals than healing them, although he did doubt that. The blonde couldn't even hurt a fly if she wanted to, that much he was sure of.

"As long as she's well enough to survive a car ride back to the mansion then I'm happy," Jasper said grudgingly, letting his eyes slide back to the Elder. He was a little wary and cautious especially after the night he had had.

"Excellent," Amelia breathed slipping off the medical bed, her legs feeling a little weak before quick, steady hands grabbed her before she could fall. She narrowed her eyes and fought down the urge to lash out at the human who dared touch her, however the insult died the moment her eyes collided with the concerned and warm blue ones of Trinity.

Of all the humans to help it had to be Trinity. Compassionate, caring and perhaps a little ignorant to the world Trinity. Her angel was still looking after her.

"Maybe I should just give you another test, just to be on the safe side," Trinity murmured and turned to send Jasper out to give them privacy.

"That is _not_ necessary," Amelia muttered already annoyed that she had to be subjected to countless medical tests since she had woken up. Really, her body was feeling more than rested and her strength was coming back.

"Please humor me, at least for Jasper's sake. He's really worried about you," Trinity said urging the vampire back onto the bed for just a moment.

The scientist could tell the vampire was getting antsy, not that she could blame her. Because really, who wanted to be cooped up in an infirmary with nothing to do?

"I never thanked you for saving my life," came the words so softly spoken that Trinity almost didn't hear them.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing," Trinity replied and continued on with her task.

Amelia doubted that, but then again she hadn't found herself in that position before.

* * *

Gabriel tossed the rubber ball up into the air before gravity pulled it down. Headphones hung around his neck as the various monitors hummed away in the background. Soon his shift would be over and Rusty would take over as night watch, at least for a couple of hours. They were a man, technically a woman down although Jonathan had given Michael the rundown of their operations and it would take some time before Cecelia's role was filled. He had overheard Leo complimenting the doctor's good aim in the makeshift shooting range.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder causing Gabriel to jerk forward in his chair in surprise. There was a snicker behind him and he spun around to glare at the perpetrator.

"What the hell?" Gabriel cursed clearly not as amused as Rusty was.

"Relax Gabe, it's only me."

"That wasn't funny."

"Actually it was pretty funny from my point of view," Rusty replied ducking as the rubber ball flew over his shoulder and bounced off of the far wall. The ex-arms dealer shook his head at the younger man, "You really could have broken something there."

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel growled turning his attention back to the monitors.

"Jon wants me to relieve you," Rusty said with a grin before claiming the spare chair beside him and turned his attention to the monitors. A small crease formed on his brows as his hazel eyes caught sight of a blinking red dot on one of the screens. "Hey Gabe, what's that?"

Gabriel frowned at the sight of the flashing red dot and quickly his fingers flew over the keys, drawing up the systemic layout of the warehouse. "That can't be right, one of the silent alarms was triggered."

"You think it's the wind?"

"One way to find out," Gabriel murmured pulling up the security footage and an uneasy expression spread across the black man's face as the live feed was suddenly cut out.

"That's not supposed to happen," Rusty stated before noticing another red dot appearing on the screen, "And _that's_ not caused by the wind."

"Shit," Gabriel cursed as the overhead lights began to flash red and the blaring sound of the alarm echoed throughout the warehouse.

* * *

"This is Sadie. She's going to be taking you back to the mansion," Jonathan explained pointing at the black vehicle, and turned back to the two vampires.

"This is Sadie?" Jasper asked eyebrows shooting sky high as he stared at the vehicle then back at Jonathan.

"Who did you think she was?" Jonathan asked looking slightly confused.

"Well…a human for one thing, not a car."

"Hey! I'm more than car!" came the indignant reply.

Amelia snapped her head around to stare with wide eyes at the vehicle. She could have sworn she heard it speak. Impossible.

"It speaks," Jasper quietly murmured, a little creeped out and wondered if he had entered the twilight zone, whatever that was.

"She's an artificial intelligent vehicle, the first of her kind I think," Jonathan explained with a smirk as he caught the gob smacked look that was printed on the young vampire's face and continued on, "Selene plugged in the coordinates to the mansion before she left, so there's no need to worry about getting lost. Windows are bullet proof and Trin's just upgraded her with some new features. You'll be safe."

"You gave _it_ a name?"

"Technically Trin gave it a name and it's a 'she'. Sadie is a little sensitive," Jonathan softly informed.

"No kidding," Jasper snorted watching as Amelia ran her fingers along the newly painted vehicle, a thoughtful look spread across her beautiful face.

"Trinity created her?"

"Designed and built her with her own two hands," Jonathan answered and tapped the hood of car, "This is the safest vehicle I know. Trust me when I say nothing will get to you if you're inside."

The sudden sound of the alarm going off echoed throughout the warehouse. A loud explosion rocked the building, causing Jonathan to kneel and Jasper to pull Amelia down letting Sadie block the swirling fireball that headed toward them. The explosion brought an end to the blaring alarm and a stunned silence followed. Jonathan held his finger up to his lip and peered over the hood of the car, his grey eyes widening in horror at the sight of a fully transformed lycan standing in the middle of the gaping hole of the warehouse.

They had been found.

"Shit," Jonathan cursed softly reaching for his weapon, only to realize it wasn't on him.

"Lycans!" Jasper hissed fangs elongating as his hand flew to his weapon before gunfire suddenly erupted and Jonathan pulled the young Immortal down to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonathan growled and made sure he was well hidden behind the car as bullets were fired.

"How did they find us?" Amelia asked, her eyes flashing a violent shade of blue, her body humming with vengeance.

"I don't know, but we need to get you out of here," Jonathan replied, drawing Jasper's weapon and pulling the hammer back. "Get in!"

The doors automatically opened and Jonathan leaped out and opened fire at the invading lycans. In the distance he could hear another explosion and knew without a doubt that the lycans were after Michael. He dived behind one of the toolboxes, pushing it along as a shield causing bullets to ricochet off of the metal.

"Rusty, cover me!" Jonathan shouted as he drove from his hiding place and raced up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"On it boss," Rusty replied swinging his weapon around and firing at the nearest threat.

"Clear the path for Sadie!"

However Sadie had other ideas and the vehicle revved its engine and the wheels screeched as it headed straight to the door of the closed garage door.

Sadie knew there was no time to stop and open the door, especially with the lycans hot on their tail. Computerizing authorization, the headlights drew back and she launched two rockets at the metal door, blowing it to bits. Pieces of metal flew into the air dangerously and smoke and fire swirled in a deadly combination.

"Watch out!" Amelia cried as metal flew towards them. Jasper grabbed the wheel and turned sharply before pressing down on the accelerator, wanting to put some distance between them and the lycans currently assaulting the warehouse

"Hold on!"

* * *

Huddled beneath her workstation, Trinity wondered how it had happened so quickly. Their location was kept secret for many reasons and the only person who knew where to find them was Selene. And the blonde doubted that Selene would reveal it to just anyone. The warehouse itself had strong defenses, alarms and sensor motion detectors, many implemented by Gabriel and herself. But they'd been bypassed like they were nothing. Like the Lycans had known every weak point, had known how to override every failsafe. Of course they had missed the newly inputted motion senses that had given them away.

The first explosion had shaken the warehouse and had all but silenced the alarm. At first Trinity had thought she was hearing things. There was no possible way that they were under an attack. But when her ears picked up on the sound of gun fire and shouting, panic and fear over took her body. It didn't help when she heard the distinct sound of footsteps outside the lab door. Loud, heavy-booted footsteps. Trinity bit down hard on her lip, hard enough to draw blood as fear pumped in her veins. Her mouth went dry, she started sweating and her heart pounded so hard she could hardly breathe.

Where was Jamie? She frantically thought clutching the screwdriver so tightly in her hand that her knuckles turned white. She could attack whoever it was with the screwdriver, hell if it got her out of here alive she wasn't going to be picky.

The door opened and heavy footsteps tramped inside. The blonde was shaking so hard she was afraid she hadn't given herself away.

"Trinity? Trinity?" a soft, yet rugged voice called out and Trinity felt relief flood through her when she recognized the voice.

Swallowing thickly, she opened her mouth to reply only to find that she didn't have the breath to respond. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Gabriel?"

"Oh thank god," Gabriel breathed rushing towards her and helping her out from under the workstation. He didn't get a chance to say anything else because they were suddenly thrown back by the force of an explosion. Gabriel covered the blonde with his arms, protecting her as pieces of metal and concrete rained down around them.

The smell of smoke and dust broke through Gabriel's hazy mind causing him to crease his brows in confusion and groan at the dull ache in his head. He managed to lift himself up slightly and glanced around the now destroyed lab. Small fires were spreading throughout the destroyed building, setting off the sprinkles that were still intact. The crackling of electrical shorts could be heard over the faint, muffled sounds of gunfire.

His vision blurred and confusion swirled around his mind, not understanding why there was smoke or why he was laying on top of something hard and warm. Glancing down he saw that he was lying on top of a semi-conscious blonde.

"Trinity? Trinity, come on…wake up," Gabriel said rolling off of his best friend and onto his knees. The movement caused his vision to blur and his body to sway.

"Come on, Trin, wake up," Gabriel said gently patting the woman on the cheek in an attempt to break through the haze she was in.

Trinity felt as if she was swimming in a sea of fog. She didn't know where she was but in the distance she could hear someone calling for her. She fought against the darkness, pushing her way toward the source.

"…Trin?"

The mist began to fade away leaving a dull ache in its stead. Blinking she tried to clear her vision before reaching up to touch the side of her head. It hurt to think and move and the constant pounding wasn't going away. Nor was the strange ringing in her ears.

"Wh-What happened?"

"There was an explosion…are you okay?" Gabriel asked chocolate eyes staring worriedly at her. He gently reached out and brushed loose strands of bloody hair away from her face, fingers brushing against the large gash on the side of her head. He drew his fingers back when he felt something wet and slippery. Blood. Trinity jerked back from the soft touch and the black man looked apologetically at her.

"Sorry," he mumbled and gave her an assuring smile, "You'll probably need some stitches.

"Great," Trinity muttered.

Looking around at the damage, they could see the large gaping hole the explosion had left. The lab was all but completely destroyed leaving the blonde feeling a sudden sense of loss. The lab had been like a second home to her, it was where she felt the most comfortable and where she could put all her ideas together.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Gabriel said gently helping the blonde up, catching her as her knees buckled, "Whoa, hold on."

"I'm okay," Trinity assured trying to stand up on her own, grateful that the dizziness had passed.

They didn't make it very far when a lycan leapt out of nowhere, taking them off guard. Trinity screamed as she was pushed to the ground, landing with a hard thud. She whipped her head around to see the lycan pinning Gabriel down to the ground.

"Gabriel!" Trinity shouted, her heart leaping into her throat as the lycan snarled and opened his mouth ready to tear into the man.

Gabriel grunted under the impact of a fully grown lycan on top of him. He struggled to keep it away from his neck. "Get out of here Trinity!"

He reached for his pocket knife in his boot and stabbed the blade into the chest of the lycan. It roared angrily, rearing off of Gabriel. It was the opening he needed. He rolled away as the lycan pulled the knife out, tossing it aside as if it were nothing more than a toothpick.

Trinity grabbed the nearest object closest to her and tossed it at the lycan, trying to divert its attention away from Gabriel long enough for him to make his escape. The lycan turned to stare at her and made a move to attack her only to stop.

Gabriel picked up a metal pole and swung it hard at the lycan. It ducked and roared, barring its teeth. It lunged at him, causing Gabriel to land onto his back once again, the pole slamming against his chest with his hands caught under it. He cried out in pain and struggled to get free. This time, Gabriel knew there was no way to get out. He was effectively pinned down.

In horror Trinity felt her mouth go dry as she watched the lycan claw at Gabriel. A pain filled scream escaped the young man as claws tore through his flesh and sharp teeth began to feast on the sight. Frantically Trinity searched for something to use as a weapon. She grabbed hold of a broken pipe and rammed it into the lycan. It roared in pain and swung violently at her, knocking her back. She cried out in surprise as her head made solid contact with the floor.

Dizzy and disorientated, she watched through blurred vision as the animal staggered before collapsing on the ground. Moaning, Trinity struggled to get back onto her feet and ended up crawling over to Gabriel. Her heart picked up at the sight of his large wound.

"Gabe?" Trinity softly asked, almost afraid of saying his name any louder and tossing the metal rod off his body.

Dull chocolate eyes opened and stared into blue ones. He gasped and struggled to speak as blood escaped his mouth.

"Oh god…just…hold on," Trinity sobbed staring helplessly at him, unsure what to do. Her hands pressed down onto the wound, trying desperately to stop the blood loss. "Help!"

Ears pricked up at the sound of heavy footsteps and she saw Danny and Jamie rushing towards them. "Trinity!"

" Jamie! Danny! Help! Gabriel's…he's hurt!"

They scrambled over the concrete and metal as carefully as they could, both hurrying to reach them. Jamie's breath caught at the sight of Trinity kneeling over a semi-conscious Gabriel, hands and clothes covered in his blood. There was a pool of the red liquid surround them. His brown eyes caught sight of a large gash on the side of her head; however she seemed completely oblivious to it. His eyes quickly scanned her body, trying to see if there were any other injuries, however the blood stains clothing almost made it impossible. Tears were flowing freely down her face and it was taking her everything to hold it together and not break down right then and there.

"Jesus," Danny breathed in shock as he took in the gaping wound his friend suffered. Quickly he knelt down ripped his shirt, and pressed the torn material on the wound. "Hold on Gabe, we're gonna get you outta here."

Gabriel's eyes rolled back and Danny cursed. He was slipping away from them. He frantically ordered the blonde to help him perform CPR. Danny pushed down on Gabriel's chest as Trinity held his head back, and opened his mouth. She breathed in only to have Gabriel lunge and cough up blood which hit her right in the face.

"Gabe? Gabe?! Hold on!" Jamie ordered as Trinity leaned down once again to blow air into the man's lungs. Blood seeped through the once white material of the torn shirt and Danny watched as the light slowly dimmed in Gabriel's chocolate eyes.

"Trinity…" the words died on Gabriel's lips and his breath hitched one last time before he faded away.

"No…no, Gabriel, Gabriel," Trinity cried shaking the man as if to wake him. Jamie grabbed her as her shaking became more frantic, dragging her away from the dead body as sobs wrecked her body. "No, let go of me!"

"He's gone! Trin, he's gone," Jamie softly repeated holding her tightly as she fought against his hold and trying to push away from him.

Her heart clenched tightly and she felt as if her whole body was in pain. She fought against the strong hold, as she cried, desperately wanting Danny to help, to make him bring Gabriel back. She pleaded, she cried against her brother's chest as he held her tightly taking the beating of her pain.

"Let me go! .go!" Trinity sobbed and Jamie released her, watching helplessly as she collapsed to the floor next to Gabriel's body and clasped his hand.

"Trinity…he's gone," Danny said softly, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

Broken blue eyes stared back at him and she shrugged his touch away, backing away from them.

"Trinity…"Jamie tried again stepping forward only to see his twin sister take off running. Scrambling, Jamie tried to go after her only to have Danny grab hold of him. "Let go of me!"

"She needs time!"

"Fuck you man, there could still be lycans out there!"

"Jamie! She's just lost her best friend!"

* * *

Michael ran down the hallways of the warehouse trying to find a way out. In one hand he held a Glock given to him by Leo, before the shooting started, and in the other was Melinda's hand. In the distance he heard another explosion that shook the walls of the warehouse.

"Michael! Watch out!" Melinda cried all but pulling the man to a stop.

Michael turned and his brown eyes caught sight of a large piece of the ceiling cracking high above them and he quickly tackled her down to the ground as the concrete and plaster came raining down on them. The gun flew from his hands and cluttered to the floor as he did his best to cover her body and shield her from the falling chunks.

Wires sparked and crackled as the dust began to settle. Michael lifted his head ever so slightly, relief filling him as the shaking all but came to a sudden stop. The still intact sprinklers above them sprung to life, wetting everything it could reach. Michael wiped the droplets of water off of his face and glanced down at the brunette beneath him.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," Melinda replied as he rolled off of her, taking the warmth with him. Her ears picked up on heavy footsteps heading towards them and Michael grabbed the gun off the floor and aimed it toward the sound.

His heart pounded as his mind flashed to the image of a fully transformed lycan. He silently cursed his sweating palms and shaking hands. He would shoot if he had to, if it meant keeping Melinda and himself safe.

"Whoa! Easy there," Leo said dropping his own weapon and held up his hands, eyes focused on the gun in the doctor's hands.

"Jesus, you scared the crap outta us," Michael muttered lowering his weapon and helping Melinda up from the ground.

Leo smirked and took in the damage the explosion had caused and let out a small whistle. "Damn animals are destroying the whole place."

"Where's Jonathan?" Melinda asked trying to keep her anxiety at bay. Despite being estranged from the man, he was still her father.

"Last I heard he was holding off the lycans from the garage," Leo replied. He had lost contact with the others after the communications system went down. He glanced over his shoulder, not sure how much time they had before the lycans came around the corner, "Listen we don't have much time, we need to get you out of here before they find you."

"Where the hell are we supposed to go? The whole place is crawling with lycans," Michael glared frustrated at the situation he found himself in.

"Anywhere but here," Leo shrugged already leading them down back in the direction he had originally come from.

As Leo took a step around the corner, bullets were fired past him. "What the- Get back!"

Leo pushed Melinda back against the wall as chucks of plaster were blown off of the wall from the impact of the bullets. Drawing his hammer back, Leo returned fire. "Head back in the other direction. I'll hold them off."

"But-"

"Go!" Leo barked ducking back behind the corner and practically shoving them in the other direction. "I'll be right behind you!"

Michael took Melinda's hand and they hurried back in the other direction. Michael scrambled over the fallen stabs of plaster and metal, holding out a hand for Melinda to grab.

"Come on!" He urged a running Leo as two lycans chased after him. Making sure Melinda was well behind him and out of target range he pulled the hammer back on the gun. Michael fired several shots and watched as one of the animals tripped over his own feet and landed with a heavy thud on the ground with a pool of blood starting to surround its body.

Turning he got ready to aim at the second one as Leo stumbled over the pieces of plaster when he heard a chilling scream from behind him. Whirling around his heart stopped beating at the sight of a lycan looming over a terrified Melinda.

"Melinda!" He shouted and raced towards her as the lycan lunged at her only to have a hard body tackle him to the ground. Michael slammed the lycan down onto the ground, ignoring the foul smell of sweat and blood that lingered on the animal. It growled and snapped its jaws trying in vain to bite him.

"Run!" Michael shouted slamming a fist down and winced at the pain that shot through his hand.

The lycan roared and struck him hard across the face, the cracking of a broken cheek bone could be heard. He cried out in pain rolling off and over the lycan and was kneed hard in the gut as the lycan transformed back into human form.

"Michael!" Melinda cried wanting to rush forward only to have her arm grabbed. She turned and screamed when she came face to face with another snarling lycan.

"Melinda!" he scrambled to his feet, wanting desperately to get to her only to feel something hard connect to the side of his head. Falling to the ground, he struggled to stay upright as his vision blurred and his head spun. His ears rang with frantic cries of the brunette and gun fire filled the air making it harder to concentrate. Placing his hands flat against the ground, he battled to get onto his knees before he was struck on the back of his neck, this time knocking him out instantly.

* * *

Jonathan tilted his head as the gun fire slowly ceased. He slowly walked down towards the bodies of the dead lycans, gun raised just in case one happened to jump up and attack him. Several meters away was Rusty, who like him was taking caution.

"I need one that's alive," Jonathan told the other man who grunted in acknowledgement.

A low groan caused Jonathan to lift his head and he snuck a sideways glance at Rusty. The other man nodded in the direction of the sound and slowly made their way across. Jonathan stared down at the body, noticing the small pool of blood forming around the injured lycan. He stuck his foot out and kicked the body over, ignoring the hiss of pain and the angry glare he received.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Rusty warned aiming his weapon at the man's chest. "If you even think about transforming, I'm going to blow your brains out."

* * *

The heavy rain came pouring down from the heavens, blanketing the city in a bitter cold. Thick droplets of rain mingled with salty tears as they fell from the pale cheeks of a sobbing blonde. Trinity ran without care and without thought, her heart aching at the loss of her best friend. Her clothes were drenched and clung to her like a second skin. The smell of rain, sweat and blood filled her senses as she wiped the tears and the water from her face. As the storm continued to wage on, she shivered violently as the wind blew against her skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. The coldness seeped through her skin and reached right into her bones. Puffs of cold mist filled the air as she breathed through her mouth, her lungs burned with every gasp of air but her feet kept moving.

She came to a slow stop when she caught sight of a looming mansion. She licked her lips tasting the rain and salty tears. Her head ached at the constant pounding and her vision started to blur as she hiccupped trying to catch her breath. Wiping the water from her eyes she swallowed thickly when she came face to face with a large black metal gate. Shakily she reached out and shook the gate, in hopes that it would open. It stood strong, guarding those who lived inside. It didn't buckle under her pressure.

Sobbing, she frantically looked around before blue eyes caught sight of an intercom. Wiping the water from her eyes, cold fingers pushed at the black button, her ears instantly picking up on the ringing sound through the down pour. Wrapping her arms around her body, she tried to generate heat through the harsh coldness.

"What do you want?" a voice demanded.

"I-I want to s-speak to Selene," Trinity managed to say as her teeth clattered together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created. The script of the movie belongs to the original writers, producers, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is quite lengthy and packed full of action and drama. I had a little bit of trouble writing some of the scenes, so I would like to thank my beta (Violent-Flames) for helping me and guiding me through this chapter. You've been a great help. Thank you so much! This chapter has been beta-ed by Violent-Flames.

This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

From the moment she had driven into the estate, she knew that it was only a matter of time before Soren caught word of her return. What she hadn't expected was for Kraven to be inside the throne room with Viktor at this very moment. She had anticipated on Kraven preventing her from seeing the Elder, only to find Soren in her way. Selene stared into the dark brown eyes that belonged to Soren, neither one blinking as the silent stare off continued.

She had never really liked Soren. The man constantly shadowed Kraven like he was on a mission. It was a known fact that he was Kraven's right-hand man and yet none knew how the relationship had come about. One day Kraven were a mere warrior and the next he was the Steward of the Coven, with Soren by his side heading a small force that rivaled the Death Dealers. Viktor was less than impressed, not hat Selene could blame him, but with some convincing the Elder had finally relented after ground rules had been set in place. Soren was as loyal as any servant to his master and followed Kraven blindly.

Hell Selene was sure that the group Kraven hand selected was loyal and only devoted to him.

"Open the door, Soren," she all but demanded and the smirk that spread across his face made her want to wipe it off. What she wouldn't give to…

"You're under house arrest," he snarled not giving an inch, especially not to someone like Selene. She may be the center of Kraven's world, but she sure as hell wasn't his.

"Open the damn-"

"Escort Selene to her quarters and this time make sure she doesn't leave," Soren ordered never taking his eyes off of the fuming woman in front of him.

Selene's jaw tightened and she curled her fingers into a fist. If the only way to see Viktor was by using force then she would use it. Nothing was going to stop her.

"Selene remains here. _You_ however will be escorted to your quarters," Kahn firmly stated pointing a finger at Soren and nodded at two Death Dealers. They stepped forward and made a move to grab the other man only to be shrugged off violently. "_That's_ an order."

"You don't out rank me," Soren snarled already having enough of the argument. They weren't getting in and that was final.

"You're forgetting _your _place Soren. I'm the Chief of Death Dealers. You fall beneath me, no matter what title Kraven gives you," Kahn growled lowly stepping forward so they were only an inch apart, "Now you can either go quietly or be forced."

"Take him back to his quarters, along with the rest of Kraven's men," Kahn ordered turning to four Death Dealers. "You, along with Kraven will stand trial before the Elders for treason."

"What the hell are you talking about Kahn?" Soren exclaimed as his insides tightened and he swallowed thickly, pretending in vain hope that he knew nothing. That Selene hadn't discovered the truth.

"Amelia's alive, Soren. I guess you didn't get the memo from your lycan buddies," Selene smirked as she watched the color drain from the man's face.

"Take them."

"You have no idea what you've just done," Soren glared accusingly at Selene "If you weren't such a stubborn bitch-"

This time nothing would stop Selene from getting to Soren. Fist met bone and there was a loud crack before a cry of surprise and pain filled the air. Red liquid oozed from the broken nose traveling down the pale skin before droplets stained the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" Soren cried out trying to get to Selene only to have strong hands grab him, holding him back as he continued to struggle.

"You'll be lucky to even live past tonight," Selene growled into his ear, watching as he hissed and continued to struggle against his captors.

"Are you ready for this?" Kahn asked as the last of Kraven's men were dragged out of the control room. He received a nod and he glanced down hesitatingly before opening the doors. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"I have my proof."

The words tumbled out so easily she was afraid they didn't make sense. However the look on Kraven's and Viktor's face told her otherwise. She didn't know why but the urge to smirk smugly at Kraven was high on her list of 'to do's'. But it quickly passed as she felt hard, angry eyes on her.

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Viktor growled glaring between Kraven and Selene. "You were told _not_ to interfere-"

"My Lord, I have the proof-"

"I was supposed to-"Kraven was immediately cut off by a cold stare.

"Stay out of this Kraven," Selene warned dangerously, stepping forward and staring directly into the dark eyes that had kept watch over her for most of her Immortal life. "Amelia's alive."

"What is she talking about, Kraven?" Viktor asked, furious and bewildered by the sudden turn of events and it suddenly occurred to Selene that Viktor had absolutely no idea. Kahn had failed to inform him for whatever reason, though she had a feeling that very reason was locked in a room at this very moment.

A choked laugh escaped Kraven and he shook his head in utter disbelief, "That's impossible my Lord, Amelia's been slain…by the hands of the lycans." He paused before reminding the Elder, "Our enemy."

Selene hissed and pulled out her cell phone ready to put an end to all the lies. Surely Viktor would believe her now, "Then explain _this_."

There on the screen was a pale image of Amelia staring back at them. And Selene watched closely as Kraven's face twisted from bewilderment to sheer panic. She knew right then and there that she had him, caught in his own web of lies.

"Cat got your tongue Kraven?" a voice sarcastically asked, interrupting the discussion.

All three turned and the sight that greeted them left them breathless. There stood Amelia in all her glory looking as beautiful as ever, even death couldn't stop her from looking radiant. Dark eyes immediately zeroed in on Kraven boring invisible holes in his body and if looks could kill, he was sure he would have died a thousand deaths already.

"Amelia?" Viktor breathed unable to believe his eyes. "How…is it possible?"

"Viktor," Amelia greeted surprise lacing her own voice as she found herself staring at the powerful vampire. She hadn't expected this. Selene had all but failed to mention it to her. But then again this was Selene and she looked sharply at the Death Dealer wondering what sort of game she was playing at. This was punishment by death. Surely the girl wasn't so stupid to do such a thing.

"My Lord?" Jasper asked from behind Amelia. He stared confusingly back and forth between Viktor, Amelia and Selene. "Y-You're…awake…how?"

Amelia watched as Selene straightened and met her gaze head on, not cowering in fear but accepting the consequences of the decision she had made. The Elder should have known Selene would pull a stunt like this. She loved Viktor like a father. She tried not to sneer at the devotion Selene showed for the man but it was hard not to. A part of her wished to have such love in her life and for a moment she envied Viktor.

"We'll speak about _this_ later," Amelia finally spoke dismissing the matter for the moment and concentrating on more important things, such as Kraven and his betrayal. She glided forward and a humorless smile spread across her lips as she eyed the man up and down, "Kraven."

A chill traveled down his spine at the way she said his name and he couldn't help but swallow. He suddenly wished he could start the entire day all over again.

"My Lady," Kraven breathed and not knowing what else to do he bowed respectfully.

"You would still bow at the feet of those that you have betrayed?" Amelia sneered, wanting nothing more than to rip his head off with her bare hands.

Viktor's jaw tightened as he regarded the vampire. He had been betrayed and that cut deeply. He had given Kraven all he had wanted and yet he still craved more. Growling, he struck the man, watching as blood spluttered across the room. The hit was not hard enough to kill but he would be wishing it had.

"You will be judged. And you will be found guilty," Viktor spat grabbing Kraven by the collar of his silk shirt and tossing him at the feet of Jasper. "Take him to his quarters. He is to be under constant guard."

"Yes My Lord," Jasper bowed respectfully, unable to hide the satisfied smirk on his face.

Viktor's lips curled as his nose wrinkled at the strong scent of human rolling off of both Amelia and Selene. It was much stronger now that the others had left. He narrowed his eyes and regarded the two. He had been completely devastated to discover that Amelia and the Council had been slain by the Lycans and was still recovering from the shock and bewilderment at the discovery of Amelia being alive. The who, how and why were all floating through his mind as it mingled with Selene's distorted memories.

He could figure out the who, since they both reeked like them. He had to stop himself from gagging. This was unacceptable. He wouldn't' stand for this.

"Humans. You both stink of them," Viktor harshly accused stepping around each of them and sniffing the air.

The door to the throne room opened once again and Kahn walked in with a perplexed expression on his face as he met Selene's eyes.

"What is it Kahn?"

"My Lord, there's a human outside. She's asking for Selene."

Viktor watched as Selene's head spun around so quickly he was surprised it didn't snap off. His eyes narrowed as he regarded his childe. She seemed…different. She wasn't as cold and emotionless as usual. There was an unfamiliar emotion shining brightly in her eyes and he knew immediately who exactly it was standing outside the gate.

"Kill her," he ordered as brown eyes wide with a mixture of horror and anger met his and he silently dared her to defy him.

"No," Selene sharply cut in.

"No?"

"She saved my life and Amelia's. That counts for something."

"You know the law!"

"She's not a threat to the Coven," Selene said trying not to sound like she was begging, because God she would give anything to keep Trinity alive and safe. She glanced across at Amelia. Surely the Elder wouldn't let the woman who had risked her own life to save her, to die?

"Go," Amelia finally said, much to Viktor's displeasure. She wasn't as heartless as many believed.

"What?" Viktor roared as he watched his childe rush out of the throne room with Kahn hot on her tail. He hissed and glared at her now being able to smell jasmine rolling off of Amelia.

"She is to be allowed safe passage."

"Not in _my_ house!"

"That it may be, but you are forgetting who's in charge. It is still my turn to reign. Not yours Viktor," Amelia sharply said stepping closer to the Elder so that they were mere inches apart. "You are forgetting the bigger picture. Your Steward has made a pact with Lucian. The mess we are in now needs to be cleaned up."

* * *

"You need to leave," came the firm reply and she shook her head, a plea already slipping from her lips before she could help it.

Trinity shivered and breathed through her mouth, letting puffs of cold mist escape. Her teeth continued to clatter as she tried to speak to the doorman. The constant pounding in her head wasn't doing her any good and it left her dizzy and disorientated. Squinting, she tried to focus on the intercom and sobbed in frustration at the double image in front of her. She felt numb and cold and God, all she wanted was to see Selene, and if she had to beg she would.

"P-Please I just…want to see Selene," she begged desperately.

She held herself tighter as the cold wind blew against her already numb and cold skin. Her breath hitched and she tried to hold in the unshed tears that blurred her vision. There was a moment of silence before the pale vampire was all but shoved aside and blue eyes could barely make out the lithe form of Selene.

"Trinity?" Selene breathed needing to make sure it was the blonde and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

Her brows creased as she took in the blonde's demeanor. There was something entirely different about it. Her mind screamed at her and immediately she _knew_ that something was wrong. Every muscle in her body tightened in the unfamiliar feeling of apprehension as her stomach lurched and her breath caught.

"Wait there, I'm coming out," Selene barely managed to say as she sprinted out to meet her.

She silently wondered why her skin felt as if it was burning. Why her head pounded to the rhythm of her feet hitting the cold, hard floor of the mansion? Why her heart was thudding so hard against her chest?

Her stomach felt as if there was hot oil inside. The oil churned and burned like acid as she drew closer and closer to the blonde. The harsh wind brushed against her already cold skin and she let a gust of mist escape her lips as her feet carried her towards her destination. As Selene drew near, her nose wrinkled at the scent of blood and she felt something she hadn't in a long time.

Fear.

Her breath hitched at the sight of a drenched Trinity. Her blonde hair stuck to the sides of her face and her clothes clung to her like a second skin. The smell of blood was now much stronger and she suddenly knew why. There was a large gash on the side of her head, and the vampire could see the blood trailing down the side as it mingled with the rain. The once white shirt was now translucent and covered in blood. Her heart leapt and she prayed to the higher powers above that it didn't belong to the blonde.

A wave of dizziness hit Trinity and she suddenly felt the world spinning and tilting on its axis. She swayed and she felt her feet buckle as gravity dragged her down. Strong hands caught her before she could hit the ground and everything from then on out seemed to blur together.

Ignoring the whispers and the stares, Selene hurriedly made her way to her quarters and had all but slammed the door shut, keeping the outside world away. A whine escaped the blonde in her arms and she softly apologized, mentally kicking herself for her stupidity. Clearly loud noises were off limits. Not that she could blame the blonde. Gently, she lowered Trinity down onto the bed only to find her trying to get back up.

"Just…Just sit down," Selene said urging the blonde back down. Fingers moved swiftly to unbutton the bloodied shirt, an urgent need to make sure that the blood didn't belong to the scientist high on her list. Undoing the last button, Selene brushed open the shirt and her brown eyes stared at pale, unmarred skin. A sight she was more than grateful to see.

However it didn't ease her mind as she had thought. The smell of blood still hung in the air surrounding her and it alone made it hard to concentrate. Add Trinity and it was a whole different ball game. Reaching up, Selene gently touched the large gash on the side of her head causing Trinity to flinch and try to move away from the touch, only to have the hand on her stomach slide down and grip her hip, keeping her in place.

"I-It's just a concussion," Trinity weakly informed as fingers brushed loose strands of cold, wet hair away from her face.

"The blood tells me another story," Selene murmured getting up and moving across the room with ease before she disappeared through another door.

Trinity's ears pricked up at the sound of running water and before she knew it, she was standing in front of a shower with hot water pelting down. Steam rose out of the shower and into the air engulfing them.

"You need to get warm," Selene murmured turning to the pull out a small first aid kit hidden in the cabinet. "I'm going to find you some clothes."

And with that, Selene disappeared once again leaving Trinity standing there in wet, bloodied clothes. Scrubbing her face, Trinity sighed and tossed the bloodied shirt, watching as it floated down to collect on the tiled floor. After a small struggle with her jeans she managed to kick them off in mild frustration. Tears threatened to spill as she tossed her remaining clothes to the floor before stepping in. Heat immediately seeped through her skin and warmed her right to the bone and it wasn't long before the heat burned her skin, something she welcomed. At least she knew she was alive.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, she stepped under allowing the hot water to hit her. Her wound stung as it came in contact with water and she relished it. Taking a step back, she shivered and wiped away the droplets of water from her eyes. Blue eyes stared at her fingers as the water washed away the red tinge that had stained them. Her eyes dropped to the tiled floor and swirls of blood mingled with the water as they flowed down the drain.

Swallowing thickly she tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about whose blood was flowing down the drain, whose blood she had been covered in. That thought made her shiver. There was a sudden need to wash the smell and feel of blood off of her. She could barely stand much less think but she rubbed her skin until it was raw and red. She needed the Gabriel off her. She just wanted it off her. All Trinity could think about was how the blood _just_ wouldn't come off.

The thought was irrational and probably wasn't even coherent. But it was purely raw emotion and completely out of her control. Suddenly a pair of pale, strong hands gripped hers pulling them away from her raw skin, making her stop.

"I-I can't get the blood off."

"It's gone," Selene softly replied watching as blue eyes gazed wildly at her, completely lost in her own world.

"N-No…it's-"

"Trinity, it's gone," Selene firmly stated this time turning the water off and pulled her out of the shower. A towel was wrapped around her as she stood in front of the fogged mirror. With a quick swipe, the mirror was cleared and Trinity found herself staring at her own reflection, bringing her back to reality. Soft pants of air brushed against her shoulder blade as the vampire leaned in to whisper softly and reassuringly.

"It's gone."

Trinity nodded as her control crumpled under her. The statement hit her hard and a violent sob escaped her. Strong hands awkwardly held her as she turned, wrapping her arms around the one solid figure that seemed to make sense in the world, held on to her like her life depended on it and cried.

Selene creased her brows ever so slightly, unsure of what to do. Comfort wasn't exactly something she was good at. It had been years since she had last held someone this close. She felt awkward and clumsy as she tried to soothe the crying blonde and she must have done something right because Trinity was holding on tightly.

* * *

Kraven gritted his teeth as he was led down the hallway to his quarters. The walk of shame. There were whispers and stares and he tightened his jaw. He was angry at the mere idea that the humans had managed to foil his plans and the very idea that Selene was infatuated with one of them almost sent him in a fit of rage.

"Keep walking asshole," Jasper growled pulling Kraven along.

"What are you? Amelia's pet?" he snarled at the bleached blonde.

"Shut up and move," Jasper ordered as they neared his quarters.

Kraven glared at him and tried to stop the panic from flooding his body. When Viktor and Amelia were done with Lucian they would come for him and he knew that he would die a slow and very painful death. Viktor was always one to hold a grudge, the man loved to show who was in control.

"Keep-" Jasper heard more than felt someone behind him. Half turning he caught a glimpse of gelled back hair before his world went dark.

Kraven watched in a mixture of horror and relief when Jasper collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Looking up he met Soren's eyes before his right hand man signaled for two vampires to drag Jasper into the room. Soren grabbed his master's arm and all but dragged him away from the scene of the crime.

"We must leave," Soren insisted and glanced over his shoulder, "Viktor and Amelia-"

"I know. Selene and her stinking human friends know everything," Kraven growled in frustration. "Lucian said Amelia was dead, that lying bastard!"

"Kraven, we have to go," Soren repeated urging his master.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire and shouts filled the night sky. The smell of sweat and blood surrounded him and for a moment he thought he was still in the desert with his platoon. Instead of countless dead civilians and soldiers, dead lycans lay scattered throughout the destroyed hide out. As he looked around, Leo felt as if the world had slowed down before rapidly speeding up again, pulling him back to the present.

A loud cry caught his attention and he turned, green eyes catching sight of Melinda. A fully transformed lycan bore down on her, ready to rip her throat out. Like an automatic response, he fired and the creature roared in pain and staggered back before collapsing. Rushing forward, he grabbed the fallen woman, pushing her behind him in order to keep her safe.

As quickly as they came, they disappeared into the night. The gunfire ceased and silence descended upon them. Breathing heavily, Leo slowly lowered his weapon not quite sure what had happened. Licking his dry lips, he tilted his head and creased his brows.

"W-What happened?"

"I don't know," Leo murmured gently, "But we need to go."

"W-Wait, what about Michael?" Melinda asked glancing over her shoulder at the large hole she had seen the lycan escape through with Michael in tow.

"We need to find the others. I don't want to be here when a second attack is launched," Leo explained urging her forward, "We'll get him back."

Making their way through the destroyed building was harder than he had originally thought. Holding out his hand, he helped Melinda over the partially fallen roof. His ears immediately picked up soft voices. Brows creasing, he placed a finger to his lip, telling her silently to be quiet and raised his gun. Melinda swallowed and followed quietly, hands shaking as she tried to keep her emotionally wrecked body under control.

"Drop your weapons, assholes," Leo growled raising his gun only to have four gun barrels aimed at him.

"Relax Leo, it's us," Jonathan said lowering his weapon, his eyes sweeping over the two of them.

"Dad?" Melinda asked uneasily before rushing into his arms, holding him tightly as a sob threatened to escape her. Despite being estranged, he was still her father. Strong arms held her tightly and Jonathan breathed out with relief, his mind put at ease now that he knew that his daughter was safe and physically unharmed. He silently thanked the higher powers above for keeping her save. He didn't know what he'd do if she was injured or worse, killed.

"Where's Michael?" Jonathan suddenly asked, noting the absence of the doctor. He was sure that Michael had been with Melinda and Leo at the time of the attack.

The sharp-shooter looked dejectedly at him as Melinda drew back and he just shook his head, "They got him."

Jonathan cursed and ran a frustrated hand through what little hair he had. He rubbed his face in hopes that it would release some of his frustration and anger.

"Fucking hell," Rusty muttered hand gripping his weapon as a chuckle escaped the captured lycan. Curling his lips in anger he went to strike the man only to have Jonathan grab his arm, pulling him away.

"Get a grip," Jonathan growled as the ex-arms dealer struggled out of the strong grip.

"This is…this is just fucked!" Rusty exclaimed turning when running footsteps caught his attention. Turning, his eyes widened at the sight of Jamie and Danny covered in blood. Their faces were pale and for a moment he thought there were tears shining brightly in their eyes.

Although it was good to see them, there were two missing and suddenly Rusty couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck," Leo quietly said as if he too had read his mind.

"What happened?" Jonathan all but demanded, his eyes searching the pair for answers.

"G-Gabe's dead," Danny's voice cracked with emotion as he informed them and he rubbed his chin, averting his eyes to the ground.

There was a gasp and a quiet choke of a sob that escaped Melinda, her hand flying to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Rusty shook his head unable to believe what he was hearing and he tightened his jaw and gripped the gun tightly until his knuckles went white. This time it wasn't Rusty Jonathan had to worry about, but Jamie who tossed his gun aside and threw himself at the captured lycan, fist coming down hard as he pounded him in a fit of rage and loss.

Jonathan dropped his gun and rushed forward, grabbing the emotional man as he struggled against him.

"Son of a bitch!" Jamie shouted struggling against Jonathan before another set of hands pulled him back.

"Someone help me!" Jonathan struggled before Danny snapped into action and pulled Jaime away long enough for Leo to grab the beaten and bloodied lycan.

"Get a fucking grip," Danny hoarsely told the man.

The lycan laughed and Jamie struggled to get past the two of them, ready to continue where he had left off.

"Stop!" Jonathan barked pushing Jamie away.

Jamie growled and wiped the side of his mouth; glaring at the creature with such hate and fury that it sent a shiver down Melinda's spine.

"He knows where they took Michael," Rusty informed holding Jamie back.

"That's not going to bring Gabe back," Jamie snapped running a hand through his hair.

"Neither is beating the man!"

"So what's the plan then? If you haven't noticed we don't have much of anything left!" Jamie waved his hand around at the destroyed building they were standing in.

"Where's Trinity?" Leo asked swallowing and licking his suddenly dry lips. Jamie had completely flown off the handle. The man in question tightened his jaw and his nose flared as he recalled the devastation on his twin's face.

"Where's Trinity, Jamie?" Jonathan reached forward and grabbed him by the collar, making him stare him in the eye urging him to reveal where she was. A defeated look shone brightly in the brown eyes. Fear struck Jonathan as he waited impatiently for an answer.

Trinity despite not being blood related was like a daughter to him and if anything happened to her not even God himself would stop him getting his revenge.

"I don't know. She took off after Gabe died," Jamie replied knocking Jonathan's hands away and rubbed his face trying to gain some control over his emotions.

"She saw it all," Danny murmured recalling her utter devastation and heartbreak.

"Jesus," Leo breathed and closed his eyes. He was never one to cry but damn this was just too much. Gabriel was, to many of them like a brother, but he was closest to Trinity. The pair was never far from one another. "What do we do now?"

Jonathan eyed the bloodied and bruised lycan, his mind already formulating a plan. The night had gone from bad to worse with the click of a finger. Michael was captured, Gabriel was dead and Trinity was MIA. They were already two men down and vulnerable. Supplies were down and their home was destroyed. If they were going to get Michael back they were going to need help.

* * *

Selene watched the rise and fall of the blonde's chest as she fell into a restless sleep. Trinity was completely and utterly exhausted both physically and emotionally. Her eyes were red and puffy, evidently from all the crying she had done. Through the heart wrenching sobs, the vampire had managed to pry out the details of what had occurred in the warehouse. Her own heart ached as her mind flashed back to the night her family had fallen prey to the lycans.

Her first observations of Trinity had been right. The vibrant and compassionate young woman didn't belong in this world, where the heartless took without care and death was the end result. There was no happiness especially not in Selene's world, an emotion rarely experienced. Trinity's heart was fragile and the vampire was almost afraid she wouldn't recover from something like this.

Reaching out she brushed her fingers along Trinity's brows, smoothing the crease that had momentarily formed. She looked so peaceful sleeping with the moonlight shining on her face. Leaning down, Selene leaned forward and brushed her lips across the soft skin and felt the creature before her stir ever so slightly. Drawing back, brown orbs clashed with weary blue ones.

"H-Hey," Trinity croaked and cleared her throat in hopes of washing way the sleepiness. Sitting up, she glanced around the dark room, the only light coming from the moon and she squinted trying to make out Selene's face. "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours," Selene replied as she stared at the blonde, her mind urging her to ask the one question that had been burning in the back of mind since her arrival. "Why did you come here?"

The blonde looked up sharply before opening her mouth and then closing it, the words somehow unable to get out. She looked away and closed her eyes. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose and she sighed.

"It's going to sound crazy but y-you're the only thing that makes senses at the moment," Trinity murmured avoiding eye contact and fidgeted with the edge of the bed sheets.

Selene was grateful for the darkness in the room, because she wasn't sure what she looked like at the moment. Somewhere caught between stunned and a strange sense of comfort, because it did sound crazy. But at the moment, crazy seemed to make sense. Gently reaching forward, she lifted the blonde's chin, making Trinity meet her eyes again.

"Crazy's good, right?" Selene murmured before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft, burning kiss.

The lips underneath hers yielded to her touch and a tongue darted out and met its partner in a glorious dance. A hand lifted and Trinity stroked through dark strands of hair before letting fingers gently drop to stroke the side of Selene's cheek.

Drawing back and breathing in heavily, Trinity murmured, "Crazy's good."

Selene rested her forehead against Trinity's and breathed in her scent, hands traveling up and down the warm arms. The loud thundering of the blonde's heart echoed in her mind and a soft smile ghosted across her lips and her hands tightened ever so slightly.

Before either could say anything there was a firm knock on the door drawing Selene away from the familiar warmth. A moment later the door opened, revealing a black man who by appearances looked to be in his early thirties. Chocolate eyes darted back and forth between them and Trinity watched a strange expression spread across his face before his eyes finally settled on Selene.

"I think you need to see this," Kahn softly said stepping in and closing the door as sheets rustled and Selene's attention was diverted to the blonde once again.

"What is it?"

"Your _human friends_ are here, outside the gates. They request an audience with Viktor and Amelia," Kahn answered as a gasp escaped from behind Selene.

* * *

"Open the gates," Selene all but ordered as she stormed into the control room.

"I can't. Viktor's orders."

"What? Amelia-"

"I'm sorry Selene, I can't open the gates," the Death Dealer replied looking helplessly at the woman.

A low growl escaped Selene, and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Open the doors to the throne room."

"But-"

"Open them!"

The Death Dealer hesitated for a moment before relenting and watched as Viktor's childe disappeared through the threshold.

* * *

Viktor eyed his childe critically as she bowed and a mixture of disgust and disgruntlement settled over him. She smelt of the human girl and that unsettled him even more. From what he could gather, Selene had taken her into her own private quarters and the moment she had entered the throne room, he could smell the blonde all over Selene, so much that it was almost sickening. A relationship between the two species was spelling disaster in capital letters.

He was less impressed with Amelia for allowing Selene to bring the creature in. It made no difference to him whether their lives had been saved or not. Of course Amelia didn't see it that way. Heated words were traded between the two until finally they had come to some sort of agreement. The coven was to continue to be ruled by Amelia until the matter of Lucian was settled and then the natural order of things would return. Of course he still had some say in things, especially since he hadn't agreed to let more humans in.

"My Lord-"

"_This _is completely unacceptable," Viktor growled, his eyes moving to glare at the vampire seated beside him and continued to sneer, "Is one not enough?"

It was clear to Selene that Viktor and Amelia were two completely different leaders, and yet when combined they were deadly. However, when divided they were a victim to their own prides. Viktor was the strongest and the eldest of their kind. He ruled by force and power, whereas Amelia was more of a politician but was just as ruthless as Viktor.

She tried not to flinch at the mention of Trinity and was somewhat grateful that the blonde had listened to reason and hadn't accompanied her down. She didn't need to be exposed to Viktor and his wrath. There wouldn't be any hesitation on his part to kill her.

"Viktor-"

"The coven has grown weak in my absence," he snarled.

"The coven is no stronger than it was the day you went to sleep Viktor. If anything it is weak because of the mess you've created," Amelia hissed more than ready to place the blame where it should be. Picking Kraven to do a man's job was clearly a mistake that she wouldn't attempt to make.

"They request an audience with you," Selene informed redirecting the conversation. There was a part of her that didn't want to see the two Elders slang off each other. Hell she was already in the middle and she definitely didn't want to choose sides.

"What could they possibly have that we don't?" Viktor asked with disdain, thinking very little of the race.

"They wouldn't be here unless it was important. They know the laws that govern our coven," Amelia tried reason. The plan never involved them coming to the mansion until she had sniffed out every one of Kraven's followers. Kraven's betrayal ran deep through the chains of the coven and there was no telling just how many he had recruited. However, that plan had all but been thrown out the window the moment the lycans attacked the warehouse.

The damage the group had sustained had been on her mind until the sudden arrival of Trinity. The drenched and bloodied blonde had all but been confined in Selene's quarters and the fate of the rest of them had been unknown. Until now. Amelia was in some respect relieved that they had survived. This group of human renegades surprised her and she wasn't the only one.

Viktor, against his own instincts hesitated before finally relenting. He knew she was right. They were nowhere closer to finding Lucian's hide out. The city had been turned upside down and still there wasn't so much as a peep from their enemy.

"Send them in."

The smell of sweat and blood drifted in as the bedraggled, wet group of humans stepped through the threshold and into the throne room. They looked like a sad, pathetic bunch, each sporting a forlorn expression on their faces. His nose twitched however as his sense of smell was assaulted with the familiar scent of lycan. An angry hiss erupted from beside him and Amelia was already on her feet, words tumbling out before he could even speak.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We come in peace?" Rusty asked with a small grin which earned him four death glares and he shrunk back muttering under his breath.

"Your sense of humor is at best questionable," Viktor replied with displeasure, eyes focusing on the gagged and bound man.

"Please, excuse my comrade his sense of humor tends to lead him into more trouble than necessary," Jonathan apologized and refocused their attention on the matter at hand, "As I'm sure you're aware Viktor, Lucian is alive and has all but made a deal with Kraven for the better half of the century. "

"Tell me something I don't already know," Viktor disdainfully remarked.

"Our base was raided as Amelia and Jasper were heading back to the Coven. I lost a good man trying to protect one of our own, another was captured, Michael. Lucian has been very interested in our friend, but we couldn't figure out why," Jonathan replied pushing aside the loss of Gabriel to the back of his mind as he tried to stay on course.

Amelia glanced sharply at the group, eyes roaming quickly over their faces trying to find the one missing. The young one, Gabriel wasn't present. Her jaw tightened realizing whose blood the blonde, her angel, had been covered in.

"…We managed to find one alive," Jonathan glanced over his shoulder.

Rusty dragged forth the bound and gagged Lycan and all but forced him down onto his knees, and ripped the gag from his mouth. The lycan wheezed and coughed and looked up shakily before quickly gazing back down

"Now tell them what you told us," Rusty hissed and when the man didn't speak he pulled back the hammer of his gun and fired into his shoulder, ignoring the splatter of blood that hit him on the side of his face.

A gasp escaped and Leo placed a firm hand on Melinda holding her in place. Her face was pale and she bit down on her lower lip as it quivered. The sound of the man's painful cry echoed throughout the room and it made her skin crawl and her stomach churn.

"Tell them, or you'll get another one," Rusty growled already placing the barrel on his other shoulder.

"Alright, alright!" he gasped shrugging his uninjured shoulder away from the weapon, "we've been searching for someone with a special trait. A direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus, a Hungarian and a warlord, who came into power in the early seasons of the fifth century. Just in time to watch a plague ravage his village. Somehow, his body was able to change the disease…mold it to his benefit. He became the first true Immortal."

"And years later, he fathered at least two children, who inherited this same trait. The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf…one to walk the lonely road of morality as a human."

"It's a ridiculous legend. Nothing else!" Viktor dismissed as he stepped closer to the kneeling lycan.

"That may be," Singe murmured before looking up, his dark eyes shining somewhat with glee, "but our species do have a common ancestor. A mutation of the original virus that is directly linked to his bloodline."

He paused and the tiny touch of a smile spread across his lips as the audience held their breath waiting from him to continue.

"There is a descendant of Corvinus lying there, not three feet from you!" Viktor pointed at the floor where the dull golden markings hid the tomb of Markus.

"Yes. But he's already a vampire. We needed a pure source, untainted. An exact duplicate of the original virus which we learned was hidden away in the genetic code of his human descendants and passed along in its latent form, down through the ages and all the way to…Michael Corvin." Singe explained as slowly realization seemed to sink into the room.

"For years we tried to combine their bloodlines. And for years we failed. It was useless," Singe admitted disgruntled and shrugged, "That is until we found Michael. The Corvinus strain allows for a _perfect union_. A triple-celled platelet which holds unspeakable power."

Furious Viktor glared down at the creature, unable to believe what he was hearing. Amelia herself scoffed and shook her head, "There can be no such union."

"And to speak of it is heresy," Viktor added already having enough. He didn't need to listen to the ramblings of a lycan scientist.

"We'll see," Singe merely replied, "Once Lucian has injected himself with Michael's blood. If Lucian was able to get his hands on the blood of a Pure-Born, a powerful elder like Amelia," looked up and eyed the now standing Elder with a flicker of mocking smile as she reached up and touched her neck.

"Or yourself and inject it along with Michael's blood-"

"Abomination," Viktor's mind was suddenly reeling at what Singe was saying.

"Half Vampire, half lycan but stronger than both…," Singe trailed off and laughed, "It's already-"

Singe never got to finish what he was saying as a fist stroked him across the face. Melinda jumped in surprise, her hand flying to her mouth as she tried in vain to hold the cry from escaping. Leo's grip tightened and he watched the color from her face drain. Her eyes were glued to the now dead body of the lycan as blood began to pool around his head.

Jonathan growled, ready to tear Viktor a new one, "What the hell were you thinking? If you weren't so impatient, he would have given you the location to Lucian's hide out!"

"Thankfully we managed to pry it out of him," Danny said.

"What is it that you want?" Viktor asked.

"I don't give two shits about your damn war. All I care about is getting Michael back safely," Jonathan answered, "I don't have the man power to do that. But if we work-"

"You are brave if not stupid to come here in the first place and now you're offering an alliance?"

"A temporary alliance. We share a common enemy Viktor, by working together we can perhaps clean this mess up."

Viktor looked down at his childe, sorrow shining in his eyes as he regarded her. Lifting her chin, he made her meet his eyes, "I'm sorry I doubted you. Fear not, my child, absolution will be yours," he whispered before his face hardened as his ears pricked up at the sound of a commotion outside the main doors to the throne room.

It burst open and they turned at the sight of the blonde trying to break free from the strong grasp of the Death Dealer. The vampire tried in vain to stop her from entering before she glared and swung blindly at him. Her fist made contact and a small cry escaped the vampire.

"Jamie!"She cried out managing to pull herself free and ran towards her family.

Her twin turned and engulfed her in a strong, tight hug, feeling more than relieved to see her. His mind was put to some ease as he drew back and eyed her critically up and down, checking for any signs of injury. His brows creased when he realized she wasn't wearing her own clothes and his head snapped around, brown eyes glaring accusingly at Selene.

Before he could even open his mouth, he felt Trinity slip from his arms as Leo all but pulled her into a crushing hug. It was clear then to Amelia, what role she had within this group. She was much smarter then she expected. Innocence oozed from the blonde, the purity seeped through the darkness that surrounded her, and she was like a light – a beacon that guided the others home. And it hit Amelia right then and there, that this woman was the heart and soul of the group, the one weakness that would destroy or strengthen them.

It was amazing what she could learn through the power of observation. Trinity neither had hatred or a killer instinct within her, and perhaps that was what drew Amelia to her. She was reminded of herself when she was but a little girl, so young and naïve about the world. And yet the Elder knew that it was not as black and white as the blonde believed it was.

She snuck a glance at Viktor as he stared at the blonde with a strange expression on his face, something Amelia didn't quite like. She realized he too had come to the same conclusion. She could almost hear his mind working away and she had to suppress the shiver that threatened to shake her body.

"Tonight, will be the night that retribution will be delivered."

* * *

Michael could feel a dull headache build behind his eyes and he slowly tried to open his eyes before wincing and snapped them closed again. Struggling to pull himself out from the sea of darkness, he opened his eyes once again and shook his head in hopes that it would clear his blurred vision. He mentally cursed himself as his headache worsened and the throbbing pain increased. Groaning, he barely lifted his head and his blue eyes managed to focus on a man that he didn't recognize.

His mind suddenly flashed to a memory and he snapped his eyes closed. The smell of blood and sweat surrounded him. Michael struggled to maintain focus as the distorted memory continued to play through his mind. Hollering and jeers echoed through the large enclosed arena. Glancing around Michael realized that this wasn't his memory before the sound of a whip cracking caught his attention. There, lying on the ground was the distinctive Lucian, covered in bruises and blood.

Michael struggled to pull himself from the memory. It wasn't his and he didn't want it. His eyes snapped open and he came face to face with the man from the memory.

"You've been given an enzyme to stop the change. It may take a little time for the grogginess to dissipate," Lucian softly explained as he eyed the now awake Michael Corvin.

Michael stared at him as if he were insane and struggled to get up, only to find himself strapped to an upturned table. A fist came from nowhere, knocking him back and sending his mind reeling.

"That's enough!" Lucian barked glaring at the other lycan, "Just go and see what's keeping Raze, will you?" Turning back he gave Michael a small apologetic smile, "I really must apologise. He's in desperate need of a lesson in manners. Speaking of manners, where are mine? Forgive me, I'm Lucian."

"I need to go," Michael said struggling against the binds and he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Go? There's no hurry Michael."

Michael felt his breath catch as he looked up and meet angry, steel green eyes. Cecelia. His heart pounded in his chest and a wave of confusion settled over him.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, visiting an old friend," Cecelia smirked and he choked on his breath not sure whether she was being serious or not.

"What?"

"Come on Michael, you're smarter than this. I'm sure you can work it out," she urged leaning in and tilting her head to the side, and pressed her lips against his cheek. He struggled to pull away and earned a small laugh. "Who do you think told them where you were?"

"You!" Michael growled realizing what she had done and he violently struggled to get to her.

"Well done," Cecelia applauded, and glanced over her shoulder at Lucian, amusement shining in her eyes, "I told you he was smart."

"You sent them after me? Why-"

"Because everything has a price Michael and Lucian just happened to have mine."

"When Jonathan and Selene-"

Cecelia reached out and slammed his head back against the metal table, hand gripping his jaw tightly as she snarled at him, "When I'm finished with Jonathan and Selene there's going to be nothing left of them."

"You're a cold hearted bitch," he gritted out and the brunette smirked widely at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Cecelia murmured and leaned in to kiss him as Michael struggled.

"That's enough Cecelia," Lucian interrupted from behind her and she stepped back licking her lips.

"Hmm…I can see why Melinda likes you."

Michael spat and glared at her, tugging hard at his binds as he tried to break free.

"Your money is waiting for you outside," Lucian said watching as the brunette stepped back and patted Michael on the cheek.

"It was a pleasure doing business."

"There's no going back Michael," Lucian said adjusting another strap around his arm and picking up a large needle. "There's no going anywhere. The vampires will kill you on sight. Just for being what you are. One of us. You are one of us."

Michael watched somewhat helplessly as the needle pricked his skin, "What are you doing?"

"Bringing an end to this conflict."

"Your war has nothing to do with me!" Michael retorted.

"My war?"

Michael's mind flashed to another memory, this time it was of a woman, a beautiful woman chained to a post of some kind. He was in the arena once again however this time, he watched as a group of men and women left through another door before the roof was opened. Sunlight crept through the opening and the woman struggled in vain. In horror Michael watched as she was burned alive, her screams of agony sent shivers down his spine.

"_No! No! Sonja!"_

"T-They forced you to watch her die," Michael weakly murmured as he was brought back to reality. "Sonja. That's what started the war. I saw it happen as if I were there."

Lucian stared at him for a moment before speaking, "We were slaves once. The daylight guardians of the Vampires. I was born in servitude, yet I harbored them no ill will. I even took a vampire for my bride."

Lucian pulled the strap off forcefully as he continued, the years of anger creeping into his voice, "It was forbidden… our union. Viktor feared a blending of the species. Feared it so much he killed her. His _own_ daughter… burnt alive for loving me. This is his war. Viktor's. And he spent the last 600 years exterminating my species."

"We have company," a lycan informed stepping into the room before glancing over his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created.

**Rating:** M for violence, swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is quite lenghty ( 22 word document pages!) and packed full of action and revelations. I want to apologize for the long delay but this chapter was a little hard to write due to all teh action scenes and such. I want to thank my beta (Violent-Flames) for the help and for editing this chapter. We're almost at the end and I'm excited to tell you all that, yes there will be squeal! Because there is a second, a third and a prequeal to Underworld.

I hope you enjoy it and that this chapter has been worth the long wait. Thank you for all the reviews!

This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

"Their hide out is an abandoned building that connects back to the city's sewer system," Jonathan said pointing at the layout.

"Four teams. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and…," Kahn hesitated as he looked across at Jonathan and his group, "Delta. Charlie and Delta will cover the building. Alpha and Bravo will take the sewers. Our mission is to find Lucian-"

"And Kraven," a voice interrupted causing all heads to turn and Trinity gasped at the sight of a disheveled Jasper, looking angry and highly annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Selene asked confused. Viktor had all but confined him to his quarters under constant surveillance; there was no way he-

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Escaped! The son of a bitch escaped," Jasper growled and slammed his fist down onto the table and winced as the loud sound bounced off the walls in his mind. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, he silently muttered to himself.

"We don't have enough men to search the entire city for Kraven and to take down Lucian, even if we have the humans," Kahn quietly murmured to Selene. Their orders had been to take Lucian down. Having Kraven escape the confines of the mansion was only a small problem in his mind. The man was a coward and he certainly didn't have enough men to confront Viktor or Amelia.

"We don't have the time either," Rusty pointed out, "Lucian has Michael, who knows what he's done to him."

"If we don't deal with him now, he's going to be a problem later. And I sure as hell don't want that," Jasper warned. If they weren't going to find him, then he would gather a team himself and take down the man. He turned to Kahn, "Give me a team, we'll search-"

"Out of the question," Kahn cut off immediately the younger vampire, ready to stamp his authority on the matter, "You're not a fully fledged Death Dealer."

"But-"

"Jasper, I know you lost your brother, he was a good man, but I can't put you out there, no matter how much skill you have. Not until you've completed the training. My decision's final," Kahn all but dismissed the matter much to Jasper's disappointment. "I'm sorry."

Unhappy with the decision he glanced around in hopes of gaining some support only to find none. He knew he could help them, he could take down those beasts whether he was a fully fledged Death Dealer or not. Sure he still had some growing to do but what adolescent vampire didn't? It was in his blood, just like it had been in his brother's, father's and grandfather's.

"At least get a small team together," Jasper tried to reason with the Chief of Death Dealers.

Kahn pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced across the table at Jonathan, "How many men do you have available?"

"Five including my-"

"Wait, what about-" Trinity frowned realizing that he had left both Melinda and herself out. Both women glared, clearly not impressed.

"Absolutely not," both Jamie and Selene immediately cut off and the pair glared at each other. Trinity huffed and crossed her arms, catching their attention and glared at the pair.

He needed her to be safe and he didn't want a repeat of the tunnel incident. This was his twin sister and all the family he had left in a sense, and he would protect her no matter what. He would win or he hoped; because he knew there was no way in hell any of them would allow Trinity out on a full scale shootout. Losing Gabriel was enough. They didn't need another death.

"You can't tell me-"

"Over my dead body you're going," Selene stated, having no intention of letting the blonde out of the mansion until the night was over and even then she didn't have any plans to let her out of her sight.

"That can be arranged," Jamie glowered and earned a hard whack on the arm from his twin.

"Jamie," she hissed as brown eyes refocused on her. She knew her twin was having trouble accepting the fact that there was some sort of relationship if she could call it that with the vampire. She wasn't entirely sure what they were or where it was going, but what she did know was that she wanted to be the one kissing Selene. Because kissing her made sense and it made her feel safe even if it did sound crazy.

"Your death can be arranged much more easily," Selene simply stated daring him to challenge her.

"Selene!" Trinity looked horrified and instinctively took a step back from the vampire, only to have the vampire catch her wrist, stopping her before she could completely step away.

"I don't understand what you see in her," he muttered darkly, clearly not impressed as he eyed her up and down.

"It's my charming personality," Selene threw back.

"Or what little you have of it," Jamie snidely bit back.

"Are you two…?" Leo trailed off, his brows creasing as he stared at the two and was met with a non-committed shrug from the blonde.

Jonathan frowned and narrowed his eyes as a strange feeling settled over him. He knew that on some level there was something brewing between Selene and Trinity but something romantic? Of course it could just be a small crush, something he was more than willing to hope for, hero worship, after all Selene had saved her life. Call him over protective but _this_ wasn't what he had expected and he wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with the idea.

"Jesus, this is just what we need," Rusty murmured running a hand through his hair not at all happy with the situation. A relationship was the last thing either of them needed, especially given the temporary alliance between the two species.

"You two…?" Jonathan looked back and forth and ran a hand through his hair. Saying it out loud made it feel real and he wasn't sure he was prepared to deal with that. Shaking his head, he pushed the matter aside for the moment. "This is neither the time nor the place to discuss this."

"Selene, we don't have enough men as it is. We're going to be stretched pretty thin what with half here and half out in the field," Kahn said as dark fiery eyes bore down on him and he couldn't help but swallow. Selene was not a woman you messed with. Especially if it was someone she was involved with.

Hell he could smell Selene all over the blonde and it didn't take a genius to work it out either. From the moment he had entered her private quarters, he could smell them on each other. He refrained from speaking, holding his tongue back because Selene was his friend and he hoped to god she knew what she doing. Both Elders wouldn't take this matter lightly, especially Viktor.

Selene didn't look at all happy or impressed. She knew Kahn was right. They didn't have enough man power but sending Trinity out there? Out of the question. It was a risk she wasn't willing to make and it seemed Jamie was with her on this one, despite their differences.

"She stays with me at all times," Selene all but stated as Jamie opened his mouth to protest, but she immediately cut him off with an icy look, "I move faster than you and I have better hearing, so she's with me and besides I'm a better shot."

Jamie stared at her for a moment, his jaw tightening with anger before finally relenting. She was right and he hated it. Trinity would probably be much safer with Selene watching over her but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"If you break her heart, I will hunt you down and fill your body up with UV rounds faster than you can imagine," Jamie threatened quietly, eyeing her up and down.

The tiny baby hairs on the back of Amelia's neck stood up, telling her that someone was staring at her. Her skin prickled and a shiver traveled down her spine as she turned around, her dark eyes not needing to search very far as they met Viktor's searching, intense gaze head on. It was unnerving and the irritation was starting to build inside her, as her eyes searched his shining questioning ones.

* * *

"What?" Amelia snapped eyes hardening at the slight twitch of his lips, the smallest of smirks that grated on her nerves. He clearly was enjoying her irritation.

There was a question burning inside of him that begged to be answered. Amelia was perhaps the more diplomatic than Marcus and himself, and he had to wonder exactly what her reasons and plan was in regards to the humans.

"What do you plan on doing with the humans once they've served their purpose?" Viktor questioned, his dark eyes boring into hers as if he was reaching into her very soul to grasp the answer and his lips twitched with the slightly curl of dissatisfaction at what he saw.

The answer he had been searching for found clearly in her eyes. Her frostiness often reminded him of his childe, but where Selene could be hostile, Amelia was blunt. After spending years ruling together, Viktor knew the signs that indicated Amelia's attachment to certain objects and there was no doubt that she was attached to something or someone.

"Are you planning on turning them or only Trinity?" Viktor continued his prodding. He needed to hear her say it and make it real. There would be no hidden agenda.

Amelia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not a question she hadn't considered. Trinity was unique and in her eyes, one of kind. Amelia had never met someone quite like her and there is part of her, a selfish part perhaps, that wanted to keep her forever. She had never considered any human to be worthy enough to sire and it both frustrated and fascinated Amelia that she would consider Trinity.

Perhaps it was because Trinity reminded her of herself, long before she was turned, a child in desperate need of love and companionship. Amelia had lost that when her father had passed and she could see the same loneliness that shone brightly in Trinity's eyes. As an Elder she did not have an heir, unlike Viktor. It wasn't that she didn't have an opportunity it was the fact that she had yet to meet someone of her caliber. And here was Trinity, and Amelia yearned to love and nurture like her own.

And yet she knew very well of the consequences of turning her. Selene herself would tear her throat out and Amelia was certain the rest of the close-knit group wouldn't hesitate to follow suit. But then again, Amelia was more than certain that Selene herself had thought about turning the young woman. She could smell her scent all over Trinity and vice versa. It was a stake, a claim. She mused briefly whether Jonathan knew of the relationship.

"Don't be ridiculous Viktor, "Amelia brushed off the comment though her mind seemed to remain focused on it. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she couldn't help but smirk somewhat smugly at him, "I'm sure Selene's more than willing to turn her."

Her reward was a growl and a disdainful hiss, "You know the laws Amelia. They are either turned or killed."

"And that is not a decision for you to make alone," Amelia hissed fangs elongating and her eyes flashed. Yes she was selfish for wanting to keep Trinity but she was also selfish with the rest of the humans. They had saved her life, they were willing to help them, but there was a beginning of a connection between them and it wasn't something she'd forget anytime soon.

"No, but it seems to be one you're reluctant to make," Viktor all but stated, upon seeing the slight hesitation in her eyes.

"They can be of use to-"

He clicked his tongue silencing her immediately, "I don't doubt that Amelia. Immortality is a gift bestowed upon those who are worthy."

"I know that," Amelia replied fangs disappearing; it was something they both believed in. And yet if it is refused she knew that the consequence of the group would be death. Their existence was not to be made known to the humans. That was law. Viktor would not allow them to go free.

"And will they accept it?" Viktor regarded her, eyes boring deeply into her, searching for the answer. He paused and his eyes hardened at what he saw. They would refuse. And she would try to defend them. He could see it in her eyes. "Their fates are sealed, nothing will change it."

"Viktor-"

"Their refusal means their death Amelia."

* * *

Trinity fingered the dry white shirt that was now free from blood stains. She ran a hand through her hair before her eyes caught sight of pale skin and leather. Swallowing she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop her racing mind. There were too many thoughts and it was almost impossible to grasp onto one and focus on it.

Soft hands reached out, grasping hold of Trinity's shaking fingers and Trinity glanced up, her brows creasing as she met dark brown orbs. Her hands fell to her side as quick. Sure fingers buttoned up the rest of the shirt.

"You can wear something else," Selene offered having seen the hesitation and loss shining in her blue eyes when they had returned to find Trinity's clothes clean dry and neatly folded on her bed. Selene should have asked to have them burned.

"I know," came the soft reply and Selene caught the tail end of sad smile.

The knock on the door alerted them and Selene glanced at the blonde, her eyes searching blue ones before asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Selene's hand hesitated over the door knob and she glanced over her shoulder. Trinity tilted her head, staring questioningly back at her.

"What is it?"

"I-I just…" Selene trailed off unable to find the words and Trinity just gave her a soft smile, leaning in and pressing her lips softly against hers. Selene felt herself sigh at the gentle touch, suddenly wishing for more time. Time was against her and Selene knew it. She reached up, fingers lacing themselves through soft strands of blonde hair, drawing her back in. It was firm, possessive and yet it was soft as it stole Trinity's breath away and time seemed to stop.

Reality came crashing back as the knocking became more persistent. Selene drew away licking her lips, her senses filled with Trinity. The blonde swallowed and tried to slow her racing heart down. She had never been kissed like that before.

"I-I think they're waiting," Trinity managed to say and saw a flicker of an amused smile as the door opened. She was about to step through the threshold when Selene suddenly spun around and with a nudge the blonde was back in the room with the door slammed shut.

Trinity stood there looking stunned, her mind playing catch-up. Brows creased and she tried to open the door, a sudden realization hit her right in the face. Her chest felt tight and her heart began to race. It was locked.

"Selene! Open the door!" Trinity shouted banging her fist on the wooden barrier, anger beginning to rise.

"I'm sorry Trinity," Selene replied in hopes that it would somehow calm the pissed off blonde, her eyes however caught the smirk that graced Jasper's lips and she glowered at him, "What the hell are you smirking at?"

"Nothi-"

"Selene!"

The door violently jerked under the impact and both vampires instinctively took a step back. Jasper's eyes widened and he glanced across at the Death Dealer.

"Are you sure the door's going to hold her in?"

"Just…shut up!" Selene hissed.

"Jasper?" Trinity's ears strained to hear the other voice, but she instantly recognized it and her anger increased. Her fist pounded on the door again, "Open the door!"

Selene gave the young vampire a pointed look, silently daring him to open it as he hesitated. Who was he more scared of? Selene or Trinity. The cold hard eyes bore down on him and he swallowed, definitely Selene.

"Sorry Trinity but-"

"Selene!"

"Trinity, just calm down-"

"Calm down? Y-You tricked me! Open the door!" came the muffled shout before the door was once again kicked. There was pause and Selene merely arched an eyebrow when her ears picked up on the soft 'ouch'.

"You're going to hurt yourself," she said loud enough for the blonde's ears. When she got no response she sighed and scrubbed at her face. She didn't want Trinity out there tonight, hell she knew that Jamie didn't either and if this was the only way to keep her safe then Selene would deal with the anger and the shouting. It was worth it if it meant that Trinity was safe, "Trinity I'm doing this to keep you safe."

"Open the door."

"I can't do that."

"Selene," Trinity begged she didn't want to be locked up in a room with vampires roaming the hallways. She wanted to be out there with Jonathan and the others.

"I'm sorry," Selene murmured and she turned to Jasper, her eyes hardening instantly, "No one is to go in or out. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jasper swallowed the threat was clear in Selene's eyes. If any harm came to Trinity there would be hell to pay, and he was first on her list.

"You can't do this!" Trinity shouted, kicking the door one last time.

* * *

Jamie frowned when he saw Selene enter the room without his sister in tow. He turned back to Kahn, trying to focus on the last minute changes to the plan, however he found his eyes darting back to the door and to the dark haired vampire. Unable to keep silent anymore, he moved and grasped Selene's arm, dragging her away from the group.

"Where's Trinity?" he whispered not wanting to draw attention to them. He was met with a cold glare and he instantly let go of her arm.

"She's not coming."

His brows creased, confusion written all over his face. "What?"

"She's locked in my room."

Jamie coughed as he managed to choke on air, eyes widening at the words, unable to believe what he was hearing. Selene had locked his sister in a room. Boy was she going to be pissed when the door finally opened.

"Jesus, are you insane? You locked her in a room?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? We both know that you don't want her out there anymore than I do," Selene countered crossing her arms and giving him a hard look.

He couldn't disagree with that. "Oh, I don't know, maybe try and _talk_ her out of it instead of using force?"

"I didn't force her in, I just tricked her."

"Just…tell me there's someone you trust watching the door?" Jamie almost pleaded. They were after all in a mansion owned by vampires, and the very idea of leaving her behind surrounded by them didn't sit well with him.

Selene looked offended and she glared at him, "Do _I_ look stupid to you? Jasper's watching her."

Jamie had to admit Selene wasn't like any of the other girls Trinity fancied. Of course none of them were dead in a sense either. But the vampire had clearly surprised him by pulling a stunt like this and he couldn't help but be a little suspicious. It was in his nature after all. When has the big brother ever liked his sister's boyfriend or in his case girlfriend?

"I care about her too Jamie," Selene quietly revealed, eyes focusing on Kahn and Jamie had to agree with her.

"Despite what I feel about you, I know," he replied grudgingly. He respected her as a warrior and a leader but he still didn't feel comfortable with relationship. Behind them the group dispersed and a strong, firm hand landed on Jamie's shoulder, causing him to turn around and meet steely grey eyes.

"I need you to help gear up Melinda," Jonathan instructed, his eyes however remained focused on Selene.

"Right," Jamie mumbled and headed off to the brunette doctor, but not without one last glance at Selene.

Once Jamie was a safe distance away, Jonathan turned his attention to the vampire before him. He looked furious. "I don't know what game you're playing at but this ends now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Selene asked staring somewhat confused at him, though she had some idea.

"Don't for a second think that I'm stupid Selene. Whatever you think you have with Trinity, is over," he growled stepping closer to her and straightening to his full height. This was his family and he would protect them to no end.

Selene hissed, "Whatever is between Trinity and I is for us to discuss."

"Do you really think Viktor and Amelia will let you keep her? She's not a fucking toy!"

"She's old enough to make her own decisions!"

Jonathan stared at her, eyes growing cold and he shook his head, "Nothing good will come of this. End it Selene or you'll be the death of her."

* * *

Lucian wasn't sure whether he was thrilled or annoyed as hell to see Kraven standing before him. He looked panicked and frantic, barely holding on as control slowly slipped from his grasp. This was not the place or the time to calm his fears.

"I thought we had a deal," Kraven glared and his dark eyes shone with a tinge of anger as he regarded the lycan before him.

"Patience," Lucian calmly said and let his eyes sweep the room taking note of the number of vampires that had accompanied Kraven. He turned back to Kraven and faked a pleasant smile, "These are matters to be discussed in private. Please escort our guests downstairs."

Once they were alone, Lucian dropped his smile and glared at the vampire, "The Council has been destroyed. Soon you will have it all. Both covens and an ironclad peace treaty with the lycans, who I trust will _not_ be forgotten when the spoils are tabulated."

Kraven sneered and spat, "How do you expect me to assume control now that _Viktor's_ awake? There's no defeating him. He grows stronger as we speak. And Amelia! She's alive! Can't you do _one_ thing right?"

"And that's precisely why I need Michael." Lucian growled finally allowing his own anger and frustration to escape. "If Viktor were so easy to dispatch, you'd have done it yourself centuries ago!"

* * *

Two steel doors opened as Pierce led Soren and the rest of Kraven's personal security through to the next room. As Pierce stepped through he stopped suddenly, his ears picking up on a distance sound. His brows creased as he looked around. A booming sound seemed to echo throughout the hideout and he felt the tiniest tremble in the ground. Something wasn't right. Pierce quickly doubled back and looked over his shoulder at his men.

"Exit shaft! Move it!"

A flurry of activity occurred all at once. The lycans hurried to slam the doors shut just as Soren spun around, ready to order his men to double back only to have the steel doors slam shut in his face. Pierce jammed the door just in time as Sorens angry fist banged against the steel on the other side of the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Soren snarled trying to shoulder the doors open. Turning to his men, he barked, "Come on! Help me open the door!"

* * *

Dead bodies littered the underground passage ways of the sewers as Kahn led his team of Death Dealers through. They had caught the lycans by surprise; however their arrival had now been announced without any doubt. Stepping over the bodies, he indicated his Death Dealers into formation as he approached one of the many tunnels that led further down. Peering ever so cautiously, he glanced over his shoulder at Selene who tossed him a grenade. Pulling the pin he tossed it down the shaft.

Down below, the lycans hurried towards the exit and hastily began to climb the ladder. However Pierce paused suddenly and looked up when he heard the faintest sound of a metal pin. His heart stopped when he saw the round black object being tossed down. It made a small plash as it landed in the puddle and he knew instantly that they were in big trouble.

"Oh shit!"

The grenade exploded instantly killing the small group of lycans. The force of the blast caused the windows in Lucian's small office to break, sending tiny shreds of glass into the air. Kraven on instinct ducked ever so slightly, head turning the other way in order to protect it from the flying shards. He paled and felt the sudden panic flood his body once again.

"It's Viktor," he managed to breath out, the name alone was a curse in itself.

Lucian glared at him and he hurried to peer through the hole in the wall, noting that Michael was still tied up. At least one thing was going right tonight. Turning back, he grabbed the magazines of UV bullets and glared at his partner in crime.

"Yes, and if you'd done your job, he'd still be in hibernation!" Lucian snapped furious at the sudden turn of events. "Where the hell is Raze?"

"Is there another way out?" Kraven asked, having made up his mind. He wasn't going to stand around waiting for Viktor. If there was an exit he didn't know about, he was going to take it.

"I guess it didn't occur to you that you'll have to bleed to pull off this coup," Lucian sarcastically commented, drawing his gun and grabbing the bag of blood filled syringes. He glanced over his shoulder and warned the vampire, "Don't even think about leaving."

Kraven's lips curled up in anger and irritation as Lucian turned his back on him. He would not be going down for this. If anything he would make Lucian his 'fall guy'. Drawing his gun he fired multiple times, watching as the body staggered under the impact.

"Silver Nitrate. Bet you weren't expecting that," Kraven snarled watching as Lucian gasped, knees buckling as the poisonous substance flooded his body. Gravity seemed to take effect and he collapsed, struggling to breathe much less move as Kraven stepped over his body and out the door his ears picking up the sound of yet another explosion.

* * *

Danny slammed the C4 to the locked doors and ran for cover as he pushed the button. The doors exploded off their hinges and immediately Jonathan and Jamie swooped in already forming a formation, with Leo pulling up the rear end. Weapons drawn, they cautiously stepped through and Jonathan waved at them to head forward in their search for Michael.

In the distance they could hear another explosion indicating that team Charlie had entered the building, taking the floor below them. Rounding the corner, Jamie cursed, eyes spotting a fully transformed lycan. It roared and raced towards them. Crunching down, Jamie unloaded his gun into the creature which was dead before it hit the ground.

"Let's go," Jonathan ordered stepping over the dead body and leading them down the hallway. Gunfire could be heard through the building and so far they hadn't had any luck in finding Michael.

"Get down!" Rusty shouted as bullets were fired at them.

Quickly he crunched down along side Jamie and the pair fired at their attackers, trying to cover for the others.

"Go! Go!" Jonathan shouted as they were forced to retreat into one of the smaller passageways that led away from main fight. He could still hear Jamie and Rusty as they struggled to retreat.

"Man down!" Jamie cried through the com link as Rusty took two bullets, one to the chest and another to the shoulder. "I repeat, man down!"

Danny glanced across at Leo and swung the strap of his gun over his shoulder, "Cover me!"

Leo nodded and Danny quickly darted out with Leo behind him. Strong hands grasped Rusty's arm and dragged him back to their temporary refuge. Placing him against the wall, Melinda helped Danny yank the vest down, somewhat relief filling them when they noticed no bullet wound, however the trail of blood from his shoulder caught her attention.

"He's been hit in the shoulder," she said trying to move the material aside for a better look. "It's gone straight through."

"Shit, it's my firing arm," Rusty grunted, cursing his luck. Sweat poured down from his face and he groaned at the slightest movement of his shoulder.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Melinda said and instinctively ducked as bullets continued to be fired.

"We can't stay here for long!" Leo shouted firing blindly around the corner at their attackers.

"Just give me a minute," Melinda tore the material of his shirt and hastily tied a temporary bandage, eyes taking critical note of the blood already beginning to soak through, and informed both her father and Rusty, "It should hold."

"Come on," Danny said tossing Rusty's good arm around his shoulder and helping him up. The ex-arms dealer grunted and gingerly grasped his gun and a shot of pain traveled down to his fingers, leaving a tingling sensation.

"Stay close," Jonathan ordered quietly as they hurried down the tiny passageway, drawing further from the main fight.

Suddenly he stopped and held up his closed fist, indicating for them to stop and stay quiet. Licking his lips, he raised his gun and nodded for the others to create a formation on his signal. He stepped around the corner and fired. Melinda held her breath before she heard the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor.

There was a moment of silence before they all heard, "Clear!"

* * *

Turning around the corner with caution, the small group of lycans clenched their weapons as they searched out the vampires. In the distance they could hear another explosion and knew they were now under siege. One by one they warily stepped out, guns raised as they searched out their enemy. The smell of blood and sewage hung in the air as they made their way towards one of the main exits.

Selene followed Kahn as he lead team Charlie through one of the many tunnels before the black vampire came to a sudden halt. A second explosion could be heard and Selene hoped that Jonathan and his team would reach Michael before Viktor did. Kahn peered down the dark hole taking note of the dim glow that seemed to be coming from down below. He glanced around before silently ordering the rest to fan out as Selene stepped up and took front position.

Without a moment of hesitation she jumped, hands clenching her weapons as she landed with soft thud. Her senses were instantly assaulted with the smell of lycan. Dark eyes caught sight of the small armed group and immediately began to open fire as Kahn landed behind her. Moving swiftly in a well coordinated and drilled method behind one of the walls she reloaded before stepping out and firing, as three more Death Dealers joined them.

The smell of death filled the air and silence surrounded them as the last of the lycans fell. Stepping out Kahn nodded to his men and hurriedly began to move forward in their search for Lucian. Selene's brows creased as she turned down the dark and unfamiliar tunnel. They had gone passed many and they all seemed to be the same. As Kahn led the group towards another exit shaft, something caused her to stop. Glancing over her shoulder she stared back at the hidden passageway to her right. There was something down there and she couldn't help but back track ignoring Kahn as he called after her.

Moving through the tunnel, Selene's ears pricked up as the eerie silence was broken. The soft sound of thudding bounced off the walls of the tunnel causing her brows to crease before realization settled over her. There was something coming towards her, hard and fast. Internally cursing she drew her guns and spun around just in time to see a lycan come charging towards her. Selene unloaded round after round into the lycan, not bothering to wait for the creature to die before taking off as two more came racing towards her from opposite ends of the tunnel.

Cornered she tried not to panic and unloaded round after round watching the bullets hit her target before turning to her right. She fired several shots before taking off down another tunnel. Selene turned her back to the entrance and fired leaving her back exposed, a rookie mistake that she'd normally berate herself for and, if it wasn't for the roar behind her she wouldn't have heard the lycan. Spinning around her eyes widened, realizing that she was standing between two lycans.

Leaping into the air, she back flipped and fired several shots at the lycan and landed in a crunched position. Fingers worked quickly to reload as her ears picked up on the sound of the last lycan rushing towards her with the clear intent of ripping her to shreds. Pushing the magazine into the gun, she pulled the hammer back fluidly and quickly, spinning around and firing. Selene exhaled deeply as she watched the body drop dead before it hit the ground.

Heavy pants escaped her as the adrenaline pumped through her body at the near death experience. If she was human, she knew her heart would be thundering loudly against her ribs. Clenching her weapon, she pushed herself back onto her feet knowing she had to find Michael before Viktor did.

* * *

Michael struggled against the bonds that held him firm against the table. He tried to pull his wrists free only to grunt in pain as the metal cuffs dug into his skin. Frustrated he dropped his arms and growled, this time trying to wiggle free. He stopped suddenly when he heard the distinct sound of a snarl and his heart began to race as he looked across to the entrance of the room. Through the dirty, plastic covering the threshold, he could make out the distinct shadow of a lycan.

Sweat began to pour down his face and he tried to yank himself free as the lycan growled and turned towards the threshold. Lucian had all but left him here, attending to some guest that had appeared. The man himself hadn't seemed pleased by the news. And he hadn't returned since the gunfire had started. Panic was settling in and he tried to pull himself free as the lycan took a step forward. Michael cringed and froze as bullets were fired. The shadow collapsed and Michael relaxed somewhat.

There was a moment of silence before his ears picked up on a familiar voice. Jonathan. Was he close by? His senses were suddenly assaulted with the smell of tropical shampoo, a familiar trait that could only belong to one woman.

"Melinda!" Michael shouted trying to break free and get to her. The plastic sheets were hurriedly pushed aside as Melinda rushed in with Jonathan and the others close behind. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of the brunette, scanning for any signs of injury.

"Michael, thank god you're alright," Melinda breathed reaching up and brushing his wet hair aside to get a better look at him. Her brows creased however when she realized he was strapped to a vertical table.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Rusty asked as Jonathan pulled his knife out and cut the leather binds. Melinda stared down at the cuffs and frowned.

"Where are the keys?"

"Screw the keys, we don't have time," Jamie muttered pulling his side arm out and fired at the chains. The sound of movement caught his attention and he whirled around, gun aimed and posed to fire, as the plastic was pushed aside revealing Selene, whom had her own guns drawn. "Jesus, would it do you any harm in getting a bell around your neck?"

"We need to-" Selene stopped in mid sentence as her senses kicked in alerting her that a lycan was in the vicinity. Her brows creased and she turned to look at Michael slow realization dawning on her. "You've been bitten."

"What?" Jonathan's head snapped around and he pushed Michael back against the table, his eyes trying to find the bite mark, ignoring his daughter's protest. He didn't have to look far. There it was on the base of the left side of his neck.

Michael looked across at Selene, eyes searching for guidance, "I-I've been having hallucinations…seeing things."

"They're not hallucinations, they're memories. His memories have been passed onto you, the moment he bit you," she explained tilting his head back so she could get a better look at the bite mark. She let her hand fall and closed her eyes. Damn it, they had gotten here too late. Her jaw tightened and glanced across at Jonathan, a sudden urgency filling her. "Viktor is on his way. And he won't be satisfied until every Lycan is dead."

"They'll kill you too, just for helping me," Michael softly acknowledged, his mind flashing to Lucian's memories. His eyes met hers and for the first time Michael noticed the soft glow of emotion that shone there. The coldness had been stripped away and for a moment Selene appeared almost human like.

"I know," she softly murmured, having already decided her fate. He didn't deserve to be a pawn in Lucian's scheme. Nor did he deserve to be one of Viktor's countless victims. She knew that she should hate them, hate him for what he was, but she couldn't, not after risking so much.

"Leo, see if it's safe for us to move," Jonathan instructed the sharp-shooter before turning to the others, "Stay close and be on your guard. This place is crawling with lycans and vampires. We don't want to end up in the cross fire."

"It's all clear," Leo reported back, ready to get moving.

"Alright, Leo you're up front, Jamie and Selene will take the rear," Jonathan directed stepping forward to take his position beside Leo. "Try and stick together."

Leo and Jonathan cautiously lead the group down the small ruined corridors, eyes searching for any sign of threats. Leo peered around the corner and breathed in deeply. His green eyes caught sight of a group of lycans searching the corridors. He silently cursed and slowly crept back to the others.

"We've got trouble ahead," he quietly informed.

"How many?"

"At least eight of them," Leo softly replied and Jonathan pulled a face before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright, Danny, you're up front with Leo and me," Jonathan instructed and the doctor nodded, ejecting his magazine making sure he had enough ammo.

"There's a small passageway just up ahead, cover for us," Selene instructed the three men. Her main priority was to get them all out of here safely.

Drawing back his hammer, Jonathan glanced at Leo and nodded at him giving him the signal to go. Leo barely stepped out from behind the corner when he was fired upon. Jonathan and Danny quickly joined him, crunching down with guns raised as Leo stood between them, firing their weapons at the group of Lycans.

"Go! Go!" Jonathan shouted signaling for them to go.

Jamie turned to the others, "I'm going to take Rusty over first, I'll come back for Melinda and Selene will go with Michael."

He swung Rusty's good arm over his shoulder and grunted as he pulled the injured man up onto his feet. Weapon held tightly in the other, Jamie took a deep breath before running out into the battle field. Ducking into the temporary refuge, Jamie gently lowered the ex-arms dealer before ducking his head out from around the corner cautiously. Breathing in deeply, he silently counted to three before running out.

"Melinda, come on," Jamie said urging the doctor towards him, with his hand held out for her to take. Uncertainty and hesitation flooded the young doctor. The very idea of running and ducking while bullets were being fired at you wasn't her idea of fun. And she certainly didn't feel any safer with Jamie covering her.

"You're going to be fine," Jamie softly assured her, his dark eyes understanding her hesitation. "Just keep low and run. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Right," Melinda murmured and exhaling deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. A hand reached out and grasped hers drawing her attention away from the chaos, and she met a pair of brown orbs that shone with a mixture of emotions.

"I….," Michael opened and closed his mouth, unable to force the words he desperately wanted to say to her. There were so many things he wished to say and yet it didn't seem like the right place or time. Instead, he gently traced her jaw line, eyes staring intensely at her, almost as if he was trying to commit her to memory, afraid that this would be the last time he would ever see her face and ever be this close to her. Soft lips pressed against the palm of his hand and he found himself staring into shining hazel orbs that shone with unmistakable love and fear.

"Melinda…," Jamie started somewhat reluctant to break up the private moment, "It's time."

"Okay," she breathed tearing her eyes away from the man that had captured her heart over a short period of time.

"Ready?" Jamie asked glancing at the brunette and received a short, nervous nod, "Just follow my lead."

Rushing out, Jamie drew back his hammer and crunched low firing a few shoots at the attacking lycans in hope that it would help clear the path for the others. He barely glanced over his shoulder and shouted at Melinda to hurry after him. Grasping her arm he did his best to shield her from the bullets. He cried out and cursed as searing hot pain shoot up his leg, and his hand immediately let go of the doctor.

"Jesus!" Jamie cursed hand clutching his wounded leg and pulled the doctor down as more bullets were fired at them. "Stay down!"

Michael's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he watched on. He had seen Jamie take a bullet in the leg and it was only a matter of time before Melinda would get hurt. And that was something he didn't want to sit around and wait for. He moved forward only to find a firm hand pull him back and he turned to glare at the vampire.

"What are you doing?" he demanded angrily trying to pull himself free.

"What are _you_ doing?" Selene threw back and pushed him against the wall, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"They need help!" Michael shouted trying to push the vampire off of him as he desperately tried to get to them. Melinda had swung Jamie's arm over her shoulder and the pair struggled to make it to the temporary refuge. A bloody trail was left behind as the young woman struggled under the heavy weight.

"Hold on Jamie, we're almost there," Melinda grunted as pearls of sweat trailed down her forehead. Jamie gritted his teeth together as his other hand clutched his leg, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Rusty reached out and grasped her free arm helping the pair. Jamie grunted in pain as he was lowered to the ground and gritted his teeth as he pulled his pocket knife out and haphazardly cut material in an attempt to make a tourniquet. Melinda pried his hands away from his leg, eyes desperately searching for the wound but there was too much blood to see.

"Fuck," Jamie exclaimed as Melinda grabbed the material and tightened it around his wound. He could barely hear the murmured apology over the noise and pain.

* * *

Michael's heart hammered against his chest as he watched Melinda and Jamie safely make it to the temporary refuge, causing relief to flood him. He exhaled deeply and leaned his head against the wall. He suddenly felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. He glanced over at the silent vampire, watching as she eyed the chaos with uncertain yet focused eyes. Licking his lips he reached out and cautiously touched her shoulder, drawing her attention to him.

"I know what started the war," he murmured causing dark orbs to widen ever so slightly at the revelation. He owed her truth and hell she deserved to know the truth especially if she was willing to risk her life to save him and the others.

"We don't have time," Selene replied turning away and shaking her head. On any other occasion she would be desperate to hear him out, but not tonight. Viktor was loose and she had to get them out of here before he found them. He would be taking no prisoners tonight.

"Viktor-"

Movement from behind Michael caught her attention, and her eyes widened at the sight of the unmistakable figure at the other end of the small hallway. Kraven. The vampire turned and met her eyes, before they landed on Michael. Utter disgust and fury spread across his features at the sight of them, and without any warning or hesitation he raised his gun and fired multiple shots.

Selene felt as if time itself had slowed down as she watched Michael's body jerk violently at the impact of the bullets before gravity pulled his body down like a giant weight. Sound of the bullets hitting their target echoed in her ears, drowning out the chaos that surrounded her. And that was when all sight and sound sped back up, slamming into Selene's consciousness.

"Michael!" Selene gasped unable to suppress the fear and the anger as she fell to her knees beside him.

Fingers hovered over his pale face unsure what to do. Dark eyes could see the silver nitrate already flowing through his body causing his veins to strain against his skin. Struggling to fight the pain he gasped and stared up into dark eyes, mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something.

"Enough! You're coming with me!" Kraven growled reaching to grab the vampire only to have Selene shrug out of his touch and glare up at him.

"I hope I live to see Viktor choke the life from you," Selene hissed feeling the small flutter of Michael's pulse beneath her fingers.

"I bet you do," Kraven snarled casting his eyes down at the dying man that had been the source of his problems before they moved back up to her, "Let me tell you something about your beloved dark father."

"He's the one who killed your family. Not the lycans. Never could follow his own rules," he revealed softly almost enjoying the disbelief and confusion that graced her beautiful features. Almost. "Said he couldn't abide the taste of livestock, so every once in a while, he went out and gorged himself on human blood. I kept his secrets, cleaned up the mess. But it was he who crept room to room dispatching everyone close to your heart."

Kraven reached out to touch her cheek only to be denied. He leaned back and dropped his hand, "But when he got to you, he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded him so much of his precious Sonja, the daughter he _condemned_ to death!"

"Lies!"

Selene glared at him, refusing to believe a word he was saying. Viktor had saved her from the lycans. _He_ had saved her, protected and loved her like the father she had lost. She refused to believe the words of a traitor but as she searched his eyes, there was nothing but the truth shining in them. Her jaw tightened as she battled the conflicting emotions that suddenly took over her body.

The pulse beneath her fingers beat faintly, bringing her back if for a moment to the reality of the situation she was in. Staring down into Michael's eyes, she silently pleaded with him to fight the poison. She would not let him die, not like this.

"Believe what you want. But you're place is by my side, not with _that_ human. Now come," Kraven reached out once again only to be shrugged off. "So be it."

He raised his gun but before he could even pull the trigger to deliver the final blow, Kraven howled in pain as a blade pierced his leg before retracting. Dropping onto his good leg, he turned around and glared, eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise at the sight of Lucian.

"Bite him!" Lucian all but barked at the Death Dealer as Kraven growled and fired at the other man with the clear intent to finish him off.

"_Half vampire, half lycan but stronger than both."_

The words rang in Selene's ears and stared down at the descendent of Corvinus. She could feel his life slipping away beneath her fingers. Without a second thought she leaned down with her fangs elongated, she bit him feeling the warm liquid flow through the wound and into her mouth.

Lucian chuckled as his back hit the wall, finally feeling as if his life's work had been completed. Shallow breaths escaped him and he watched as Kraven turned back to see his _beloved_ biting another.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded trying to ignore the chuckle of the dying man behind him.

"You may have killed me cousin, but my will is done regardless," Lucian breathed with his dying breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created.

**Rating:** M for violence, swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is quite lengthy and packed full of action and gives way towards a squeal - which means that yes, this is the last chapter for this first installment. I apologize for the very, very long delay but this chapter was a little hard to write due to the action scenes and me wanting to get everything correct as this chapter (as mentioned before) paves way for the squeal - which still in the planning stage at the moment, but hopefully I'll be able to produce the first chapter in the coming weeks. This is told from several POVs so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Sorry if it does.

A big, big thank you to my beta (Violent-Flames) for all the help and or the editing of this entire story - you are literally the best and I can't thank you enough.

To all the readers and the reviewers - thank you for your interest in the story, because if there weren't any, I probably wouldn't be writing it. Thank you for your patience especially when I've delayed in updating and for understanding. I hope you enjoy it and that this chapter has been worth the long wait.

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Chaos erupted as Jonathan found himself being fired upon by not only the lycans but the Death Dealers as well. He gritted his teeth and ducked behind the wall as a trail of bullets narrowly missed him, taking out large chunks of the concrete wall instead. This hadn't been part of the agreement, although he should have known that Viktor had his own hidden agenda. Without Amelia present in the sewages, the elder was not going to let any of them walk out alive, regardless of the temporary treaty they may have had. Somewhere along the way, the team had become family to him and more importantly to each other.

He was their leader and to some, a father figure. The lines were blurred between team members and family. In a world like theirs, all they had was each other and he would protect them until his last breath left his body. He shared their fears and worries. This was an unusual situation they were in and it seemed they were being dragged deeper and deeper into a world they now had little knowledge about. Selene had come along, dismissing their misled ideals and beliefs, tipping their world on its axis. They had already lost Gabriel, Cecelia had gone AWOL and Jonathan knew that he was on the verge of losing Trinity.

Selene had made it more than clear to him exactly what her intentions where regarding the blonde. Despite the fact that he respected her as a warrior and a leader, Jonathan couldn't allow a relationship between the two to develop and he _knew_ that Viktor and Amelia wouldn't stand for it. Trinity was like a daughter to him and he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

He had a responsibility to keep them together, and damn it he wasn't going to let anything or anyone destroy his family. However, they were being dragged further into the chaos they had all vowed to protect the innocents from. The more they got dragged in, the more complicated the world around seemed to be. Politics, power and greed. Those were the things that had gotten them involved. They were fighting against the odds and if Jonathan listened to his gut feeling, he knew that things were going to get even uglier before they got any better.

Jonathan silently cursed and slammed another mag into his weapon before drawing back the hammer. They needed to get out and fast. The shoot out was going to attract attention and it wasn't the kind he was hoping for.

"We need to drop back!" Danny shouted rolling into the neighbouring corridor to take cover from the gun fire. "We're taking too much heat!"

"I thought the vampires were on _our_ side," Leo growled managing to get himself away from the line of fire and quickly reloaded, "This wasn't part of the agreement."

"I know," Jonathan replied leaning out slightly and firing blindly before handing Leo the empty weapon and taking the newly reloaded gun from the sharp-shooter's hands. They had allowed themselves to be used and were now just a loose end that needed to be tied up. "Viktor, it may seem doesn't feel the same about us as Amelia does. We're just a means to an end."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Jonathan, we can't take any more – we're going to be sitting ducks soon," Danny said reloading and firing as Melinda and Jamie ran out. His dark eyes widened when he caught sight of Jamie going down.

"Jamie's down!" Rusty shouted through his ear piece causing Jonathan to whip around and watch in horror as his daughter was caught in the middle of the crossfire.

"Cover me!" Jonathan shouted as he ran out from behind the wall, desperate to get to his daughter. He would not let anything happen to her, he had promised and god damn it he was going to keep his word. Firing his weapon, Jonathan quickly ducked into another empty corridor as bullets sprayed the wall passed him. Sticking his head out slightly, he watched as Melinda slowly dragged an injured Jamie towards Rusty. "C'mon baby, you can do it. Just stay down," he quietly muttered, his heart beating uncontrollably as he watched on and relief flooded him upon seeing them make it to safety.

Thank-you God, he thought as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. He swallowed and breathed deeply, trying to calm his erratic heart. His hand flew up to his ear piece, "What's your status Jamie?"

"_Three birds have landed, two still to come._"

There were still two to come across. Peering out from his hiding spot, Jonathan's eyes caught sight of the pair however it was the unmistakable, yet familiar presence behind them that had him looking twice. Kraven. His hand hit his com instantly and shouted for Leo to get into position and take out the vampire before he had a chance to get to Michael and Selene. Everything seemed to slow down, almost like someone had manipulated time as Michael's body jerked violently at the impact of the bullets. Grey eyes swung around to see Melinda screaming and Jamie struggling to hold the brunette back as she tried to rush towards the fallen body, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a bloody war which continued to rage on around them.

The night couldn't get any worse than it was, and yet that thought alone didn't settle the sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hold her back, Jamie," Jonathan ordered as he signalled for both Leo and Danny to advance forward.

* * *

"I'm already on it," Jamie grunted as the brunette struggled against him, hitting and kicking trying to dislodge him. "Melinda! Melinda, you can't go out there!"

"No! Let go of me!"

His grip tightened around her and he slowly pulled her back away from the chaos. He needed her to calm down, he needed her to be focused and he needed her to _stop_ hitting him.

"You can't-"

"Get off me!"

A wayward arm struck out and hit him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and he watched through blurred vision as Melinda tried to get pass him. Gasping, he reached out and grabbed hold and drew her back towards him. He tightened his grip and he spun her around, hands moving to grip her arms, stopping her from landing any future blows to his already aching body.

"You have to stay here! Melinda!" Jamie tried to catch her eye, "Melinda, listen to me if you go out there, they're going to _kill_ you," Jamie said resisting the urge to shake the woman to get her to understand. He knew she was scared. He could see the fear and agitation of not knowing whether someone they knew and loved was okay. Jamie knew. He knew everything that she was feeling because he too had been placed in the exact same position on countless outings.

"_Boys, we need to get out of here_," Leo informed through the com and Rusty glanced up at the pair. He was in no condition to be moving, but he was determined not to die down in the sewers.

"_Okay, we're going to make a run for it, get ready to cover us Jamie,"_ Jonathan ordered through the com.

"Copy that," the young man replied drawing back the hammer and grunted as he moved slowly toward the wall. He turned and gently pushed the Melinda against the wall, out from the line of fire, "On your mark, boss."

Jonathan counted to three silently before signalling for Danny and Leo to move. He dashed out from his hiding place as bullets were fired upon them. Diving behind a concrete pillar, Jonathan winced as chunks of concrete broke off. Peering out, he saw Danny behind another pillar and Leo scrambling across into the small corridor Jamie and others were currently occupying, just before a round of bullets were fired at them.

"_Fuck this shit!_"Leo growled through the com having enough of being shot at._"What's your location?"_

"We're about one hundred meters away from you," Jonathan replied and Danny peered out from behind his pillar, counting at the number of guns trained on them.

"We're gonna need some cover. They have heat on and around our location," Danny informed reloading and pulling the hammer. He glanced across at Jonathan, waiting for his signal.

"Alright boys, get ready," Jonathan said Leo and Jamie, before nodding at the dark haired man to go.

They rushed out from behind the pillars, running towards Jamie and the others as bullets were fired at them. They dived behind the wall as a trail of bullets narrowly hit them, causing Jamie and Leo to draw back and turn their heads the other way as chunks of concrete and dust erupted.

"We need to get out of here," Rusty grunted from his position on the floor. He held out his good arm allowing Danny to help pull him up. "Things are heating up and we're caught in the fucking middle."

"We need to double and grab Michael," Jamie said as he shifted his weight and winced as pain shot up his injured leg.

"How the hell are we going to double back?" Leo asked agitated and angry at the situation they were currently in. "We have fucking targets on our backs – the vamps and the lycans are not just targeting each other but us as well!"

"Look, we double back, we grab them and we run," Danny said looking at them before he turned his head and glanced down at the end of the small corridor they were currently in, "If we head down there, there has to be a passageway that leads back."

"Alright, Leo you take the rear end, I'll take front position," Jonathan said and turned to each of them, "Be on guard."

* * *

Kraven watched with a mixture of confusion and disgust as Selene continued to drink from the newly turned lycan. He didn't understand nor did he happen to care, not when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps heading towards them. Blocking out the scent of blood and sweat, his nose twitched at the sudden familiar smell that hit his senses. Viktor. A low growl escaped him as he hobbled towards the end of the hallway knowing it was a lost cause in trying to get the Death Dealer to leave with him. Cursing under his breath, he hoped Lucian was rotting in hell. At least this time he _had_ killed the lycan.

There was no way he was sticking around and there was no doubt that Viktor had already put a bounty on his head. He slipped into the shadows, knowing that he had lost more than he had bargained for.

The sweet tasting blood that escaped through the bite was tinged with silver and Selene savoured the strong, hot blood as it pumped into her mouth and down her throat. Beneath her she could hear Michael's soft gasps and feel his heartbeat slowing. With one hand tilting his neck, she could feel the coldness creep in through her fingertips as she drunk from him. The gasps stopped and the body in her arms lay limp as the strength seeped from his body.

A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder in a firm grip, roughly tearing her away from Michael. The force alone sent her flying back and she grunted as her body collided with a concrete wall. A painful groan escaped her upon impact before her body hit the ground with a soft thud. The impact left her momentarily dazed as she struggled to gather her senses and bring herself up from the ground. Behind her she could hear the Death Dealers raise their weapons, training them on the newly created lycan.

Lifting her head, blue eyes stared up, dread suddenly filling her at the sight of Michael's barely conscious body dangling in the air by the very man she considered a father. She refused to believe the word of a traitor yet doubt seeped into her mind and like a hand reaching out, it gripped her, and held onto her, refusing to let go. Kraven's words echoed and bounced off the walls in her mind, dragging memories from the deepest depths of her mind to the surface. The thick, solid walls surrounding her heart buckled under the weight of emotions that threatened to burst. Viktor had saved her from the lycans. _He_ had saved her, protected and loved her like the father she had lost. He wouldn't lie to _her_.

Selene's breath caught as Viktor pulled Michael close, examining him almost as if he was a new species that had just been discovered. It hadn't worked, Lucian had lied to her. Michael was barely holding on.

Fangs elongated at the sight of the newly turned lycan that was before him. Disgust filled him at the very sight and yet the four bullet holes filled him with the satisfying knowledge that Michael was going to die a slow yet painful death. With that in mind, Viktor threw him back against the wall. The force alone was strong enough to send Michael crashing through the thick concrete and landing in the water face down a floor below. Not a single muscle twitched. Viktor stared down at the body for a moment before whirling around, his attention immediately turning to the empty hallway before turning to his childe, knowing he had just missed Kraven's exit.

"Where is he?" Viktor demanded, "Where's Kraven?"

Selene stared up at him searching his eyes, trying to see into the depths of his soul, wanting to pry the truth from him. Hard, ruthless grey eyes stared back and she flinched at the coldness, unconsciously drawing away from him as he raised his voice in demand. Cold, hard reality hit her almost like a physical blow, knocking the wind from her chest. Like a dam breaking, the walls surrounding her heart were suddenly torn open, releasing all the emotions which had been kept at bay. It was violent and it hurt. Painfully.

Suddenly everything hurt. It hurt to breath. It hurt to think. Her heart ached at the loss and she wanted nothing more than to scream and shout, but the words were lodged in her throat. The very sight of Viktor tore her apart. She had loved him and yet he only saw fit to use it to his advantage to bring back the daughter he had lost. Her heart broke at the very thought. The unforgivable betrayal felt like a knife in the back as it twisted and turned, slowly torturing her.

Viktor tilted his head slightly as he looked at her, unable to understand why she had shrunk away from him. Eyes moved across her pale, conflicted face taking in the trail of blood on the side of her head before he saw the unmistakable look of betrayal and agony shining brightly in her blue eyes.

"Forgive me, my child," he apologised knowing that he had hurt her by siding with Kraven. A mistake he would soon correct.

"It wasn't the Lycans. It was you," she murmured, her mind still reeling from the truth that had been hidden from her. Saying them made it real and it stung. Her heart broke at the sight of Viktor recoiling.

Viktor had dreaded hearing those words, knowing that if his childe ever discovered the pain-staking truth it would destroy everything he held dear to him. "Leave us," he commanded his Death Dealers who hesitated before leaving the pair to their privacy. He was going to have this confrontation without an audience.

"How could you bear my trust, knowing that you'd killed my family?" Selene demanded as she stared straight into his eyes, trying to understand. Everything she'd thought she knew was built on lies and secrets, and suddenly she didn't know what to believe. Viktor had stripped her down before rebuilding her into what? A fighter? A warrior? And for what? A war that saw countless lives being lost over the purity of the blood line.

"Yes. I have taken from you, but I have given so much more," he reasoned, looking down at the coiled form of the brunette. Selene reminded him so much of Sonja that it caused a small place in his heart to ache with longing. "Is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you? The gift of Immortality?"

"And the life of your daughter?" Selene tried to keep her voice steady, keep from losing whatever composure she had left. "Your own flesh and blood?"

Taken back, Viktor stared at her for a brief moment before turning away and his gaze landed on the dead Lycan that he had spent countless years hunting. There he was laying dead on the ground in all his glory was Lucian. Viktor reached out and fingered the gold necklace around the Lycan's neck before ripping it from the body, and a sneer spread across his face at the very thought of what _this_ man had taken from him. Wheeling around he clenched the necklace and stared down at his childe.

"I loved my daughter!" Viktor declared without any hesitation, stepped forward, and snarled, "But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and the coven! I did what was necessary to protect the species as I am forced to do _yet_ again!"

* * *

Michael groaned as his body was tossed against the concrete wall before he felt himself free falling. The world around him slowly began to disappear and his eyes fluttered open before they closed again. His chest ached and short haggard pants escaped him as he tried to breathe. Pain. All he could feel was pain as silver nitrate flooded his body, slowly killing him from within. Cold water hit his face however; it did little to dull the sudden pain that seemed to be taking over his body. It spread from his chest towards his fingers and toes. His mouth opened in a desperate attempt to scream, but the sound was trapped in his throat.

His heart suddenly sped up and his eyes widened in horror at the feeling of bones popping as his hand grasped at the empty air. His nails elongated, producing sharp, black talons and before he knew what was happening he was suddenly on his back, violently thrashing in the murky water. Michael looked down at his chest noticing the sudden change in colour of his skin before he tore open his t-shirt when a flash of unexpected pain shot through his sides in an attempt to see what was causing the pain. Bones continued to pop and push through as he continued his transformation.

Fear gripped him and he silently begged for whatever it was to stop. His mind screamed for Selene, to demand answers as what was happening to him.

His senses suddenly intensified and Michael found himself assaulted and cornered by sensations. The sound of angry words floated to his ears and the soft sound of hearts beating echoed throughout his mind. His hands flew up to his ears in an attempt to block out the sounds. A strong smell of blood and fear hung in the air, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Everything seemed to blur together and Michael found his control slipping from him.

* * *

Selene's throat constricted forcing the word to be lodged there, unable to make it out as the Elder drew his sword and stepped towards the gaping hole in the wall. Grey eyes stared down into the pool of murky water and a crease settled upon his features at the sudden disappearance of Michael. His eyes narrowed and his nose winkled at the sudden smell that seemed to assault his senses. It was unusual, something different and yet...somehow familiar. Spinning around the Elder found himself face to face with the very _being_ he feared to be created.

Viktor hissed in disgust and fury at the sight of what used to be Michael. Gone was the pale colour of his skin and was instead covered in a grey-like pigment, his eyes were the colour of an abyss. Dark and never ending. Fangs elongated and fingers flexed almost as if to test the sudden strength and power that flowed through his body. Hissing and snarling the pair stared each other down before Michael launched forward and knocked the Elder in the chest. Taken completely by surprise, Viktor found himself falling back through the hole, splashing into the murky water.

Stunned, Viktor struggled to get up and recover from the initial blow. Hearing the faintest sound of movement, he looked up from his prone position, somewhat bewildered at the sight of the hybrid standing in front of him. It had only been a moment ago that the creature was behind him. Mouth open, Viktor hissed, determined to show the hybrid exactly his place in the chain of evolution.

Now standing at full height, the elder looked up noting the sudden absence of Michael. His eyes narrowed before he spun around, fist flying through the air, however his blow never hit its target as Michael dodged the swinging fists.

Michael's feet moved through the water as he ducked and dodged Viktor's blows. Each move being more natural and more instinctual. Seeing his opportunity, he lashed out, striking the elder across the face.

Growling, Viktor swung only to be taken aback slightly as Michael caught his fist and struck out at the offending limb before striking the elder across the face. As Michael struck his third blow, he grabbed the vampire and threw him against the thick concrete wall. Before the body had a chance to let gravity do its work, Michael was already across the sewage, pinning the vampire to the wall.

Viktor went to strike the hybrid only to have his arm pinned, snarling he lashed out with the other. Fingers dug painfully into the newly turned hybrid, and the vampire was rewarded with a cry of pain. Seizing his opportunity, Viktor broke free of Michael's hold and swung him around, using the momentum to toss his body across the room.

He watched with satisfaction as Michael collided with a thick concrete pillar. The sound of bones crunching almost made the elder smirk in delight. Stalking towards the fallen body, the vampire picked up the fallen sword and using it as an extension of his arm he struck out, narrowing missing the Hybrid. Ducking, Michael saw an opening and his fist collided with hard flesh as he knocked the elder back slightly, before delivering an upper cut. Viktor swung again, missing and receiving another hard blow to the face. Adjusting his footing, Viktor swung once again and watched with dissatisfaction as Michael manoeuvred himself through the air, planting his hands and feet against the concrete pillar.

With an ease that even surprised Michael, he flipped through the air, landing behind Viktor. Unable to recover quickly enough, Viktor spun around ready to attack, only to have long talons claw and slash him across his chest. Blood seeped from the new wounds as Michael relentlessly attacked him, striking him in the face and watching with satisfaction as the Elder was brought down to his knees.

He was fighting to protect his friends, fighting for Melinda and most importantly fighting to protect his life. There was a part of Michael, the human part that tried to resist the urge to kill the vampire kneeling in front of him, while the Lycan and Vampire inside of him demanded that he take action and protect what was his.

Snarling, Viktor pushed himself off the ground delivering an uppercut before landing blow after blow to the hybrid's chest. He would not lose to the abomination. He had done it once and he would do it again. Nothing was going to stop him. Catching Michael's arm, Viktor manoeuvred his own and struck out, landing two powerful blows against Michael's chest. A blow to the side of the face and Michael was thrown into the water and left struggling to get back onto his feet.

Michael felt a strong hand grab him by the hair, pulling him up painfully. Lashing out in defence, his arm was caught and suddenly he found it very hard to breathe as a crushing grip squeezed his wind pipe. Gasping Michael struggled unable to break himself free from the powerful hold. Pulled backwards, a powerful hit sent him flying through the air and landing in the water.

Pulling himself out of the water, Michael struggled to clear his vision as his ears pricked up at the sound of running feet. Glancing up, three Death Dealers that had accompanied Viktor raced down the stairs, raising their weapons. The sight alone caused Michael to growl as he drew himself to full height. Bullets were fired, some hitting the water surrounding him sending water spraying into the air. He growled, baring his fangs as he took a step forward. His body jerked as the first bullet tore through skin. Another shot landed in his shoulder causing a blood rivulet to erupt from the open wound. He lost his footing as a third bullet landed in his chest, sending him flying back into the water but the three Death Dealers didn't stop firing.

* * *

The sudden sound of gunfire jerked Selene into action. She knew that Viktor wouldn't stand for having an abomination roaming the world. He would kill Michael without any hesitation and every Lycan in the vicinity. It dawned on her that Jonathan and the others may not be safe, despite Amelia's agreement to the temporary alliance. Viktor had shown her his displeasure and disgust towards the idea, and if given the chance she knew he would not allow the humans to go freely. Especially not with the knowledge of their existence and that was something Selene wouldn't allow. He had seen into her mind and knew things that she herself wasn't ready to admit just yet.

Pushing herself off the ground, she leapt off the staircase landing smoothly onto her feet. Quickly and silently she grabbed the nearest Death Dealer, kicking him in the back of the knee before her hands gripped his face and twisted, snapping his neck easily. Turning with ease she advanced on the second, blocking the fist that was sent in her direction before slamming her fist into his chest.

Movement before her caught her attention and Selene half turned just in time to see the third Death Dealer raise his weapon at her. However, he stopped and stared at her in confusion before he raised his hand to see his flesh beginning to disintegrate. A cry of agony was ripped through his throat as the UV liquid spread through his body, burning him from the inside out.

Breathing heavily, blue eyes darted around the sewers, body tensing for a moment fearing that it was a lycan ready to attack. However her ears picked up the soft yet somewhat erratic heartbeats, heartbeats that sounded familiar to her. From the shadows of the many passageways, a group of familiar looking soldiers stepped out. Blue eyes met a pair of green ones and Leo gave the vampire a curt nod – an acknowledgement between two warriors on the same side and a satisfied smirk spread across his handsome face. Selene's attention however drifted to the struggling grey blue-skinned hybrid as he tried to lift himself out of the water.

Hurrying forward, she failed to notice movement from her left and before she knew it a fist struck her on the side of the face, knocking her aside and causing her to land roughly on the fallen concrete blocks. Dizzy and disorientated, she looked up through blurred vision to see Viktor with his arm around Michael's neck, choking him as Leo and Jonathan struggled to get a clear shot. This was it, Selene realised as she watched Michael desperately try to break free of the strong grip. His wind pipe was being crushed and the oxygen supply to his body was depleting. Her eyes caught sight of Viktor's fallen sword and without thinking twice; she pushed off the ground and grabbed the sword as she ran past.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Jamie asked watching as the Death Dealer headed straight for Viktor, the blade held with control and skill as it sliced just past Michael's ear. Viktor let him go upon hearing movement. She leapt over the pair and landed gracefully no more than ten feet away. Surprised, Viktor spun around not truly expecting to see his childe and he narrowed his eyes as he hissed, drawing two daggers from inside his sleeves.

"She missed," Rusty murmured and both Leo and Jonathan raised their weapons, now having a clear shot to finish the Elder off.

However, Jonathan stopped and lowered his gun only slightly as he watched the elder stare strangely at Selene, his arms lowering as if something had dawned on him. "Hold on a second, Leo."

"We have-"

"Just wait a moment," Jonathan said pushing the sniper's gun down and stared at the pair. Behind him, he heard a sharp intake of air as Selene raised the sword, blood staining the blade as she stared directly into the eyes of her sire.

"She didn't miss at all," Danny corrected staring in awe at the vampire, definitely impressed at what he was seeing. Slowly but surely a small trail of blood began to appear on Viktor's face, it cut diagonally from one end to the other. A clean cut. It spread and they watched as his head slid in half, his body dropping to his knees before collapsing into the water.

Exhaling deeply, Selene closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She had done the unthinkable. There was no turning back now. Her own fate was now left in the hands of Amelia and yet she knew if given the chance to go back in time, she wouldn't change anything. The sound of movement behind her caused her to turn half way, catching sight of Jonathan and his team, looking a little worse for wear. And yet there were smiles and some grimaces at what they had achieved.

Her hand gripped the sword, feeling the weight and the finality of what she had done. After all the years of blaming the Lycans, she had finally laid the demons of her past to rest. Looking up, she moved towards Michael, blue eyes taking in his form and the being she helped create. The very being that Viktor feared and hated. Both the blood lines flowed through Michael and yet as the war waged on around them, this was only a small victory to be savoured.

"Easy there Michael," Jonathan said not wanting to startle the hybrid. Michael stared passed the renegade leader to catch a pair of familiar brown eyes. He saw her fear, her worry, her relief and her love shining back at him. Breathing heavily, he slowed his heartbeats down, allowing his body to transform back into its human form. He could feel their eyes on him, watching with curiosity and interest at the sudden change they were seeing.

"Melinda," he softly said and the brunette gave him a shaky smile as she moved forward, relief flooding both of them as they embraced. Michael held her tightly, almost fearing that it would be the last time he would ever hold her.

The sound of gunfire in the distance caught their attention and Jonathan grimaced as he looked around at the destruction, suddenly very aware of the fact that they were being watched."We need to get out of here."

As the group silently manoeuvred themselves out of the water, Michael's eyes caught sight of the fallen necklace. He bent down and fingered the golden ornament, taking in the simplistic design wondering exactly what it symbolised. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to meet Selene's trying to read her only to have the vampire look away. Swallowing he slipped the necklace into his pocket and followed behind, knowing that from this point on his life wasn't going to be the same.

* * *

Kraven cursed under his breath as he snaked pass the guards and signalled for his remaining loyal Death Dealers to open the doors to the tomb. He had left another group behind to wait from him once he returned from the tomb. Amelia was under heavy guard in her private quarters, leaving the last remaining slumbering Elder somewhat unattended. Kraven knew that if Markus was found incapacitated, Amelia was but a small speed bump to overcome. He needed to finish off things before his plan completely fell apart.

He was fuming over the events that had transpired during the last few days. Selene had caused nothing but problems since the incident at the train station. Lucian's existence had been exposed, Amelia had survived, Viktor had been awakened, Soren had been killed and the blood lines had been merged to create an abomination.

Worst of all, was Selene's continued _infatuation_ with a _human_, the very human that was still here within the mansion. She had chosen her over him and that infuriated him even more. He would show her what it felt like to lose everything and then he'd be there to pick up the pieces and show her what it was like to be truly loved. Why couldn't she understand that she was the reason for everything he was doing? Closing his eyes, he recalled the look of pain on her face when he exposed the truth about Viktor, the hurt that had shone brightly in her eyes and for a moment he felt a brief flicker of satisfaction before it disappeared and was replaced with disgust and pain. He had never wanted to hurt her.

Breathing in heavily, he tried to calm himself about what he was about to do. The council had all but been slain and from what he saw, Viktor was now no longer a problem nor was Lucian. He would salvage what was left of his plan. He had worked too hard to let it slip away from him. This was his destiny and he was not going to let anything stop him from getting it. Markus was the stronger of the two remaining Elders and Kraven knew that dealing with him now would save him a lot of trouble later on.

"Where's my weapon?" He asked holding his hand out and taking his assault rifle from one of his men. Nodding he said, "Open the doors."

Kraven lead the group of four men into the Elders' resting place. He walked past Viktor's tomb and side stepped the fallen body of the Lycan before finally stopping in front of Markus's resting place. Knowing that time was short he ordered his men to open it and stared on anxiously.

One of the Death Dealers stepped forward and twisted the seal, setting a series of mechanisms and giving rise to the glass coffin. Guns were raised, ready to fire only to Kraven's surprise and bewilderment. He found the coffin smashed and completely empty. A trail of blood could be seen from the mouth piece causing Kraven to swallow thickly and take a step back. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to rumble, almost like an earthquake was occurring and a sinking feeling hit his gut.

The marble floor burst open like a volcano had erupted, revealing a hideous creature soaring into the air. Instantly the room erupted into gunfire as the creature screeched and began to attack them. Taking a few steps back, Kraven watched in horror as his men were killed right in front of him. One by one they went. His brows creased as he watched one of his Death Dealers fire perfectly aimed shots at the creature, and yet all it seemed to do was infuriate it even more. It didn't make sense. Suddenly Kraven found himself alone, his men all killed at the hands of the creature.

Frozen, he knew that the gunfire would have been heard by the guards outside the door. Amelia would be alerted soon and yet despite feeling terrified, uncontrolled anger flooded his body. Crying out, he unloaded a rain of bullets at the creature until black spear like limbs pierced him, impaling both his shoulders and forcing him against a wall. Held high above the ground, Kraven dizzily forced his eyes to focus on the creature, hoping to get a good look. He inhaled sharply, realising exactly who it was.

"Markus," he choked, fear and realisation dawning upon recognising the Elder despite his sudden mutation and decaying form.

Markus leaned in and inhaled the scent of fear. "The blood memory of the repulsive creature has shown me that your treachery knows no bounds!" He hissed and Kraven cried out in pain as the elder pressed his spear like limbs even further into his shoulders.

"M-My Lord...Please...Let me explain!" he pleaded and Markus only smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously as he regarded the vampire.

"Why would _I_ listen to your lies when the journey to the truth is so much sweeter?" he demanded, leaning forward and biting down into the neck of the regent. A cry of pain escaped Kraven as agony and pain tore through him as Markus's fangs pierced through his neck. The Elder drunk greedily as he drained the life force out of him.

Kraven could feel the blood seeping out, as Markus drained him, choking he pleaded, "Please my Lord, I can assist you."

"You already are," Markus smiled, revealing his bloody fangs before he leaned back in to finish him off.

* * *

The sudden sound of gunfire caught Trinity's attention and she moved away from the door, eyes wide with fear and panic. There wasn't supposed to be gunfire within the mansion. Moving forward, Trinity pressed her ear against the door, perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. Swallowing thickly she pressed her hand against the door, almost wishing Selene hadn't left her.

"Jasper? Jasper did you hear that?" Trinity asked meekly.

"Hear what?" the young vampire questioned, his brows creased upon hearing the quiver in the scientist's voice.

"_That_. Gunfire," came the reply.

Confused the vampire tilted his head trying to hear. The unmistakable sound of gunfire echoed throughout the mansion and Jasper drew his gun, eyes scanning the hallway and trying to locate the threat. Screams and shouts erupted from downstairs, pierced through the night and shattered the peace that had only moments ago surrounded the mansion. The sound of running feet could be heard down the various hallways of the mansion as gunfire continued to echo throughout the building. Something was definitely wrong.

"Jasper, let me out," Trinity said, swallowing thickly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Panic and fear was beginning to take over her as her fist frantically hit the locked door. "Jasper!"

Jasper made a move towards the door only to narrow his eyes when he caught sight of one of Kraven's men heading down the hallway towards him, gun raised ready to fire. Growling, he pulled back the hammer and fired two rounds, causing the scientist to scream. He murmured a quiet apology to the blonde woman as he watched the vampire fall dead to ground.

"Jasper!" Trinity backed away from the door upon hearing a gun go off, her eyes widened at the sound, realising that it was just outside the door.

Oh God, the Lycans had found a way in, just like they had found the warehouse, she thought suddenly desperate to get as far away from the mansion as possible. Blue eyes darted around the room trying to find an escape. The sound of a key sliding into the lock caused her to scramble away as the door suddenly flew open. She jumped and tried to keep the cry of surprise from escaping only to fail, her heart skipping and jerking at the sudden loss of rhythm.

"Come on, we need to go!" Jasper urgently said reaching for her hand and dragging her out of the room.

Trinity's eyes widened when they caught sight of the dead body, noticing that it was a vampire, "W-What's going on?"

"Kraven's men. He must have ordered an attack with Viktor gone, it leaves Amelia vulnerable," he replied as they ran down the hallway, towards Amelia's private quarters. "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

* * *

Amelia stared out the window that overlooked the lush gardens of the mansion. It had been too long since she had smelt a flower under the warmth of the sun. That thought alone stirred a longing that she hadn't felt in years. Time seemed to fly by and soon she knew that once the situation concerning Lucian and Kraven was taken care of, she would be placed into slumber and the fear of not awakening crept in. Natural order would once again return. Or so she hoped.

There was a little nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that refused to go away. Viktor had all but made his intentions clear. He believed the coven had grown weak, a thought Amelia didn't share. If anything,_he_was partly responsible for the situation they were currently in. Amelia had never liked Kraven and could never see what Viktor saw in him.

Power, greed and ambition was what drove the man, with no loyalties whatsoever except to himself or when it suited him. He was weak and yet charismatic when the opportunity arose and she should have known that the man wasn't capable of slaying Lucian all those years ago. Kraven was a dead man walking as far as she was concerned. The sooner they found him, the better.

Her fingers tightened around the glass as she brought it to her lips, drinking the strong spirit. She needed something to take her mind off everything and force herself to relax. She needed a plan, a way to keep not only Trinity safe but the others as well. Viktor's discontentment and disdain he had towards the group ran deep and at the first opportunity, Amelia knew he would strike.

Trinity wasn't like anyone she had ever met. So pure and innocent, there was perhaps no trace of darkness flowing through her. And yet, the loneliness that surrounded the blonde called out to her, to love and nurture her like her own. No human had ever done this to her not even a yearling. The thought alone was startling, yet she should have expected it, after waking to find that the scientist had saved her life. It was not something Amelia could easily forget. Perhaps it was the innocence and the naivety that drew Selene to her, the Elder mused.

The sound of gunfire startled Amelia from her thoughts. Tearing her eyes away from the window she tilted her head in an attempt to locate the sudden threat that seemed to destroy the peace. Outside her chambers she could her personal guards murmuring before there was a knock on her door.

"My Lady?" came the muffled voice before the door opened revealing one of her personal guards, Timothy. Entering, he bowed before straightening and closing the door, concern and worry etched on his handsome features. However, before she could even question the man, screams pierced through the once quiet mansion drawing a shiver down her spine. It was the train assassination attempt all over again.

"What is going on?" she questioned needing answers. It was not possible for the Lycans to infiltrate the mansion. It was heavily guarded even with only half the original numbers of Death Dealers.

"We think it's Kraven's men. They must have slipped pass security," Timothy replied watching as the Elder's expression darkened into uncontrollable rage.

"Slipped pass security? How is that _even_ possible?" Amelia asked completely bewildered, her dark eyes glared at the man as she slammed her glass down on the wooden surface of the small table. Unbelievable. Unacceptable. Turning around she snarled, "Gather the Death Dealers and-"

Amelia was cut off as the door to her private chambers was thrown open revealing Kahn's second in charge, Adam. Bowing, he looked up and stared urgently at her, "My Lady, I apologise for barging in, but we must get you away from the mansion."

"Kraven's men-"

"My Lady, it is not just Kraven's men, but a creature has found its way into the mansion, slaughtering everyone in sight. You are not safe here," Adam explained already moving to the door, "Four Death Dealers including myself will escort you to one of the safe houses, until the situation has been contained."

"Go to Selene's quarters and find Jasper, bring him and the girl – she is to be unharmed is that understood?" Amelia ordered reaching out to grasp the Death Dealer's arm, the threat of any harm coming to the pair shone brightly in her eyes.

He nodded and urged her out the door as the gunfire and the screams increased, coming closer and closer towards them. He sent two men to Selene's quarters, with clear instructions to rendezvous at the safe house. Adam stared urgently at her, "Please my Lady we must go."

As they hurried down the hallway, heavy footsteps could be heard and Adam quickly held his hand up signalling for his men to stop, forming a tight circle around Amelia and protecting her from any harm that was to come. Guns were raised and trained on the end of the hallway as two figures came running towards them. Amelia's eyes widened at the familiarity of the pair, a sight that she was more than relieved to see.

She reached out and pushed Adam's weapon down as her dark eyes roamed over them, needing to make sure they were unharmed. If anything happened to Trinity or Jasper for that matter, she wouldn't hesitate to rip the throat of the very being that was responsible. Her eyes squinted as she took a good look at the young vampire suddenly reminded of how much Jasper resembled his older brother. The thought alone caused her heart to ache at the loss of a man she considered not only to be a loyal servant but also a close friend and confidante.

"Jasper," Adam greeted and nodded at the human, nostrils flaring up at the sudden smell. He peered curiously at the human before turning his attention back to the young vampire. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"My sentiments exactly," the young vampire replied, nodding curtly at Amelia and relief seemed to flood him at the sight of her unharmed. At least now he could put some of the worry behind him.

"Did you run into any trouble?" Amelia questioned taking Trinity's hand from his, the blonde stiffened before relaxing if only for a moment before she jumped upon hearing the gunfire drawing closer. This was not how she planned her night to go. The loss of Gabriel was still raw and she couldn't help but feel anxious.

"A few of Kraven's men, but it was nothing I couldn't handle," Jasper assured and glanced across at Adam. "We need to get to the safe house."

"My thoughts exactly,"he agreed as they began to move down the hallway once again, guns raised for any possible threat.

Adam had dispatched squads of Death Dealers to contain Kraven's men and the creature however, he all but lost radio contact with them. Grimacing, he led them down the stairs towards the main hall and library. Dead bodies were lying on the floors as they moved from room to room, trying to find survivors.

The strong scent of blood and death hung in the air, almost causing Trinity to gag and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to rid her mind of the images. No mercy was given as bodies of women and children lay slaughtered on the ground. Broken furniture littered the rooms and the floors as they continued towards the garage.

Whatever had caused this, had little to no compassion.

"What the fuck..."one of the Death Dealers softly said as they took in the destruction. Surely this couldn't be the work of Kraven and his men. What purpose did it serve to destroy the coven?

"Be on guard," Adam murmured raising his gun, eyes darting around searching out any enemies.

The sudden sound of glass crunching caused him to stop and hold his hand up to signal halt. Peering through the darkness, he tried to see whether it was a friend or a foe, however the sound of a hammer drawing back caused him to spin around and shout, "Move!"

Jasper pulled Amelia and Trinity behind a wall as gunfire erupted. Trinity cringed as pieces of furniture, glass and wood flew into the air. The unmistakable sound of wings flapping and a screech erupted as nearby shouts could be heard. Trinity watched in horror as one of the Death Dealers was suddenly grabbed and a spear-like limb pierced his abdomen before the creature tore into his neck. Screams of agony escaped as the creature feasted upon him.

"Oh God," Trinity choked turning her head away, unable to watch. Her stomach twisted at the sounds of gunfire and screaming, the agony tearing right through her.

Cursing, Adam spun around and shouted, "Behind! Behind!"

Jasper spun around, eyes widened at the sight and fired multiple shots at the creature. It only seemed to infuriate it as it tore the body apart before rounding on them. Pushing Amelia and Trinity, he urged them to run, as the creature dove down to grab another Death Dealer.

Adam watched in disbelief as his men were picked off one by one, turning he shouted at two remaining men, "Go! Go! Move towards the garage!"

Running, they entered the garage just as the creature slowly made its way towards them. They had nowhere to go. A sinister smirk spreading across its features as it took in the sight of the group. The scent of fresh blood and fear flooded his senses. However, as he sniffed the air he couldn't help but notice that there was a tinge of human. There was a human amongst them. Perhaps he'll save that one for last. He chuckled and smashed through the wall, wings spreading as he took flight. Bullets were unleashed but it did little to slow him down. He descended and tore apart another Death Dealer as the remaining four continued to run.

"Sadie!" Jasper shouted at the artificial intelligent vehicle as the creature flew down on them causing them all to dive and hit the deck, hands flying over their heads to protect themselves. "Sadie!"

"Sadie!" Trinity cried and the vehicle suddenly roared to life.

"You only need to call once," the vehicle replied swinging the doors open.

"Go!" Jasper shouted and he rolled over to cover both Amelia and Trinity as they ran towards the waiting car.

Trinity pulled herself up and pushed off, running behind Amelia as Adam and Jasper continued to shoot at the creature, slowly making their way towards Sadie. However its attention was diverted and Jasper watched in horror as it flew straight behind them. "Watch out!"

Trinity turned just in time to see the creature descend and she ducked crying out as a sharp talon tore through her side. Gasping, she didn't have time to react when a strong arm grabbed her, pulling her up and urging her to run. With his hand holding Trinity's, Adam shot at the creature hoping to hold it off long enough for them to get to the waiting vehicle. Car doors slammed shut and Sadie blasted the garage doors open and took off leaving the creature howling and screeching.

"Fuck we made it! That's what I'm talking about," Jasper cheered, ecstatic that they had made it out alive.

"What exactly was _that_?" Sadie questioned as various monitors sudden began to come alive on the dashboard.

"What the hell...," Adam began to say as he stared in bewilderment at the monitors before shaking his head.

Amelia let a small smile spread across her lips at the soft outburst, her mouth opened to say something only to stop. Her brows creased at the sudden smell of blood infiltrating her senses and she whipped around to see a pale and sweaty Trinity clenching her side. Hissing she scrambled across to the back seat, drawing attention from the front. Adam spun around gun half raised until he saw the blonde remove her hand and stare down at the blood.

"Oh shit, he softly cursed upon realising that the creature had managed to wound the young human.

"Oh God...," she said choking back the fear as pain shot up her side and she gasped, at the sight of her blood soaked shirt. Panic hit her and Trinity suddenly found it hard to breathe as her body went into shock. She stared helplessly up at Amelia. The vampire tried to press down on the wound and blood seeped through her fingers, causing them to slip.

"Hold on, Trinity," Amelia urged, fangs elongating at the sight of the wounded human. She could feel her heart beat slowing and knew that she was slipping away. Blue eyes fluttered closed and the blonde's hand slipped down to her side.

"We're losing her!" Jasper cried, panic flooding him at the sight of the barely conscious blonde. Trinity lay still, body becoming limp and unresponsive as Amelia fought to compress the wound. This wasn't supposed to happen.

A wave of dizziness hit her and she fought to keep focus, trying to fight the darkness that seemed to creep in. She could hear voices around her, shouting and calling her name. She struggled to pull herself free from the darkness, blue eyes fluttering open to catch dark orbs starting back at her, urging her to hold on. Her mind flashed to Gabriel, her lips twitching at the thought of her best friend, knowing that he would be waiting for her on the other side. Perhaps her mother too.

Amelia stared down into the dull blue eyes, the light that usually shone brightly had dimmed as Trinity's life force slowly seeped out.

"...Jamie...," Trinity murmured calling out to her brother as her breathing began to labour as she tried to hold on. The thought of her brother being left alone tore her apart but she knew he would be looked after. Jonathan wouldn't let anything happen to him, and she would always look out for him from above. A tear slid down her cheek and a plea escaped her, "Please...I..I don't want to be alone..."

Swallowing thickly, Amelia brushed away the tear, smearing blood on the pale cheeks. Gently she stroked her hair as her throat constricted and heart clenched at the soft declaration. The blonde's skin was now so pale it was almost white, her cheeks streaked with traces of blood and her lips took on an ominous dark hue. Her mind swirled, desperately refusing to let her go, not like this. Amelia would not let Trinity die like this. Leaning forward she brushed strands of hair away from her ear and whispered.

"Trinity...you're dying but I can give you life. I can give you a life where you'll never be alone, where you'll have everything you've ever wanted. Will you let me give you that?" Amelia whispered moving back slightly to see glassy blue eyes. She would not force this gift upon her, but she wasn't yet willing to let her go.

"I...I..."

"Amelia-"

"...Yes..." came the softly spoken word that Amelia had to strain to hear.

Leaning forward, Amelia lowered her head and her fangs elongated as she sunk them into Trinity's neck. The body beneath her writhed in pain, a choked gasp escaped the blonde as she drunk what was left of her life force. In the distance she could hear Adam and Jasper urging her to stop, and she closed her eyes silently apologising.

_Please forgive me Selene..._


End file.
